


Open House

by Lexys23



Series: Home [4]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Austin Mahone Is A Good Guy, Child Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 48,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: Bonus Chapters of the Home Trilogy.





	1. A Baby Banana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah and Ally foster Camila.

_July, 2014_

"Selena, hey, you wanted to meet with us?" 22 year old Dinah asked, sitting in front of the social worker.

"Yes, I know you and Ally want to foster children, and given your age, it'll be tough. But with my recommendation, we are able to find a child for you to foster," Selena said, grabbing the file.

"We're getting a child?" Ally asked, her eyes widening.

Dinah and Ally Hernandez-Hansen officially got married the year before and wanted to help children in need. One of Dinah's cousins was adopted, having been in the foster system for some time. Dinah watched her cousin grown up with nightmares and fears. Dinah wanted to help kids because of that.

"Karla Camila Cabello Estrabao. She is a newborn with a hole in her heart. Her parents left her to the system because they can't help her. We're looking for a couple to house Karla while we prep her for surgery to fix her little heart. Because this is a difficult procedure, we need a family that can give her all the attention she needs, someone who doesn't have other children."

"Is she going to make it?" Ally asked, her face pale from the thought of watching a child die.

"The doctors believe so. If you don't want to take this case, I can find someone else," Selena said, looking at the young couple in front of her.

Dinah and Ally looked at each other. "We'll do it," Dinah answered, not taking her eyes off her wife.

Ally smiled back.

"Here is her file, and come by the hospital tomorrow at noon and you'll meet your foster child," Selena said, before grabbing some other forms to hand to the family.

-

"Do you think we're the right thing?" Ally asked, looking at the picture of Karla Cabello.

Dinah nodded her head. "Yes. I want to help her. I know we did the right thing."

Ally looked up at her wife. "I'm scared."

Dinah walked to her wife and knelt down in front of the shorter blond. "Allyson Brooke Hernandez-Hansen, stop talking stupid. You have no reason to be scared. You are going to be a wonderful mother. Do you know why?"

Ally shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"Because I know you. I've seen you with kids. I've seen you with Seth. When I think of your future, I imagine us with little kids, and you are the best mother they could have. You have no reason to be scared, I know you're going to do great."

Ally let out a small laugh, as her tears streamed down her face.

"I love you Ally," Dinah whispered, leaning up to kiss her wive's lips. She pressed her forehead against the other woman's. "And this kid is going to be lucky to have you as her foster mother."

Ally closed her eyes, "Let's go to bed. We have our child to visit tomorrow."

Dinah grabbed Ally's hand and pulled her out the room.

-

"She's so small," Ally said, looking at Karla.

Selena nodded. "Yes. She was born prematurely. She's gonna have a fight ahead of her, but she's a strong little girl."

Karla was kicking her legs, as she wiggled around.

"And her name is Karla?" Dinah asked, looking at the chart.

"Karla Camila."

"She looks like a Camila to me," Dinah said, getting a small response from the newborn.

"Camila Cabello," Ally whispered, reaching to gently touch the girl. Camila's little hand were wrapped around Ally's index finger

"Our little girl," Dinah added, smiling at Ally.

Ally looked at Selena, "Can I carry her?"

Selena gave her a small smile and nodded her head, "Just be really careful." The social worker then called for a nurse her placed the newborn in Ally's arms.

"Hey Kar-Camila, I'm going to be one of her mommies for a little while. I promise to protect you for as long as we have you," Ally whispered, looking down at the child in her arms.

Camila reached over and grabbed a handful of Ally's hair. Dinah took a step forward and stood next to Ally.

"I'm her wife, that means I'm the other mommy. And I promise not to drop you."

Camila closed her eyes and snuggled in Ally's arms.

"Thank you," Ally told Selena, not taking her eyes off of the baby.

There was a tap in the window. Ally and Dinah looked over to see a couple looking at another baby. Ally's eyes looked at the name. L. Jauregui.

Ally looked away, back to the baby in her arms. "We'll protect you, always."

_-_

"The surgery was a success," the doctor said, smiling at the couple in front of her. "Little Camila is resting, but you can go see her."

Ally and Dinah walked into Camila's room and looked at Camila, who had even more wires attached to her body. There was a long white gauze taped down her chest where the surgery took place.

"She's going to be okay," Dinah said, tears in her eyes.

Ally didn't verbally response, she just nodded her head.

-

_August, 2014_

Cries can be heard in the house. Ally groaned, as she opened her eyes. "Dinah, it's your turn."

The younger woman just stood up and walked out the room.

Ally took the moment listen to the baby monitor.

" _What's wrong Mila?_ " she heard Dinah asked, who picked up the little girl, " _oh, you're tired and uncomfortable right? How about I sing to you? No, I know, I like Ally's voice better but you'll just have to listen to me."_

Ally closed her eyes while she heard Dinah sing in Tongan. Camila's cried quieted down, until there was just whimpered.

"Goodnight my sweet child."

Ally looked at the door, waiting for her wife. She smiled with she saw Dinah walk in.

"You are such a hot mother," Ally said, a grin on her face.

Dinah shook her head with a small blush on her face. "Go to sleep doofus."

"I love you."

"I love yo too."

-

_September, 2014_

"Open up," Ally whispered, showing Camila what to do.

The few month old baby opened her mouth and giggled.

"Do you like it?" Ally asked, grabbed another small piece of banana.

Camila opened her mouth wide, clapping her hands.

"Oh my, my little Camila loves bananas."

Camila giggled.

-

_October, 2014_

"Look at that, the cutest banana we've ever seen," Dinah said, taking a picture of Camila dressed as a banana.

Camila shoved her hand in her mouth as she kicked her legs.

"I feel dumb," Ally said, walking in the living room dressed up as an orange.

Dinah, who was dressed up as strawberry, laughed. "We all dressing up as fruit. Now suck it up, Camila likes her costume, right Mila?"

Camila giggled. "'ana."

Dinah and Ally gasped, their eyes wide.

"Mila! You said your first word!"

The little girl clapped her hands. "'ana! 'ana!"

"You sure love bananas, don't you," Ally said, while Dinah recorded Camila.

Camila just kept repeating ' _'ana_ ' while she just rolled on the couch.

"Dinah, I want to adopt her," Ally whispered, a huge smile on her face.

"I'll call Selena tomorrow morning. Right now, we have some candy to go collect. Let's go you crazy Banana," Dinah said, picking her foster daughter up.

"'ana," Camila said, clapping her hands.

 


	2. A Lifelong Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Normani Meets Baby Lauren For The First Time.

****_September, 2015_

Four year old Normani looked at the house in front of her. It looked okay, but a little scary. Normani was tired of going to new houses. She just wanted someone to love her like her mommy and daddy loved her. She just wanted to have a family again.

"I know you don't trust me anymore, but I'm sure this is your last foster home before we find you a forever home, okay?" Mr. Tyler, her social worker told her, holding her hand.

Normani sighed, nodding her head. She followed the man to the front door. Mr. Tyler knocked on the door.

A woman opened the door with a grin. "Mr. Tyler, and this must be Normani."

Normani looked at the woman, seeing the nice smile on her face. Normani felt better, the other mothers didn't look so nice.

"Candice," Mr. Tyler said, a smile on his face, "how is everything with Lauren?"

"Its going good. She's sleeping, poor girl was up all night sick. But if you want to see her, I can wake her up," Candice responded, the smile still on her face.

Mr. Tyler shook her head. "No, it's okay, she must be really tired."

Mr. Tyler knelt down in front of Normani. "I have to go, but Ms. Martin will take good care of you. I'll be back next week, and I'll bring you your books."

Normani nodded her head, as she hugged the man. "Bye Mr. Tyler," Normani whispered, before taking a step back.

Mr. Tyler turned and walked away. Ms. Martin lead Normani into the room.

"How old are you? Four? Five?"

"Four Ms. Martin," Normani said, getting a nod.

"Okay, let's go to your room," Ms. Martin said, leading the young girl down the hall. "You'll be sharing with Lauren."

"Is she nice?" Normani asked, looking up at the lady.

Ms. Martin shrugged. "She's not smart. And she's bad sometimes."

Normani felt her heart drop. She didn't want to room with someone who was mean.

Ms. Martin opened the door and Normani saw her new roommate. A little baby was sitting in the crib, just gripping her blanket. Her green eyes showed fear, as she pulled her blanket up to cover her mouth.

"You'll be sharing a bed with Lauren, or sleep on the ground, I don't really care. You can't leave this room unless my husband or I allow it. And don't make too much noise."

"How is she?"

"She's a little over a year," Ms. Martin said, lowering the bars. Candice picked Lauren up harshly, causing the little girl to whimper. She laid Lauren down. "She gets messy a lot."

Normani watched as Candice changed the little girl. She watched as Lauren barely moved, her green eyes staring at the woman in front of her.

Once Lauren was clean and with a diaper, the older woman turned to Normani. "You're to stay here. Jack or I will bring you your dinner."

Normani didn't have time to respond when Ms. Martin walked out. Normani turned to Lauren, who was staring at her, the little girl curled up.

"Hi, I'm Normani," the older girl said, moving close to the girl.

Lauren whimpered, as she tried to move away, but she couldn't.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Normani whispered, showing the girl her hands.

Lauren shook her head.

"Can you talk?"

Lauren blinked a few times, before shaking her head.

Normani climbed onto the crib and moved to sit next to Lauren, even though the one-year old was scared.

Normani reached over and grabbed her hand. Lauren looked at it, then at Normani, before moving closer, cuddling next to the older girl.

-

"In the l-leaf of the moon a little egg lay on a leaf. One Su-Sund-Sunday m-morning the warm sun came up - pop - out of the egg came a tiny and very hungry caterpillar," Normani read (not as well as she could, but Lauren didn't care).

Lauren reached over and turned the book, her eyes on the creatures.

Normani was learning to read with an old foster brother. He had been nice. Of course Normani couldn't read correct.

Lauren's eyes followed the caterpillar from page to page. She'd look up at Normani with eyes that said, can you believe this?

Normani smiled. Lauren was the sister she always wanted, and finally got.

But things weren't great, especially for the younger girl.

-

Normani hugged the book close while Lauren played with the piano. She played the same note over and over again.

"I said  _shut up_ ," Ms. Martin snapped, slapping the back of Lauren's head.

The little girl whimpered, as closed her eyes.

"Did I say you could make a sound?" Ms. Martin asked, grabbing Lauren by her hair and picking her up.

Lauren shook her head.

"Did you?"

Lauren shook her head, and that angered Ms. Martin even more.

"So I'm lying? You didn't make a noise before?"

Lauren started to shake, not responding.

Ms. Martin grabbed the toy piano and dragged Lauren towards the garbage can. The woman threw the piano into the bin. "You don't deserve to play. You're going to the Naughty Room."

Lauren whimpered, as she shook her head.

"Shut the  _fuck_  up!" Ms. Martin yelled at the girl, dragging Lauren down the hall, but not before grabbing the belt that was hanging on a hanger.

Normani flinched when she heard the belt hit Lauren and her scream. She closed her eyes, hearing Ms. Martin punish her baby foster child.

There was a door slam and Ms. Martin walked into the living room. She was breathing heavily. Normani opened her eyes, seeing Ms. Martin standing there, no longer holding a belt.

"She's going to stay there for the rest of the day. She's been a bad girl. She's always a bad girl," the older woman said, shaking her head.

Normani trembled, not responding. She could only think how hurt and Lauren was.

-

Mr. Tyler sat in the kitchen, smiling at Mrs. Martin. "How is she?"

"She's an angel. She's at the park with Lauren and my husband."

"How is little Lauren?"

Before the woman could answer, her phone started to ring. She answered it.

"Hello? Mr. Tyler is here to meet Normani. Oh no, is she okay? Bring her home, we'll ice it here. Love you," Candice said, hanging up her phone. She turned to the social worker. "Lauren fell off the slide and has a bruise on her face. They are coming home."

Mr. Tyler nodded his head. They made small talk until Jack and the two little girls walked in. Lauren was being carried by Jack, her tears on her face.

"Hi Mr. Tyler," Normani whispered, looking up at him.

"Normani, I wanted to talk to you," Mr. Tyler said, smiling at Normani.

"We'll leave you two to talk," Ms. Martin said, taking a crying Lauren from her husband, "we have a little girl to fix."

Normani turned to Mr. Tyler.

"I found a family who  _wants_  to foster you," Mr. Tyler said, a huge smile on his face. "and if all goes well, they'll adopt you."

Normani got excited. "Really?"

Mr. Tyler nodded his head. "Yeah, everything is almost set."

"Just me?"

"Lauren will stay with the Martins," Mr. Tyler told her.

The smile left Normani's face. Lauren was going to stay with the Martins. Normani couldn't let that happen.

Unknownst to the social worker, Jack didn't take Normani and Lauren to the park. He took the girls to the garage, where he hit Lauren for making a mess. Normani tried to stop it, but Mr. Martin threatened to hurt Lauren worse if she didn't stop trying to stop him.

"What do you say Normani? Want to go to your forever home?"

Normani looked at the hallway, where Lauren was with her adopted parents.

"No."

"No?"

"I wanna stay."

"Normani, this family  _wants_ you."

Normani shook her head. "I want Lauren. I go if Lauren goes. I stay with Lauren."

Mr. Tyler sighed, rubbing his face. "You don't know what you're doing," he told the new five year old.

Normani glared at him. "Lauren."

"Lauren is a messed up child, no one will want her. You'll stay with the Martins forever."

Normani felt her heart stop, as she looked at her hands, her fingers stinging a bit. "I stay."

Mr. Tyler stood up, not sure what else to say. "I'll visit in two weeks."

Normani watched him leave. (He never came back).

-

Normani held Lauren close. The little girl was whimpering in her sleep. "I'll protect you Lo," Normani whispered. "I'll protect you, always."

Lauren sighed and cleaned closer to her foster sister.

Normani felt her tears slip down her face. "I love you."

 


	3. A Sacred Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah and Ally's First Date.

 

_August, 2009_

Dinah met Ally when the girl entered her class at the age of thirteen. And she did not like her. The other girl always looked at the bright side of things and was all flowers and rainbows. It annoyed Dinah to no end. But then she became friends with the older girl when she found out why Ally was so joyful.

_"Life is too short to not make the best of life. You never know how long someone is going to be in your life, so you just have to make the most of every second. You never know, it could be your last."_

The two became friends. Dinah listened when Ally talked about former boyfriends, Troy or Will. And Ally did the same with when Dinah needed to talk about her relationships.

Seventeen year old Dinah took a deep breath. She looked down at her shirt and skirt. Unlike in her other first dates, she wanted to dress great.

She had finally asked  _the_  Ally Brooke Hernandez out. Se had been nervous about that.

Dinah grabbed her car keys. As the oldest of multiple other children, Dinah's parents got her a car to help around the house.

"I'm going," she said, not wanting to wake her baby brother up.

"You're going out with a girl, right?" Milika asked, looking at her eldest child.

Dinah nodded, a smile on her face.

"Then stay out as long as you want, you can't come home pregnant," Milika joked, hugging her daughter.

Dinah rolled her eyes. "Stop, I'm leaving or I'm gonna be late."

Dinah skipped out of the room. And then out of the house.

-

Ally opened the door and a smile appeared on her face. Dinah was standing their looking lovely. Ally felt honored to be in the presence of such a beautiful woman.

"Wow," was all Dinah said, causing the older teen to blush.

Ally turned and called out to her mom that she was leaving. Both girls then walked to Dinah's car.

"What are we doing?"

Dinah turned on her car and started to drive. "I was thinking dinner, beach and then dessert."

Ally frowned. "I don't, on the first date."

Dinah starts to laugh. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant actual dessert, like at some ice cream or something."

Ally felt her face turn red, but she nodded. "I'd love that."

Dinah smiled, and drove off.

"So have you decided on any colleges you want to go to?" Dinah asked, looking at the girl next to her.

Ally shook her head. "No, but I don't want to leave. My home is here, you know?"

Dinah nodded. "Yeah, I don't want my baby brother to grow up without me."

Ally grinned. "You have a baby brother?"

"I have four little siblings. Kauvaka is four."

"Can I meet them? I love little kids."

Dinah grinned. "Of course. Just letting you know my siblings are demons."

Ally grinned. "You have to tell me about your family. In my family, it's just my parents, brother and me."

Dinah nodded her head.

-

Dinah and Ally had a great time at dinner. They talked about what they wanted to do in the future. They found a common ground with music.

After the dinner, Dinah drove them to the beach where Dinah held Ally. Ally was leaning against Dinah.

"I love the sunsets," Ally whispered, looking out in the sea. Dinah didn't answer, she just kept her arms around the woman. "Do you see your future?"

Dinah looked down at Ally. "Not really, why?"

Ally shrugged. "Someones I just wonder where'd I be. Who I marry, how many kids I'll have."

"I want two kids, a boy and girl," Dinah said, nodding her head.

"You don't want the two point one kids?"

"I want a dog, and his name would be Abraham."

Ally just started to laugh, as she turned to Dinah. "Abraham? Why not call your son that?"

Dinah shrugged, "I don't really know. It just sounds like a good dog name, you know?"

"No, I don't."

Dinah rolled her eyes. She just pulled Ally closer. "Shut up."

Ally smiled. She pressed her ear against Dinah's chest, hearing the slow and steady heartbeats. The sun was setting, and the waves were getting a little more crazier, but neither girl tried to move away.

"I want to stay here a little longer," Ally whispered, looking up at Dinah.

The younger girl nodded.

-

Dinah walked Ally to the door. She gave the other girl a smile.

"Did you have fun?" Dinah asked, feeling nervous.

Ally smiled. "Yeah, it was perfect. Thank you."

Dinah leaned closer to Ally. "I don't wnat to leave without a kiss though."

Ally got on her tippy-toes and gently kissed Dinah. When she moved back, the other girl had her eyes closed and a small smile on her face.

Dinah leaned in for another quick kiss.

Ally smiled and walked into her house.

Dinah took a deep breath and walked to her car, where she screamed in excitement.

She drove home to tell her parents about her excitement.

-

_November, 2009._

Dinah stepped closer to Ally. "I am so in love with you."

Ally's heart skipped a beat. She felt her cheeks turn red. "You love me?"

Dinah nodded her head. "I have never felt this way with anyone else. My last relationships were fun, but that was all they were. But with you, I feel something. I see us being together with kids and our dog Abraham. I love you Allyson Brooke Hernandez."

Ally smiled. "I love you too. I love you so much. You help me breath," Ally told her younger girlfriend.

Dinah grinned, as she kissed Ally.

-

_December 31st, 2013_

Dinah took a deep breath, as she stared at her girlfriend of three years.

"What's going on with you?" Zendaya, Dinah's friend she made while in college, asked.

"I'm scared," Dinah whispered, looking at the girl.

Zendaya let out a laugh. "Why are you nervous? You and Ally are meant to be. Just do what you have been wanting to do."

Dinah nodded her head. She jumped up when she heard everyone else start a count down.

Dinah started to walk straight towards the love of her life.

"Five!"

Dinah closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"Four!"

Dinah tapped Ally's shoulder.

"Three!"

Ally turned and smiled at Dinah. The taller girl was in awe by the other woman.

"Two!"

Dinah smiled at Ally. She reached into her pocket.

"One!"

Dinah got one knee and looked up at Ally.

No words were needed. Ally jumped into Dinah's arms, screaming yes.

Dinah closed her eyes, as she hugged her girlfriend,  _no_  fiancée. Dinah pulled Ally in for a kiss, while those around them cheered.

 


	4. A Forever Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah and Ally Adopt Their First Child, Camila.

_November 2014_

Dinah sat in front of eight month old Camila. "Do you want me to be your mommy?"

Camila didn't pay attention. She was more fascinating in trying to fit her hand in her mouth. She giggled as she wiggled her fingers on her other hand.

"Mila, do you want to stay here."

"'ana," Camila said, looking at Dinah.

"I'll get you a banana," Dinah said, picking the baby up.

"'ana?"

"You want two bananas? I don't think that will fit in your little tummy," Dinah said, poking Camila's stomach.

Camila giggled, leaning into Dinah.

"'mmy," Camila said, reaching for a banana.

Dinah almost dropped the child. "What did you say?"

Camila pouted. "'ana?"

"I'll give you a banana if you repeat what you just said.

"'ana?"

Dinah sighed and went to grab a banana. She peeled it and broke it in half. She gave one to Camila and ate the other half.

The little girl happily ate the banana.

Dinah rolled her eyes, but kept a smile on her face as she ate the other half of the banana.

"Mama and I are going to adopt you. You're gonna be one of us," Dinah told the girl, knowing the little girl wouldn't understand her.

But Camila just curled up against the tall woman, happily nibbling on her fruit.

-

"You aren't feel well, are you?" Ally asked, as she picked a crying girl up. Camila just sighed and leaned into Ally. "Why don't we give you a nice bath?"

Camila let out a whine, holding onto Ally.

"Do you want to take a nap with Mama?"

"'am?"

"Did you want a banana?"

"'am, 'mmy," Camila whispered, looking up at at Ally. Camila reached up and placed her hand on Ally's chin. She then gave her chin a small pat before pulling her hand back and sticking her thumb in her mouth. Ally gently pulled it away and placed a pacifier in it's place.

"I'm Mama."

"'ama," Camila whispered, leaning into the woman. She closed her eyes, and Ally felt tears fill in her eyes.

Ally carried the little girl to her room. She placed Camila on the bed and covered one side of the girl with pillows before laying on the other. She gave the little girl a small kiss on the forehead.

"Sleep my baby girl, Mama is here. Mama will always be here."

Ally watched her daughter sleep, feeling happy. She had heard from Dinah that the girl had stared to call them her mothers with a slight lisp, but Ally hadn't been called any name. It made her slightly sad, but hearing Camila try to call her "Mama" made her heart explode in her chest.

"I love you," Ally whispered, slowly closing her eyes and falling asleep.

-

Camila opened her little eyes a few minutes later and looked around. She saw her mama's hand and reached for it. Once she had it, she cuddled next to the hand, a small smile on her face.

(Dinah found both of them asleep whens he got home. Camila was holding Ally's arm, both of them had smiled. Dinah took a quick picture before leaving to make breakfast.)

-

"You wish to adopt her?" Selena asked, looking at the mothers in front of her.

Dinah nodded her head, watching Camila play with some blocks. She giggled as she shook the block, before placing it over another one.

"We want Camila to join our family," Ally told the social worker.

"Okay, we'll start the process as soon as possible. I will be planning a house inspection, but given that you passed the first one and every surprise visit, you should be okay."

Camila squealed when she saw her stuffed banana. But it was on the other side of the room. She pushed herself up and took a shaky step towards Mr. Banana. Ally rushed to make sure the girl didn't fall. Dinah was quick to get her phone to record it.

Camila looked at Ally and then Dinah, before turning to Mr. Banana. She took another stop, and then another.

Selena watched with a smile. Camila was in the perfect family.

"'ama! 'ommy, 'ana!" Camila squealed, snuggling the banana, falling back. Ally and Dinah picked the girl up and cuddled her.

-

_April 2015_

A small court day a few months later and little Camila was officially part of the Hernandez-Hansen family.

The little girl was giggling while her mothers kissed either cheek multiple times.

"Mama, no," Camila giggled, repeating her favorite word.

"Yeah mama, stop. Mila wants me."

Camila nodded her head, not sure what was going on, but she liked the attention her mothers were giving her.

"Mommy, Banny?"

"Mr. Banana is at home waiting for you," Ally told the girl, while Dinah picked her up.

Camila giggled as her mother ran out the room. "Oh no, we're going too fast."

"Mama!" Camila squealed, while her mommy took her away.

-

"Give me my grandchild," Milika said, extending her arms. Camila giggled in her grandmother's arms.

"'upi!" Camila called, reaching for one of her grandmothers.

"What did she say?" Dinah asked, looking at Ally.

"It sounded like stupid," Ally responded, letting the girl go into her grandmother's arms.

Camila giggled and patted Milika's breast. She picked one up and let it drop, giggling.

Milika narrowed her eyes. "Listen here poophead," the woman told the young girl, "don't harass me."

Camila just stuck out her tongue.

(And the start of Milika-Camila's crap talking.)

-

Dinah and Ally were laying on their bed, Camila playing with Mr. Banana between them.

"We have our own child," Dinah said, smiling when Camila looked at her.

"Yeah, our forever child," Ally responded, poking Camila's back. The little girl giggled, pulling Mr. Banana closer to her.

"Mama, no," Camila told her, crawling to Dinah. "Mommy." Camila gave the woman a wet kiss on her cheek. She then had Mr. Banana give Dinah a kiss before crawling towards Ally and giving her a kiss.

"I love you Mila," Ally said, smiling up at the girl.

"'ove Mama." Camila responded, giggling. She sat back and then continued to play with Mr. Banana.

"How about me?" Dinah asked, pouting.

Camila looked over before urning her attention to the stuffed banana. "No."

"My heart," Dinah muttered, looking wounded.

Ally laughed. She reached over and gently kissed her wife. "You big baby."

Dinah smiled. She reached and wrapped her arm around Camila's waist, pulling the girl towards them.

"Our baby."

"Our family."


	5. A Scared Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Normani and Toddler Lauren Run Away From Their Foster Home.

****_June 2018_

Normani flinched when she heard Mrs. Martin punish Lauren. Her tears were streaming down her face, as she heard Lauren's whimpers.

Normani crawled to the other side of the closet when she heard someone walk towards the door. She blinked when the door opened and the small room was filled with light.

"Get out," Mr. Martin ordered, an unconscious Lauren in his arms.

Normani looked from the man to Lauren, wanting to check on her younger foster sister, but the man just glared.

"Get out or else she'll get worse," he threatened, smirking when Normani ran out the room.

Mr. Martin dropped Lauren onto the ground and closed the door.

"Go to your room," he told Normani, grabbing a shoe. He threw it to Normani, catching her back. She didn't stop. Normani ran to her room and hid behind the door. She could hear Mr. Martin laughing.

Normani looked around the room before freezing, there were drops of blood on the ground. Normani let out a small cry, knowing that Lauren would be in a lot of pain.

She had to save them, she just had too.

-

Mr. and Mrs. Martins were out. Normani turned to the television on and placed Lauren in front of it. Her younger sister seemed very weak, barely being able to hold herself up. Normani found Sesame Street, the episode was about counting.

Normani paid extra attention, knowing that she had to be smart to escape.

Lauren then started to cry. Normani looked over to see Lauren sobbing, shaking her little head. Normani felt herself start to tear up, not knowing how to help her little sister.

"Lo?"

Lauren curled up in Normani's side, putting her finger in her mouth.

"We're gonna leave, kay?" Normani whispered, petting Lauren's head.

Lauren looked up at Normani, wiping her tears.

"Can you say Mani?"

Lauren blinked a few times before turning to the television.

Normani turned the television off when she heard a car in the driveway. She quickly stood up and pulled Lauren up. The younger girl whimpered in pain. Lauren let out little cries as she took steps towards their room.

Normani picked Lauren up as much as she could with her small body and ran as fast as she could to their room.

The front door opened just as Normani pushed Lauren into their room.

"What're you doin'? Mr. Martin asked, a slur in his face.

"I-I wanted water," Normani answered, looking to the ground.

Mr. Martin stared at Normani before nodded. "Get outta my sight," he told her.

Normani closed her door with a sigh. She looked around and smiled when she saw Lauren hiding under the crib.

"We're okay Lo," Normani whispered, opening her arms. She smiled when Lauren crawled to her and hugged her.

-

Two days later was when Normani took the chance to leave.

The Martins were out again so Normani grabbed two backpacks and stuffed food and clothes into them. She placed the smaller one on Lauren's back and smiled when she saw that the backpack was as big as Lauren was. She got the other one and walked to the door. She opened it and looked out. Reaching for Lauren's hand, she pulled the younger girl out of the house. Lauren stayed as close as she could to Normani as they walked down the street together.

Lauren looked around in awe. She gasped when she saw dogs and birds.

Normani didn't know how much she walked, but they made it to a park. Lauren gasped at the sight of grass. She pulled at Normani's shirt and pointed to the flowers a few steps away from them.

"Go," Normani said, smiling. Lauren ran and grabbed the flowers. She ran back and gave one to Normani. Lauren just plopped onto the ground and stared at the flower, in awe of it. "Want food?" Normani asked, sitting next to her sister.

Lauren looked over and nodded.

Normani smiled and kissed the girl's temple before reaching into her bag and taking out two sandwiches. She gave one to Lauren and ate the other one.

"We're gonna be okay, yeah?"

Lauren ate the sandwich while looking around the park.

-

They had been staying in the park for a week and it wasn't fun. But they didn't want to be caught. They lived in a tube in the park. They had ran out of food and Normani started to steal food. (Fortunately, there were parties in the parks at times, especially since it was summer.)

Lauren pulled at Normani's shirt. The older girl looked over to see Lauren pouting, rubbing her stomach.

Normani felt tears fill her eyes. They hadn't been able to have any food all day and Lauren was hungry. 

"I'm sorry Lo," Normani whispered, hugging the girl. Lauren just leaned into the older girl.

They didn't eat that day.

-

There was a birthday party and Normani had to hide Lauren. She hid Lauren between two garbage bins and went to search for food.

Normani got lucky when she was mistaken for a party goer. She was given a plate of food. She quietly asked for another and when she got it, she ran to Lauren and gave her some food. Lauren ate the food very quickly. She had been so hungry.

Normani ate slower, wanting to know if Lauren would want more food to give her more.

Lauren was full when she finished her own food. Normani ate happily knowing that as the most she had eaten since arriving at the Martin house.

Lauren leaned back and closed her eyes.

They stayed between those garbage cans until the sun went down, where the girls went back into the tube for bed.

-

Another week passed. Neither girl knew their lives were going to change for the better. Normani woke Lauren up, telling her that she was going to search for food.

She didn't find anything. She walked back and saw a little girl and woman looking into her tube. Normani felt her heart beat faster. She ran faster, her hands extended in front of her.

She pushed the woman.

That pushed changed everything.


	6. A Loving Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah and Ally Say "I Do."

_March, 2013_

Dinah stared into the mirror, her eyes glued on her own dress. Her white dress hugged her body. Dinah was in love. She had the love of her life with her and she was going to officially be able to call her hers, and she was happy. No one in her life made her so happy.

"Are you ready?" Gordon asked, walking into the room.

Dinah looked at her father and smiled. "Yeah."

Gordon reached for Dinah's hand and walked to the doorway into the ceremony. He stopped and turned to his daughter.

"I am so proud of you. All your siblings have someone to look up to. They have someone they can try to be. You have never once disappointed me," Gordon whispered, leaning forward to hug her daughter.

Dinah smiled and hugged her father back.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," Dinah whispered, turning to the doors. The doors opened, allowing the father and daughter to see their friends and family standing around.

Gordon and Dinah walked down the aisle. She smiled, excited to see her soon-to-be wife walking towards her.

Dinah stood in front of everyone. The doors opened again and Dinah felt tears well up in her eyes. She watched as Ally and Jerry walked towards her. Dinah smiled, her eyes twinkling. She mouthed the words "I love you" to the other woman when she stood in front of her.

Ally smiled back, mouthing the words back.

Brandon Hernandez had gotten ordained just to marry his baby sister and her love. He started with a prayer.

Dinah ignored him, staring at Ally. She tried to memorize everything, the way her hair flowed down her back, the way the dress hung on her body. The way Ally's eyes would light up and how the edges of her lips turned upward as she smiled.

"Dinah?" Brandon called, smiling.

Dinah blinked a few times, confused. She turned to her soon-to-be brother-in-law.

"You prepared your vows?"

Dinah nodded, turning to Ally.

"Ally, my sweet tiny Ally. I love you. I love you  _so_  much. You are sweet and loving and amazing. But you also have other sides to you that I love, some not appropriate to say. But I love them nevertheless. I want to continue to find new things to love. You make me so happy. You make me better. You make me want to be a better person, because I want to be worthy of your love. By being your wife, I promise to love you. I promise to make you happy. I promise to be faithful, to stick with you no matter what. You're the love of my life Ally Brooke. No one makes me feel like you do. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you."

Ally smiled, tears streaming down her face. "You're so cheesy. But I love you too. I can't wait to see you with our kids, I can't wait to come home to you. I know we're young, but sometimes you just know. And I know that I want  _you_. No one makes my heart flutter like you do. No one makes me smile so much, laugh so hard that it hurts. You help me reach things that are really high, and that is the reason I fell for you," she said, smiling at the glare Dinah gave her. "I promise to stick by your side even when you're wrong. I promise to stick by your side. I vow to never give up on us, because we are worth fighting for. And you will always be worth my love."

Brandon smiled fondly. He turned to Ally, his little sister. "Allyson Hernandez, do you take Dinah Hansen for your lawful wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love her, to honor and cherish her, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and health, and to be her in all things a good and faithful wife as long as you both shall live?"

Ally looked at the joined hands. "I do."

"Dinah Hansen, do you take Allyson Hernandez for your lawful wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love her, to honor and cherish her, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and health, and to be her in all things a good and faithful wife as long as you both shall live?"

Dinah raised Ally's hands up and kissed the back of her hands. "I do."

"May I have the ring for the bride?" Brandon asked Zendaya. She gave Dinah the ring, who turned to Ally. "Dinah, will you now place this ring upon your beloved's finger and repeat after me."

Dinah placed the ring in Ally's finger, as she stared into her eyes. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Ally then took the ring from Leigh Anne Pinnock, a good friend of hers, and did the same with Dinah's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"In as much as Allyson and Dinah have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me by the the American Marriage Ministry website, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss your wife."

Dinah pulled Ally to her and connected their lips. Ally held onto Dinah's neck, as they kissed for the first time as a married couple.

-

Dinah laid on the bed, naked. It was their first night as a married couple. She saw Ally open the door of their bathroom wearing lingerie.

"You look lovely wife," Dinah said, licking her lips.

Ally blushed, standing awkwardly.

Dinah sat up, her eyes looking over Ally's body. "I love you."

Ally smiled as she walked to the bed and crawled to Dinah. She stopped when her face was a few millimeters away from Dinah's. "I love you too my wife."

Dinah kissed her wife, pulling Ally to her and flipping her so Dinah was hovering over Ally. "Our first night as married. I'm going to make you scream Allyson Hernandez-Hansen." Dinah then started to kiss her wife's neck.

Ally let out a small moan. "As long as I can return to favor Dinah Hernandez-Hansen."

Dinah pulled back and stared into Ally's eyes. "I love you."

Ally smiled lovingly. "I love you too."

 


	7. A Cuddly Koala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Cuddly Camila.

In 2017, Dinah and Ally got a puppy in Lauren. The little girl would have so many puppy attributes.

But in 2014, Dinah and Ally got a baby koala in Camila.

-

_2014_

Five-month-old Camila was wearing a koala onesie. She looked up at Dinah and Ally who were taking pictures of Camila in her outfit.

Camila placed the mitten into her mouth and bit it. She giggled, reaching for her foster mothers.

Ally picked Camila up and smiled. Camila gave Ally's cheek a pat and placed her head on her future legal mother's shoulder.

Dinah walked up to Ally and took Camila from Ally's arms.

"How is my little girl?"

Camila just babbled, telling Dinah while making movements with her hands.

"How about we go see your little family?"

Camila reached up and touched her onesie ears.

"Yeah, you have adorable ears."

Camila gave Dinah a nod. She patted Dinah's ear.

"I know, my ears aren't as cute."

Camila reached for Ally, whining. She curled up on Ally's arms when the older woman took her.

_-_

Nine-month-old Camila giggled as she wrapped her short arms around Dinah's legs. Dinah looked down and smiled fondly. She placed her hand on Camila's head.

"What are you doing down there Mila?"

"Mommy," Camila giggled, poking Dinah's calf.

"My little Koala," Dinah whispered, patting Camila's head.

"Ah?"

"Ko-wala," Dinah worded out.

"W-walla," Camila tried to repeat.

"Walz, my Little Walz," Dinah cooed, reaching down for the girl. She picked her up and kissing Camila's cheek.

Camila giggle and squashed Dinah's cheeks together.

"You're right, you're too young to be a Walz, right?"

Camila stared at Dinah, blinking.

"You're right. You'll be Wally until you're old enough to be Walz."

Camila giggled as she tried to shove her first into her mouth. Dinah pulled Camila's hand away with a small laugh.

"You know mommy loves you right?"

Camila giggled, patting Dinah's cheek.

"Mommy loves you very much."

-

_2016_

"I Wala!" Two year old Camila giggled, as she ran around the living room, naked.

"And the Koala needs to shower," Dinah said, chasing after the toddler.

Ally laughed as she watched from the kitchen. She had been making dinner while her wife was cleaning their child.

"No!" Camila squealed, as she ran off.

"Damn child, did you give her candy?" Dinah asked, looking at her wife.

Ally shook her head. "She did go to your mother's house earlier. And you know Milika."

Dinah sighed, "she loves to life hard for me."

Ally just laughed. Dinah shook her head and ran after Camila who was still giggling loudly. Dinah sighed before 

-

Ally woke up when she felt her throat tighten up. She looked down to see Camila asleep next to her, her arms wrapped around Ally's neck. She reached up and tried to move her daughter's arms but Camila had a tight grip.

She sighed, before running her hands on Camila's hair. She smiled when Camila scooted closer to Ally.

"I love you baby," Ally whispered, kissing the top of Camila's head. The little girl smiled in her sleep. "Our little Koala."

-

"What's your name?" an elderly woman asked when the family of three were at the doctor for a check up.

"Wally," Camila answered, grinning. 

"Wally?" the woman asked, confused. "Is it short for anything?"

"'owala," Camila told her, nodding her head. She looked at her mothers, looking proud.

Ally rolled her eyes with a smile. "Her name is Camila. My wife just calls her a koala because of her hugs."

Camila nodded, turning to the woman.

Demi walked into the waiting room.

"Karla Camila Hernandez-Hansen."

Camila looked up at the doctor. She raised her arms to get picked up by Dinah. Dinah walked after the doctor, the young girl's head on her shoulder.

Camila looked at the young receptionist. When the woman looked up, Camila sent her a wink (as well as she could, she was two years old.)

-

_2017_

Lauren whined, as she looked up at Dinah and Ally. Camila had her arms wrapped around the smaller girl.

Dinah looked at Ally with a grin on her own face. "Giving Lo your Koala hug?"

Camila nodded, "Lolo sad. I make her better."

Lauren pouted, looking up at her mothers. " _L-t g-o_." The younger three year old signed, getting her signs wrong.

Dinah smiled, letting out a laugh. She watched Lauren tried to push Camila off, but the older girl had a tight hold.

Lauren looked at Dinah, wanting help.

"Hey Mila, I think Mani needs a hug too."

The young girl gasped, letting Lauren go and ran away. Lauren looked up at Dinah, confused.

"No one can stop Mila from giving her Koala hugs."

Lauren sighed, shaking her head.

Normani appeared at the doorway, Camila's arms wrapped around her waist, a look of displeasure on her face.

Lauren ran to hide behind Ally.

Leo barked, wagging his tail.

-

_2032_

Eighteen year old Camila hugged her friends, wearing her cap and gown. Shawn laughed, having graduated with his long time friend. New friends, Andrew Bazzi, Kane Brown, and Charli Aitchison. Hailee and her long time girlfriend, Ariana were also in that group. Austin wasn't able to make it, but he would visit when they went home, which his best friends understood. (Although she did give Ariana a kiss, something she wouldn't give her other friends.)

She moved away from her friends when she saw her family. She walked up to them, holding up her diploma.

"You did it," Dinah, who was a few days away from hitting her forties, told her middle child, grabbed her diploma.

Camila wrapped her arms around her mother, hugging her tightly. Dinah closed her eyes, hugging her daughter back. "I missed your koala hugs."

Camila let out a small chuckle, tightening her hold.

"I wanna hug Camz too," seventeen year old Lauren whined, trying to get into the hug.

Dinah laughed, letting her youngest hug her sister. (Lauren's graduation hadn't happened yet, which Dinah and Ally were grateful for. They didn't want to chose between the two.)

"I remember you running away from Camila's hugs," forty year old Ally said, giving her middle child a hug.

"And when you couldn't get to Lo, you'd attack me," twenty one year old Normani said, shaking her head. "Congrats."

Camila laughed. "And now everyone loves my hugs."

Ally laughed, as the Hernandez-Hansen family hugged each other.


	8. A Big Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Lauren Hangs Out With Baby Taylor and Toddler Chris and Tries To Be a Big Sister.

 

The Five Times Lauren Took Care of Her Younger Siblings And The One Time They Took Care of Her.

-

_2019_

_One_

Lauren looked up while her Mama and Elizabeth talked. She was hugging Nala as tightly as she could.. Mama was showing Elizabeth the important signs incase Lauren struggled talking.

Lauren gave Leo a pet while she waited for the adults to finish talking.

"We'll take real good care of her. Chris was excited to have a sleepover with Lauren. He's been wanting to spend time with his big sister," Elizabeth answered, a grin on her face.

Ally nodded and crouched down in front of Lauren. "Your mom and I love you very much. If you need us, have Chris or Elizabeth call. I love you."

"L-love y-you Mama," Lauren said, stepping into Ally's arms and kissing her cheek.

Ally hugged her daughter. She kissed her cheek before leaving.

"Ready to see Taylor, Lauren?" Elizabeth asked, leading Lauren into the house.

"Wh-where Ch'is?" Lauren questioned, looking up at the woman.

"He's getting pizza with Big Chris."

Lauren nodded. She froze when Taylor started to cry. Lauren looked up at Elizabeth in shock.

"She probably needs a change, want to help?"

Lauren nodded her head. "I-I b-be b-big sssis'er."

Elizabeth offered her hand to Lauren. The little girl walked with her biological sister's mother to the youngest's room. She ran her hand through Taylor's hair while Elizabeth changed her.

"'o'o," Taylor giggled, grabbing Lauren's finger.

"Hi 'ay-'aylor," Lauren whispered, grinning at her baby sister.

Taylor laughed.

Lauren beamed at Elizabeth when the woman finished cleaning Taylor.

"You're an awesome big sister."

"Y-yes."

-

_Two_

"Lolo!" Chris shouted as he ran to hug his big sister. Lauren beamed as she hugged him.

"Hey Lauren," Older Chris greeted, smiling at the young girl.

Lauren gave the man a toothy grin. "H-hallo."

"How are you today? Did you learn that new word?"

"T-tywan-wanno'auw-wus w-wex," Lauren answered, proud of her self.

The older Chris grinned. he gave Lauren a high five. "That is great. Next up, Triceratops."

"T-ticewa-ops," Lauren muttered, nodding her head. "I-I g-get, 'k-kay?"

"I know you will."

Younger Chris let out a whine when he tried to get his shoes off and was unable to. Lauren rushed to him. It was a perfect moment to be a big sister.

She ran to him and stared at his shoes before pulling at one of the shoelaces. She grinned as she grabbed the shoe, pulling it off. Chris gasped and clapped his hands. "T'ank you," Chris said, kicking his free foot.

Lauren nodded, feeling proud of herself.

-

_Three_

The family and Lauren were sitting around the table, boxes of pizza in the middle. Lauren grabbed two slices pizza and watched the Evans family eat. Lauren turned to Taylor, who was eating small bites of pizza.

"I-I h-help?" Lauren asked, looking at Elizabeth.

"You want to help feed Taylor?"

"Y-yes," Lauren answered. "I-I b-be big s-sis'er."

Elizabeth smiled as she gave Lauren the plate with Taylor's cut up pizza. Lauren grabbed a piece and blew on it before offering it to Taylor. The younger girl squealed as she ate the food.

"G-good?"

Taylor just opened her mouth. Lauren happily fed her baby sister, understanding why Camila and Normani liked feeding Lauren.

"Don't forget to eat Lauren," older Chris said, cleaning little Chris's face.

Lauren nodded her head while she took a bite of her own pizza, wanting to remember to take one for Camila and Normani.

-

_Four_

One movies after dinner, all three siblings were showered and dried.

Lauren kicked her legs, hugging her book.

"What do you cubs want to do?" Big Chris asked, carrying in Taylor.

Lauren showed her book the older man. She jumped in place when Elizabeth and Chris placed their kids on either side of Lauren.

Lauren opened her book with a big grin.

"Th-that S-Simba. An-and D-Daddy Si-Simba an-and Mama S-Simba," Lauren told her siblings, who were paying attention. Lauren turned to page to the next picture.

"N-Nala. M-my bes-best f-fwiend."

Chris nodded his head, reaching over and turning the page. "Th-that's W-Wafiti," Lauren said, looking at Taylor.

Older Chris and Elizabeth watched the three siblings, all happy to be with each other.

-

_Five_

"S-sleepy t-time?" Lauren asked, following after her siblings' parents.

"Yeah, time for the actual sleepover," Elizabeth answered, leading Lauren and Chris to the boy's bedroom where they were gonna stay at.

There was a big mattress on Chris's floor, enough space for both older siblings and there was space for Taylor's little cot-bed.

Papa Chris placed Taylor on the little bed. He moved back and watched as Lauren tuck the baby in. Lauren made sure Taylor had her teddy bear and gave her a kiss. She turned to Chris who was laying down. She tucked him in and kissed the top of his head.

"S-sleep g-good," Lauren whispered, squirming into her spot. She closed her eyes, a grin on her face.

-

_Bonus_

Chris rubbed his eyes while he woke up. The could hear little whimpers, and it was keeping him from sleeping. Sitting up, he looked at his sisters. Taylor was asleep in her little bed. Lauren was trembling.

"Lolo?" Chris whispered, crawling a little closer.

"N-no," Lauren whispered, her eyes still closed.

Chris gently touched Lauren's shoulder causing the girl to jump up.

"Lolo? It me, Ch'is," the younger boy whispered, confused as to why Lauren was so scared.

"'o'o?" Taylor muttered, rubbing her eyes.

Lauren didn't respond. She just breathed heavily.

Taylor climbed out of her cot and wrapped her little arms around Lauren. The older girl started to cry. Chris was quick to join the hug.

"I 'tect you," Chris told Lauren, rubbing her back.

Lauren nodded her head, her breathing and sobs slowing down.

Chris and Taylor both hugged Lauren until she fell asleep. Taylor fell asleep not long after.

He was happy he found an older sibling. And he was happy to make her as happy as she made him.

 

 


	9. A Monthly Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camila, Lauren, and Normani get their periods, and how they react.

****In a family full of females, Dinah and Ally thought puberty was going to be easy. They knew what their daughters were expecting. They knew how to help them, even if one wasn't like the others.

-

_Normani_

_2024_

Normani knew about puberty. She knew what would happen when she reached a certain age, she just didn't know what age that was. She was thirteen, and knew she was close to puberty. Her breast area was hurting, she learned it meant she was getting  _boobs_. She was getting taller, she was going through all the changes.

A few months after Normani turned thirteen, her stomach hurt a little. It wasn't too much, but enough to make it uncomfortable. She let out a sigh, rubbing her stomach to ease the feeling in any way.

"I'm sorry baby," Ally whispered, giving Normani a heating pack.

"Is it gonna hurt every time?"

Ally shrugged. "It's never the same for everyone. It may, it may not. But Mom and I will help in any way we can."

Normani nodded. She laid on her bed and watched as Ally showed Normani how to put on a pad.

When Normani got her period, she felt so relieved, hoping the cramps would leave soon.

The next month, she was expecting her period, pain killers not far. She hoped her sisters were prepared for it when it came around.

-

Normani was watching  _Lion King_ , she watched as Scar let Mufasa drop. She gasped, feeling tears fill her eyes. Camila, Dinah and Ally all turned to Normani, two smiling knowingly. (Lauren's eyes were on the television, not giving her sister any mind.)

"What's going on?" Camila asked, scratching the top of her head.

"You'll find out," Normani answered, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

-

_Camila_

_2027_

Camila paid attention in class, unfortunately. She knew what puberty entailed, bleeding every month, she would get taller (she was excited fort that), grow boobs (she was excited for that too), and hormones.

She could feel hormones affecting her. She'd feel weird, her heart would beat a little fast and her stomach would flutter when she'd look at her female friends, especially around Ariana, Hailee, Keana and Alexa. She didn't  _want_  to have those feelings.

She went to the restroom and pulled down her pants and underwear. She Camila saw the red drops on her underwear.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, saying the only thing that came to mind. "Fuck."

She did  _not_  want to deal with that every month.

-

_Lauren_

Lauren knew about puberty. She knew it meant you were getting older. She just didn't know what exactly happened. She always got distracted when anyone started to talk about it. It wasn't her fault she got bored easily.

She had been feeling off that day. She didn't know why, but she knew it was a weird day. She went along her day, glad it was a Saturday. She was laying in bed with Leo, watching a movie when she moved, feeling a small damp feeling between her legs. Her heart started to beat quicker, not knowing what was happening. She hasn't peed herself, she knew that.

She stood up and pulled her pants down before peeking into her underwear, seeing blood there.

_She was going to die._

-

Camila walked into the house, humming to herself. She walked passed Lauren's room, to hear sniffling. She walked in to see Lauren pacing. Leo was laying on the bed, his head on Nala. He turned to look at Camila before turning his attention back to Lauren.

"What's going on?" Camila asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I'm b-bleeding," Lauren whispered, tears in her eyes. She pointed between her legs, "a-am I gonna die?"

Camila frowned. Lauren knew about periods,  _right_? A thought appeared.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, knowing she was going to get in trouble, but it would be worth it.

Lauren burst out crying.

-

"What's going on?" Dinah asked, walking into the room. She walked in to Lauren crying and Camila patting the girl's back. Leo was laying on her lap.

"I'm dying!"

Dinah frowned and looked at Camila, who looked suspicious.

Dinah walked up to Lauren and crouched down. "What do you mean you're dying?"

Lauren rubbed her eyes. "Th-there's blood, down there. C-Camz said I'm gonna die."

Dinah sighed, turning to Camila. The girl shrugged, a smirk on her face.

"Lo, do you remember when we talked about puberty?" Dinah asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lauren shook her head.

Dinah sighed. She grabbed Lauren hand and pulled her to the restroom. She grabbed a pad and started to explain on how to use it. Lauren watched with red cheeks.

"I-I'm gonna die?"

Dinah shook her head. "You're not gonna die. You're growing up. This means you are becoming a woman."

Lauren's eyes widened. She nodded her head. Dinah gave Lauren another pad and walked out, letting Lauren put it on in private.

"How long was Lauren freaking out?" Dinah questioned her middle child.

"An hour," Camila answered, sitting on Lauren's bed, petting the dog.

Dinah walked to Camila and looked down at her daughter.

"Nice," she said, holding out a fist.

Camila laughed and fist pumped back.

Lauren walked out soon after, looking at her mother. "Wh-what else happens?"

-

"Our last one just got her period," Dinah said, smiling softly.

Ally sighed. "I don't want our little girls to grow up."

"Mani is sixteen, Lo and Mila are thirteen. They are young women."

"Can't they stay little forever?"

Dinah turned and looked at her wife. "But they are amazing. We did a great job with them."

"I'm happy I did this with you," Ally whispered, leaning over to kiss her wife. Dinah smiled, putting her hands on Ally's bare stomach. She kissed her wife, letting her hands higher.

Before Dinah could get where she wanted, the door opened. Three teens and a dog ran into the room and jumped on the bed.

"I'm not gonna miss the interruptions," Dinah muttered, a grin appearing when Lauren cuddled at her side. Normani and Camila found spots around the bed, Ally smiling at their daughters. "But this is my favorite place."

 


	10. A Smol Duckling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren follows Camila around.

 

Lauren took many roles in Camila's life.

-

_2018_

_The Scapegoat_

Lauren and Camila looked down the toilet, watching the water pile on top of the toilet paper. Camila reached up and pulled the handle to make the toilet flush.

Lauren pulled at Camila's shirt.

" _Where go_?" Lauren signed.

Camila shrugged. The toilet started to overflow and both girls took a step back.

"Oh my god!" Ally shouted, grabbing the toilet plunger. "Who did this?" She questioned, working to unclog the toilet.

Lauren raised her hand, even though Camila stuffed the toilet.

"Why?"

Lauren shrugged. She bit Nala's ear.

Ally sighed. "Don't do this again, okay girls?"

Lauren nodded her head, turning and walking out of the bathroom.

"Thanks Lolo," Camila said, smiling.

Lauren smiled back. She was happy she made her sister smile.

-

_The Wing-Woman_

Lauren looked down at the flowers in her hand. She turned to look at Camila. "'py?" Lauren asked, raising her hand.

Camila nodded. "Make me happy."

Lauren gave her a smile and took a deep breath. She turned and walked towards the girl reading a book. Lauren placed the flowers on the girl's lap. The older girl, a teenage girl, put her book down and turned to Lauren.

"These are so pretty. Are these for me?"

Lauren nodded her head. She gave a small wave while keeping her eyes to the ground. "'a-'allo."

"Are they from you?"

Lauren shook her head. "'a-'amz," she said, pointing to her sister, " _you're pretty_ ," she signed.

The girl looked over at Camila, who blew a kiss. Lauren giggled when Camila walked up to her. She winked at the older girl. "I'm Camila. You're pretty." Lauren nodded her head next to her.

The teenage girl smiled. She leaned down. "You're cute too, both of you."

Camila grinned. "I'm four. I'm old 'nough."

The girl kissed Camila's cheek. "Call me when you're older." She stood up and walked away.

Camila was in awe from the kiss, she didn't notice something important.

"'amz," Lauren said, pulling Camila's shirt. The older girl turned. " _Number_?"

"Damn," Camila muttered.

-

_The Distraction_

Camila placed the hoodie on Lauren's head. "Ready?"

"'es," four year old Lauren whispered.

Camila made Lauren do a turn before nodding.

"Go."

Lauren nodded her head, and watched Camila walk away. She placed her Nala on the ground. She counted to five in her head and then walked into the kitchen. She sees Dinah eating cereal at the table. She takes her breath.

"'avy aw, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh," she sang, walking in front of Dinah, singing the Baby Shark song she saw on YouTube on Dinah's phone. (From Dinah's point of view, all she could see was the top fin on Lauren's head.)

Dinah turned to Lauren and picked the girl up. Lauren flapped her hands around.

"Mama, I aw," Lauren said, giggling.

Dinah smiled. "You're an adorable shark."

Lauren nodded her head. She saw Camila climb onto Dinah's chair and sprinkled salt into her cereal.

Camila and Lauren made eye contact. The older of the two four year olds nodded and ran off.

"'aw Mommy!"

"Sh-ark," Dinah worded out.

"'awk," Lauren repeated, a small crease between her eyebrows.

"That's right my smark baby," Dinah cooed, kissing Lauren's cheeks.

The little girl giggled and kicked her legs. Dinah placed Lauren on the ground. Lauren walked out the kitchen, singing, "'avy 'awk, oh, oh, oh."

" _Oh my god!"_

Camila laughed loudly. Lauren clapped her hands, happy her shark distraction worked.

-

_2019_

_The Peacemaker_

Camila and Normani weren't speaking to each other. Lauren didn't know why, but she didn't like it. So she sat down in between them and just hugged Nala and Leo.

Neither of her older sisters looked at her or each other. She made a big show of inhaling and held her breath. It caught the attention of both sisters.

"Boo?"

"Lolo?"

Lauren shook her head.

"What're you doing?!"

"B'eathe Lolo!"

Lauren glared at them.

They looked at each other. "We're not mad at each other!"

"I love Nani!"

The two hugged each other. Lauren narrowed her eyes and then exhaled.

"F-f'en's?" Lauren asked, rubbing Leo's head.

Normani shook her head. "Yeah Lo, Cami and I are friends."

"Sisters," Camila whispered, smiling softly.

Lauren grinned, feeling happy.

-

_The Interpreter_

Camila looked at the test in front of her. She didn't know the answers to a lot of them. She looked up and searched the room. Her eyes landed on her baby sister, making eye contact.

Lauren gave her a nod. When Ms. Anna turned her back to them, Lauren signed the letter "C". Camila nodded and circled the answer. She stared at Lauren's hand, waiting for the next sign. It went on for the whole test.

Never in her life had Camila felt grateful for knowing sign language. Especially when she got an A+ on her test.

They did get caught. Lauren was spelling out the answer.

"Lauren, Camila, can I see you outside?"

Lauren's eyes widened. She turned to Camila, who looked slight put off.

The followed Ms. Anna out the classroom. Lauren looked panicky. Camila crossed her hands over her chest.

"Do you know why I called you two out here?"

"No."

Anna looked from each girl. She kept her eyes on Lauren. The little girl broke down crying. The teacher sighed.

"Cheating is wrong, you guys know that, right?"

Lauren signed, " _Sorry_."

"I know you are, this is your only warning. Next time, I will tell your mothers, okay?"

Lauren nodded. Camila rubbed her sister's back.

"I'll let you calm down. Come in when you're ready."

Lauren nodded her head. Camila stayed with her sister. When the door closed behind the teacher, Lauren rubbed her eyes and stopped crying.

"F-five, a-apple," Lauren told Camila, signing letter for letter, who nodded. "S-sis, o-owange."

Camila passed that test as well.

-

_The Partner_

Dinah was watering the plants, humming a tune to herself. Lauren's head popped up from behind a pot.

Counting to three, Lauren dropped to the ground. Dinah placed the hose down and ran to her youngest.

"Are you okay?" Dinah asked, helping Lauren up.

The little girl nodded. She counted to four in her head and then ran away.

"Wh- oh my god!"

Camila had gotten the hose while Dinah was distracted and hosed Dinah.

The mother of the two reached over and grabbed the youngest. Lauren kicked her legs, hoping to be let down. Dinah ran after Camila grabbed the hose and aimed it at her middle child. Once Camila was trembling, she aimed the hose to Lauren.

The little girl screamed.

-

_The Best Friend_

Lauren raised her hand. The teacher walked up to the girl and knelt down in front of her.

"'allo," Lauren whispered, looking down.

"Did you need help?"

Lauren nodded her head. "C-Camz likes, uh, wan-wan' drawing fo-for Camz."

Dianna smiled fondly. "Her birthday is coming up right?"

Lauren nodded her head. "Yes."

"And you want to make her something?"

"Yes."

"What if we print out a Stitch picture and you color it?"

"T-tank you," Lauren whispered, moving to hug her teacher.

Dianna smiled and gave the little girl a small pat. She went to print the picture out and gave it to the little girl. She watched as Lauren and Halsey coloring.

When their art class ended, she watched Lauren swing her legs on the chair.

Camila and Shawn ran into the classroom. Lauren squealed softly, hugging her drawing to her her chest.

Camila walked up to Lauren. "Hi Lolo, have fun?"

Lauren nodded excitedly. She offered the paper to Camila. "F-fo' you."

Camila took and looked at it. She grinned. "I love it. Thanks Lolo."

Lauren hugged Nala, smiling brightly.

Dianna's heart felt like exploding as she watched Camila tell Lauren and Shawn her favorite parts, what shades she like and how proud she was. She could see how it made Lauren so happy.

She hoped her favorite kids were that cute.


	11. A Fun War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah and Camila love to prank each other.

 

Dinah and Camila had a fun relationship. Normani loved watching it grow. She remembered shortly after Normani and Lauren started living with them, Dinah tied Camila's shoes together. When the young three year old tried to run after Lauren, she fell on her face. That night, Camila asked to sleep with Dinah, not wearing any pull ups. Dinah woke up with surprise.

It was fascinating to her. It was like they were friends, but Camila was still three.

But as they got older, things got nuttier.

-

_2017_

Normani was following Camila to her bedroom. The younger of to two was through her bedroom door. Both were tired and just wanted to have a nap (Lauren was in Speech Therapy). When she pushed the door open, something fell down and slammed on top of her head. Camila gasped, her head sticking to the top of her head.

She heard laughter behind her. She turned to see Dinah leaning against the wall, a smirk on her face.

"Meanie," Camila muttered, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, go get cleaned up, you wet rat."

Camila huffed and turned. Normani just stared with wide eyes.

-

Normani loved how Camila would include their baby sister in the pranking. Little Lauren had raised her arms, wanting Dinah to pick her up. The mother was sitting on the couch, and allowed Lauren to sit on her lap. Lauren stood on Dinah's lap and placed her hands on Dinah's cheeks and giggled.

Normani watched as Camila crawled towards Dinah's shoes and softly tied the laces together, as well as she could. She was still learning to tie shoes, Mama Ally wanted them to stop tripping on themselves.

Camila crawled away and then ran back to Dinah. Lauren turned and moved to sit on the couch, giggling. Dinah leaned back and smiled at Lauren.

Camila moved to stand in front of Dinah.

Normani stood straighter, wondering about what was going to happen. Normani loved Camila's one-liners with her mothers.

Camila turned her back to Dinah and patted her butt. "Kiss."

Lauren started to giggle (even though she didn't know what was happening.) Camila ran off. Dinah stood up to run after the older three year old.

Normani watched as Dinah fell on her face. She started to giggle, while Lauren giggled even louder.

"Damn it Camila!"

-

Normani had woken up from her nap and was told to cover Lauren's ears. She watched as she placed a can next to Camila's head and pushed it.

There was a loud noise, causing the girls who were awake to flinch.

But Camila woke up screaming. Lauren started to cry.

Normani just glared at Dinah. "Oops."

-

Camila wasn't happy. She wanted revenge. And she was going to get it. She had gotten Lauren to ask for a pie. The mothers couldn't say no to the little girl, and she was grateful for it.

Camila snuck into her mothers' room, to see the younger other sleeping. She walked to Dinah and slammed the pie on her face.

Dinah gasped, waking up. Camila ran off, laughing like a maniac.

-

_2018_

Camila was walking down the hall, when Dinah grabbed the little girl. Lauren ran after Camila. Normani walked in that moment.

Dinah turned Camila in the air and held her by her ankles.

Lauren jumped up, trying to reach for her sister.

"My 'amz," Lauren said, reaching for Camila.

"Mama! Down!"

"Say I win," Dinah told her daughter.

"Never."

"My!" Lauren shouted, jumping for her sister.

Dinah shook her. Camila squealed, laughing.

"Put her down Dinah! Or no fun time," Ally said, walking by.

Dinah pouted and placed Camila down. Lauren hugged Camila and made sure she was okay.

Normani just stood there, watching.

-

The family of five were out. Dinah and Ally wanted Lauren to be comfortable in public, and decided to have dinner in a restaurant.

Lauren was coloring the menu, minding her own business. Ally was looking through the menu, trying to decide of desert while Normani was looking around.

Camila was playing with her cup. She then looked over at Dinah and offered it to her mother. Dinah grabbed the cup and drank from it, only to make a disgusting face. She took the lid off the cup and looked inside. She sighed and took out the ketchup that was in there.

Dinah rolled her eyes.

-

_2024_

It had been a few days after the whole Hogwarts prank. Eleven year old Camila was cutting carrots when Dinah walked in, trying to be sneaky.

Camila knew Dinah walked in, but kept the pretense that she didn't know. Dinah snuck behind Camila.

"Boo!"

Camila screamed and brought the knife down hard. She made sure the red substance was spread out enough before screaming, "Oh my god!"

Dinah just saw red and started to panic.

The best part was that Lauren had just walked in, wanting to greet her mother, saw all the red and then passed out.

Dinah looked from Camila to Lauren, not sure who to help. Camila just glared at Dinah. "Revenge." She showed Dinah her hand, there wasn't a single scratch on her.

Dinah glared back. She then went to check on her youngest, while thinking of a way to get back at her first child.

-

_2031_

Seventeen year old Camila walked into her car. It was a hot day and she couldn't wait to get the air condition. She turned on the air and was just attacked by powder.

Camila coughed, rubbing her eyes. She looked around before finding the note.

_Ha ha sucker. -Mom_

Camila huffed.

-

_2035_

Dinah was driving when she received a call. She looked at the caller ID,  _Walz._

"Hey Mila," she greeted her twenty one year old daughter.

" _Mom! I hit Lauren with my car!_ "

Dinah quickly parked on the side.

" _There is so much blood._ "

"Is she okay? Is she awake?"

" _I-I'm scared Mommy._ "

Dinah closed her eyes. She could feel tears in her eyes. "Is your mother around?"

" _Mom?_ "

"Did something happen?"

" _Yeah. Don't ever eat my pizza again._ "

"Damn it Camila. So you didn't hit Lauren?"

" _Oh no, I totally did. She's fine though._ "

"Don't ever use that joke again. I don't know what I would do something really bad happened to you," Dinah told her, her voice soft.

" _I know Mom, I won't. It was too mean. I love you and Lo is okay._ "

"I love you too."

Dinah hung up and let her head fall back. She was going to kill that girl. Or that girl was going to kill her.

Whatever happened first.


	12. A Hard Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sisters don't always get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to Child Abuse and Child Neglect.

  _2024_

_Normani vs. Camila_

Thirteen year old Normani was busy doing her homework when ten year old Camila burst into her room, Lauren (who was nine) was in her usual speech therapy, getting help for her stutter.

“Get out,” Normani told the girl, not even looking at her.

“Why?”

“Because I say so.”

“Why?”

“You’re so annoying,” Normani commented, rolling her eyes.

“Why are you mean?”

“Why don’t you grow up?”

Camila frowned. “Bitch.”

Normani turned her chair and pushed Camila. The younger girl fell back, her eyes wide. Camila whimpered, holding her wrist to her chest.

Normani’s eyes widened. “ _Fuck_ , I’m sorry.”

Camila shook her head. She pushed herself up. “You’re a bitch.” She ran out the room. Normani sighed, closing her eyes. She slammed her hands against the table.

She stood up and walked towards Camila’s room. She tried to turn the doorknob but it wouldn’t budge.

“Mila?” Normani called, hoping for an answer. She didn’t get one. “I’m sorry Cami.”

Camila opened her door. “You don’t call me that anymore.”

Normani sighed, closing her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you mean?” Camila asked, looking at Normani. “You used to be nice.”

“I don’t wanna be mean, But I’m not little anymore.”

“You can be nice,” Camila whispered, shaking her head.

“I’m a teenager Cami, I’m supposed to be all mean and stuff,” Normani said, smiling.

“Will I be mean to Lo when I’m thirteen and she’s not?”

The smile disappeared from Norman’s face. “Yeah, let’s be nice to Lo? Her heart would break if we were ever mean to her.”

Camila nodded, turning to her wrist.

“Let’s get ice for that. We can hang out if you want.”

“Can we play the new Mario game?”

“Of course. Just know I’ll beat you.”

“No you’re not!”

Camila rolled her eyes. She pulled Camila in for a hug. “You are annoying though.”

The younger of the two perked up. “It’s my job.”

Normani laughed and shook her head. She placed her arm on Camila’s shoulder and lead her to the kitchen to ice her hand.

-

_2017_

_Lauren vs. Normani_

Lauren kept her back to Normani.

“I’m sorry,” Normani whispered, touching the tiny girl’s shoulder. Lauren flinched.

Lauren shook her head, curling up into a smaller ball.

Normani turned to the door, making sure no one was walking in, before turning to Lauren.

“Are you hurt?”

Barely three-year-old Lauren gave one nod. Her whole body hurt. Normani had promised to protect her, to not let the big people hurt her but she left her.

“Lauren, I was in da room,” Normani said, tears streaming down her face.

Lauren turned and looked at the older girl. She could see that Normani was really sad. She whimpered as she pushed herself closer to Normani. She nodded her head and curled up against the other girl.

“Love you Lo,” Normani said, tapping to her chest.

Lauren looked up at Normani. She tapped her chest back, telling Normani she loved her back.

-

_2026_

_Camila vs. Lauren_

12 year old Camila stared at the paper in front of her. She looked around class, seeing everyone else look at the paper in front of them.

Camila knew what was going to happen when she got home. Her parents were going to ask why she didn’t try like Lauren. And she was tired of being compared to her little sister.

“Wh-what’d you g-get?” eleven year old Lauren asked, looking over at her older sister.

“Doesn’t matter,” Camila answered, anger in her voice.

Lauren frowned, nodding her head.

Later that day, Lauren showed Dinah and Ally her test score, a 99. Camila clenched her teeth, knowing she was going to be asked about her own, a 65.

“Camila,” Dinah sighed, looking at the paper.

Camila glared at the table in front of her. She could feel angry tears in her eyes.

Dinah and Ally excused themselves. Lauren turned to Camila. “Do you th-think y-you’ll be in t-trouble?”

Camila turned her glare to the younger girl. “What the fuck do you think?”

Lauren flinched.

“Don’t be a such baby.”

Lauren looked down, tears in her eyes.

“Stand up for yourself. Grow some fucking balls.” Lauren didn’t respond. “This is why no one wanted you.”

“Camila,” she heard, turning her head to her mothers standing at the doorway. “Why would you say that?”

Camila shrugged. “It’s true. The only reason we got her was because we wanted Mani.”

Lauren shot off her chair and ran out. Camila felt bad, but didn’t want to back down. Dinah ran after the youngest, leaving Ally behind to deal with Camila.

“Why would you say that?” Ally asked, her voice low. She took a step towards her middle child, wanting answers.

“Because I don’t  _want_  her in our family anymore!” Camila shouted, shaking her head.

“Why not?”

“Because you’re not gonna want me anymore,” Camila whispered, tears falling down her face.

“Camila-”

“I’m not smart like her. Nice like Lauren. I just keep  _fucking_  up.”

Ally rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her daughter. “We will always want you. We don’t want you to be like Lauren, or Normani. We don’t want you to be anyone other than yourself. You’re Karla Camila Hernandez-Hansen and that is who we want you to be.”

“I’m sorry,” Camila whispered, looking up at Ally.

“I know you are. You’re still grounded. What you told Lauren, that really hurt her. I want you to apologize to her. She looks up to you Camila. You’re one of her big sisters. She needs you to look after her, not hurt her.”

“I know. I was just mad. I didn’t mean to hurt her.”

“I know you didn’t. Just remember, she’s adopted, so are you.”

Camila nodded her head. She stood up and walked to Lauren’s door. She could hear Dinah whisper to her baby sister.

“It’s okay, just let it out.”

Camila closed her eyes, listening to Lauren cry. The younger girl was sobbing hard. And it hurt Camila because she knew it was because of  _her_.

She pushed the door open and walked inside. She saw Lauren hugging Nala on the bed, Dinah rubbing her back. Camila felt her heart break when she saw Lauren try to look away from her.

“Can I talk to Lo, alone?” Camila asked, looking at her baby sister.

Dinah nodded her head. She kissed the top of Lauren’s head and walked to Camila. The older sister expected a glare, only to be surprised when Dinah kissed her forehead.

“Lo,” Camila whispered when Dinah left. The younger girl looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with the older girl. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say what I did.”

“ _You did_ ,” Lauren signed, causing Camila to sigh. She knew she hurt the younger girl enough that she couldn’t talk anymore.

“I was hurt. I was mad. I just wanted to hurt you. I’m not smart like you. I’m not you and that hurt me. I didn’t want to hurt alone. People want you Lolo. Mama and Mom, they want you. Mani and I want you. I  _need_  you Lo. My birth parents didn’t want me either.”

Lauren looked at Camila, tears streaming down her face. “ _I want you_.”

“I want you too. You’re my baby sister. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you from myself.”

Lauren walked to Camila and hugged her. “I love you Camzi.”

“I love you too Lolo. I promise, no matter how many times we fight, I will always love you.”

Lauren didn’t respond. She just hugged the older girl.

 


	13. A Female Player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Camila and her player ways.

_2018_

Camila leaned against the wall. She had a toothpick in her mouth. She nodded at the girls that passed by. A lot of them giggled. Camila blew them a kiss, and each girl blew one back. Camila tried to count how many girls' passed by, but there were too many.

Before Camila could ask for numbers, Lauren walked up to her. She pulled her older sister's shirt. " _Mama_?" the younger four year old signed.

Camila sighed, turning to her baby sister. "Let's go," Camila said, holding her hand out to Lauren who took it.

Lauren was walking next to Camila, her attention on the birds flying in the sky when she tripped. Lauren started to cry, while Camila stared in shock.

"Oh no!" Camila heard, the voice sounded different from what she was used to. She looked over to see a brunette running towards them. She watched as the teenage girl picked Lauren up. "Are you okay sweetie?"

Lauren's eyes shifted around before turning to Camila. She wiped her eyes. She nodded her head.

Lauren nodded. She looked at her hands that had scraps on it. With her tear filled green eyes, she looked up at the girl.

  
"Oh, will a kiss make it better?" the girl asked, getting a small nod from Lauren. She grabbed Lauren's little hands and kissed above the scraps. Lauren sighed contently.

"C-C-Ca-Camzz, t-t-too?" Lauren asked, pointing to her sister, who was watching the whole exchange.

The girl laughed and turned to the older of the two. "You're Camz?"

Camila nodded her head.

The girl smiled. "I'm Emma." She leaned down to the girl and kissed the girl's cheek.

Camila perked up. She watched Emma stand up and nod to the two. "Are you okay?"

Lauren nodded, rocking on her heels.

Camila watched the girl walk away.

"C-Camz happy?" Lauren asked, turning to her older sister.

"Really happy," Camila answered, touching her cheek.

-

Camila puffed out her chest and took a deep breath. She could feel the flower in her hands. She walked into the room and walked straight towards the older woman. Camila stared at the woman in front of her.

"Fow wife," Camila said, offering the teacher the flowers.

Ms. Shay laughed. She grabbed the flowers and looked at the little girl. "Thank you sweetie."

Camila just turned her cheek and tapped it. Shay laughed again and kissed the cheek.

Camila nodded her head and walked out, not a care in her world.

-

_2019_

Camila swung her legs, staring at the two women in front of her. She wasn't the center of attention, Lauren was. Ms. Anna and Ms. Brittany were talking about Lauren's education.

Lauren was hugging Nala on Dinah's lap. Normani was curled up at Ally's side. Camila raised her hand.

"Yes Camila," Anna asked, a smile on her face.

"Date? With me?"

Lauren nodded her head. "P-P'ease."

Brittany laughed. She leaned close to Camila. "I would, but Anna would get jealous."

Camila shook her head. "I wanna date both of you. And Ari."

"How about Ms. Anna and I come over for dinner next week?"

Camila perked up. "Yes please. I dress up and get flowers and open doors."

Ms. Anna laughed.

"Happy," Lauren said, giggling. She hugged Nala tightly. Normani shook her head, a smile on her own face.

(The dinner never happened, a few days after that Lauren was kidnapped.)

-

_2029_

Ariana stared at the pool balls on the table. She tried to think of her next move.

"How's Brooke doing?" Shawn asked, looking at Keana and Austin.

"She's doing well. Lauren and Lucy are babysitting."

Ariana grabbed the pool cue and aimed it to the ball. She bend forward and felt a pair of hands on her waist. She rolled her eyes and turned her head.

Camila was staring at her, a smirk on her face.

"This view is amazing."

"Yeah?"

Camila leaned against Ariana's body. The younger of the two could feel warm air against her neck. She closed her eyes.

"I can't wait to feel you against me,  _naked_."

Ariana bit her lip. She pushed against Camila. "Why wait? We can go to the restroom, no one will think anything of it."

"You know how to make me happy. But you're gonna need a bed for what I plan to do to your body."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Make you forget your own name," Camila whispered, her lips barely touching Ariana's.

The two girls just stared at each other, waiting for the other one to initiate the kiss.

"Oh my god, can we keep this PG?" Austin asked, covering his eyes.

Camila turned to him. "You weren't PG last year when you got your girlfriend pregnant."

Austin narrowed his eyes. Shawn and Hailee started to laugh. Keana placed her hands on Austin's cheeks and kissed his lips. "Don't argue with her. Just get used to it."

Austin stuck out his tongue at Camila, who returned the gesture.

Camila looked at Ariana. "How about we get out of here?"

Ariana nodded her head, feeling Camila's hands run up and down her sides.

Camila grabbed Ariana's hand and turned to their friends. "See you guys later."

"Get out of here you nasties," Austin said, shooing them away.

Once the two girls were out the door, Camila pushed Ariana against the car. She leaned towards her ear. "A preview for later."

Ariana melted when she felt Camila kiss her neck. The older girl was standing between her legs, pressing up against Ariana. "Let's get to my place."

Camila pressed her lips against Ariana's. She pulled away and opend the door for her girlfriend before getting home and driving off.

That night, the only name Ariana remembered was Camila's.

-

_2037_

Camila loved being on stage. She looked over at Ariana who was singing to her mic, Shawn, who was playing guitar along with her and their friend Bazzi in the drums behind them. Camila loved feeling the guitar strings against her fingers. She loved how the music flowed through her. She especially loved the attention female fans were giving her.

God knows how many pieces of under garment have been thrown in her directions. She'd smirk and wink at girls just to get them all riled up.

She just loved her life.

-

Camila smirked as she pressed her lips against the girl's neck. She could feel the girl shake against her body. She pulled back and stared at the girl.

"Where's your girl?" the girl asked, raising an eyebrow.

Camila shrugged. "Not my girl anymore. I can do whatever I want,  _whoever_  I want."

The girl's eyes filled with arousal.

"This is a one time thing," Camila said, pressing her lips against the girl's neck. "Nothing is coming out of this."

The girl let out a moan. "I'm okay with that."

Camila pulled the fangirl into her dressing room, ready to show her a great time.

-

_2045_

Camila smiled as she watched the little boy wink at a girl.

Ariana sighed. "Just like his mother."

The older of the two smirked and crouched down in front of the little boy. "You're cool, aren't you Blakey?"

Blake Hernandez-Hansen-Grande smiled. "Super cool Mami." He pushed his hair back and smiled.

"My little man," Camila said, high-fiving her son.

"What if he likes boys?" Ariana asked, watching her son fix his little jacket.

"Can't really judge. As song as he's smooth with them too," Camila answered, walking to her wife.

Ariana rolled her eyes. She smiled when her wife kissed her lips.

"Hi, you a, uh, a good tamale," Blake told a girl walking passed them.

Ariana pulled away from her wife and started to laugh. "I can see Lo's influence."

"Maybe Lo should teach him to flirt," Camila whispered, her eyes widening. "I think we can make the greatest player that existed."

Ariana shook her head. She grabbed her wife and hugged her. "I love you."

Camila smiled back. "I love you so much. No one holds a candle to you."

She turned to her son and smiled at the small boy who saw a puppy and was distracted.


	14. A Miniature Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normani wanted to be a doctor, once upon a time.

_2016_

****Five year old Normani ran her hand through Lauren’s hair. The two year old girl was whimpering. When Normani touched her head, it felt a warm. She knew Lauren was sick. Her former foster mothers had complained about Normani when she got sick. From what Normani remembered, Lauren was hot. And she had to get cold. Normani placed a cold towel she took from the restroom and placed it on the sick baby. Lauren kicked the towel, her eyes watering.

“You haveta get better,” Normani told the little girl, who shook her head. Normani sighed. “I know Lo.”

Lauren whimpered, rubbing her red eyes. Her lips started to tremble. Before Normani could do anything, the little girl started to cry.

Normani closed her eyes, she knew what was going to happen. She just wished she was able to stop it. She just wished she was smart enough.

-

Normani leaned into the toilet, her stomach feeling all weird. She inhaled deeply, only to throw up. She could feel the back of her throat burn as tears appeared in her eyes. She tried to make herself as silent as she could. She rubbed her eyes, wiping her tears off.

She heard small feet hit the ground. She looked over to see Lauren walking to her, her arms opened. Normani flushed the toilet and just sat on the ground. She felt Lauren wrap her little arms around her. Normani closed her eyes. She just wished someone would take care of her.

-

_2018_

Seven year old Normani was gently woken up. She opened her eyes, feeling yucky. She saw Ally standing over her.

“How are you feeling?” Ally asked, placing her hand on the girl’s forehead. Normani leaned into the touch.

“Bad,” Normani whispered, shaking her head.

Ally smiled at her. “We’ll try to change that.”

Normani nodded, closing her eyes. She felt Ally tuck her in and kiss her forehead. She was being taken care of, and she liked it. She didn’t have to make herself better anymore, she had mommies that would.

She could finally be a child.

-

Normani could hear the whining and crying. Four-year-old Lauren and Camila woke up sick. Lauren had thrown up on the ground next to her bed. At the moment, Lauren was crying while Ally sat next to her in front of the toilet. The little girl was gripping the sides of the toilet while she felt her stomach revolt. Camila was whining about her stomach ache.

Normani knew it was her moment. She could finally be the doctor she wanted to be.

What she didn't expect was that being a doctor was the  _last_  think she wanted to be.

-

_Fevers_

Normani nodded as she listened to her mother, who explained what the numbers meant. She saw that the number for Lauren was higher than the number for Camila.

Lauren whined as she grabbed the cold, wet cloth on her forehead.

“No Lo, you need this,” Normani said, moving Lauren’s hand before the little girl could move it off.

Lauren pouted. “ _Wet_ ,” she signed, shaking her head. She tried to move the wet cloth off, but Normani stopped her again, placing Lauren’s arms at her side.

“It’s gonna make you better.”

Lauren whined, tears in her eyes. She shook her head. “Ov!”

Normani shook her head. “No Lo. You wanna get better right?”

Lauren nodded her head.

“Leave this on. You’ll get better, okay?”

Lauren nodded her head. She let out a yawn. Normani smiled. She moved off the bed. She placed the thinnest blanket on her sister, who was falling asleep.

Normani leaned forward and kissed Lauren’s cheek. “You’re gonna get better.”

The seven year old walked out of the room and grinned when she saw her mothers standing there. Dinah picked her up and carried her to the living room, where she’d be able to continue her  _Ozzy and Drix_ marathon, (Dinah and Ally bought the whole series when she noticed Normani taking an interest).

-

_Stomach Aches_

Normani sat with Camila, the little girl whining. “Tummy hurts,” Camila told Normani.

The older girl nodded her head. She pulled Camila’s shirt up and started to rub it. Camila seemed to calm her whining, her eyes closed. Normani just watched as the distress on Camila’s face relaxed and the girl fell asleep.

“Everything okay Mani?” Dinah asked, standing at the doorway.

Normani looked up and smiled. “Yeah. Cami is feeling better. But I don’t wanna stop.”

“Your arm may start hurting.”

Normani shrugged. “I want Cami to feel better.”

Dinah smiled.

-

_Food_

Camila and Lauren were both lethargic. They both struggled to stay awake, but they both had to eat. Dinah sat close to Lauren and helped her eat, the younger one needing more help. Normani was okay with that because it meant she could help Camila eat. Normani got a spoonful of soup and blew on it. She blew on it twice before, with the help of Ally, fed the spoon to Camila, who opened her mouth.

“You’re a great big sister,” Ally whispered, watching as Normani took care of Camila.

The oldest daughter beamed.

“You’re a better big sis than I was,” Dinah said, smiling at her daughter.

“I just love my sisters,” Normani told them, her cheeks burning red. She looked over at Camila, who was staring at the soup. “More Cami?”

Camila nodded. “Please Nani.”

With a grin, Normani helped Camila eat her dinner, while Ally reminded her to eat her own.

-

_Being Sick_

Normani sat with Lauren, who was laying on the ground. The little girl was watching  _Lilo and Stitch_ , Camila was asleep on the couch.

Lauren quickly sat up. She turned to Normani, tears feeling her eyes. Normani frowned, looking at Lauren. Before she could ask what was wrong, Lauren threw up.

Normani’s eyes widened while she stared at her lap. She looked at Lauren, who started crying. Dinah and Ally rushed to the girls. Ally picked up the younger girl and took her to the restroom. Dinah helped Normani out of her clothes.

“Mommy,” Normani whispered while she stepped out of her pants.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t wanna be a doctor no more,” Normani told her, shaking her head.

Dinah just laughed, kissing the top of her eldest’s head. “I know baby. Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?”

“Please,” Normani answered, shaking her head.

-

_2042_

Thirty-one year old Normani rocked the small body, while the little girl cried. She had been in the restroom for an hour. Her butt had gotten numb. But there is nowhere she'd go. Val had everything else covered, all she had to worry about was the girl leaning against her.

“I know, I know,” Normani whispered, rubbing her back.

The little girl sobbed. She felt her stomach turn. The little girl lounged forward and threw up into the toilet. Normani rubbed her back while the girl cried.

“Mommy,” she sobbed, looking at her mother, runny nose and all.

Normani smiled at her. “I know baby. You feel yucky right?”

The little girl nodded her head. She rubbed her eyes.

“I have medicine for you,” Normani told her daughter.

“No mommy,” she whispered, shaking her head.

“It’s gonna made you feel better Mads. And after you take your medicine, we can go cuddle on the couch and watch Scooby Doo.”

The two year old pouted, looking up at her mother. Maddie, Val and Normani’s eldest child, nodded. “‘Kay mommy.”

Normani stood up and picked up her daughter. She walked out the room, hoping to make her daughter feel like she did when her mothers took care of her.


	15. A Protected Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren and Lucy take their relationship to two different levels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: They have sex, so there is awkward sex here.

_****2029_

****There was a knock on the door and Camila shot up to open it. Lauren grinned when she saw her girlfriend of one year walk in. She sat up, but was careful not to jolt Charlie too much. She kept her eyes on Lucy as the girl walked up to her.

Lucy smiled at Lauren. "Hey babe."

Lauren looks down as her cheeks turn a bright red color.

Camila smirked as she watches Lauren whisper a small "Hallo."

"You are such a bottom," Camila commented, getting her arm slapped by Ariana, "look at her."

Lauren has the most confused look on her face. She looks like she doesn't know who Nala was. "What?"

"Lo, don't let Camila destroy your innocence," Hailee said, smiling softly.

"But what does that mean?"

Keana leans over and whispered in Lauren's ear. The green eyed girl's eyes widened.

"I-I can top!"

The whole table erupts in laughters. "Lola, sweetie, you couldn't top even if you were surrounded by the bottomest of bottoms," Austin said, shaking his head.

Lauren huffed. She blushed when Lucy leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You are a bottom."

-

_2031_

Two years into the relationship, seventeen year old Lauren and Lucy were hanging out in Lauren's room. Camila was still at her music school, Normani was in New York. Keana and baby Brooke were out for the day, Austin, Dinah and Ally were all at work.

Lauren leaned forward and kissed Lucy's temple. "I-I think, I think I'm ready," Lauren whispered.

Lucy pulled back and looked at Lauren, who looked nervous. "Are you sure? I don't want you to do anything you don't want to."

"I-I want to," Lauren said, her hands rubbing against each other. Lauren looked over as she rubbing Lucy's arm.

A smile appeared on Lucy's face as she leaned forward. "Not now. I want it to be perfect."

Lauren nodded her head. She leaned forward and kissed Lucy's lips.

-

Home alone, Charlie locked out of the room. Lauren laid in bed with Lucy straddling her. She could feel Lucy's lips against her neck. She could feel own cheeks redden. Her breathing a little heavy from her nerves.

Lucy pulled away and looked down at Lauren. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't, I don't wanna mess up," Lauren whispered, looking up at Lucy.

Lucy sat back and pulled Lauren up. Lucy placed her hands on Lauren's cheeks, looking into the green eyes she loved.

"This is my first time too," Lucy whispered, giving Lauren a small peck. "It's okay to be nervous. I'm freaking out. I want this to be perfect for you too. But you are my girlfriend. And I love you. And as long as I am doing this with you, this will be perfect. Trust me?"

Lauren closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. She looked at Lucy. She gave her a little nod.

"Are you good? We can not do this if you want. I don't mind watching a movie with you. We can go to that one place they opened a few blocks away," Lucy suggested, looking at her girlfriend.

Lauren shook her head. "No, I, I want to do this."

Lucy smiled and kissed Lauren. She pushed against Lauren's lips until the girl was lying on the bed. Lucy sat back and pulled Lauren's shirt off. She felt Lucy reach behind her and unhooked her bra. She felt Lucy pull her bra and saw her throw it across the room. Lauren felt her cheek warm up.

Lucy reached over and placed her hands over her breasts. Lauren let out a whimper, watching Lucy stroke her breasts. The older girl smiled and leaned down, her lips kissed Lauren's chest. The younger of the two giggled when the other girl reached a certain part on her chest.

Lucy just laughed, her lips against Lauren. She pulled back and grabbed Lauren's hands. With her hands over Lauren's, she pulled her shirt off. Lauren let out a shaky breath.

"It's okay," Lucy said, smiling down at Lauren.

Giving her a little nod, Lauren reached over and unclipped Lucy's bra. She bit her lip, feeling her cheeks turn red as Lucy removed her bra.

"You, uh, you're pre-beautiful," Lauren told her, her eyes staying on the ceiling.

"You're not even looking at me," Lucy complained, a grin on her face.

Lauren closed her eyes. "I, uh, I don't have to look at you to know you're beautiful."

Lucy didn't respond.She grabbed Lauren's hand and placed them on her own chest. Lauren's eyes widened.

"Boobs," Lauren said, her voice in awe.

The older girl grinned. "Yeah. I have some and so do you."

Lucy leaned down and kissed Lauren's lips. The green eyed girl could feel Lucy's bare breast pressed against her own chest. She felt her cheek heat up even more.

Lauren closed her eyes. She felt her breath hitch as she felt Lucy's hands on her jean buttons. She felt Lucy let out a laugh against her lips. The older girl unbuttoned Lauren's jeans and pushed them down her legs and tossed them on the ground. Lauren felt breath pick up when Lucy touched her bare thighs.

"Still good?" the older girl asked, looking down.

Lauren nodded her head. "Y-yeah."

Lauren watched as her girlfriend hooked her fingers at the top of Lauren's panties. The shy girl's breath got caught. She shook her head.

"Would you like to see me first?" Lucy asked, grabbing Lauren's hand. The younger girl nodded her head. The older girl sat up stood next to the bed. Lauren moved off the bed and with trembling hands unbutton Lucy's pants. She looked up at Lucy and after receiving a nod, she pulled the older girl's pants down.

"Th-that, it looks nice," Lauren said, pointing to Lucy's panties.

The older girl smiled. "They'll look better on the ground, don't you agree?"

Lauren gave her a small nod and took her panties off. She averted her eyes.

Her girlfriend placed her hands on Lauren's cheek and made her look at her. "Don't get embarrassed Lo."

The younger of the two nodded her head. She let her eyes go from Lucy's eyes to her breasts, dow to the area between her leg. She smiled. "You're, uh, pretty."

The other girl leaned forward and kissed Lauren's lips. The younger girl moaned into the kiss. She felt Lucy grabbed her panties and pushed them down. But was too distracted by the kiss to do anything about it. Lauren kept her eyes closed as Lucy started to kiss down her neck. She whimpered as Lucy kissed lower and lower. She let out a moan when she felt Lucy's lips on her left breast, and then on her right.

Lucy kissed the bottom of Lauren's belly button and helped Lauren out of her panties. She looked in front of her and then up at Lauren, her eyebrow raised.

Lauren bit her lip, her eyes on the wall behind Lucy. "C-Camz, sh-she took me to, uh, do  _that_."

"You're cute."

She stood up and pushed Lauren down the bed. She stayed kneeling between Lauren's legs.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Lauren's eyes shifted to the ceiling, only for them to close when she felt Lucy kiss her inner thighs. Lauren gasped, as Lucy's lips got closer to her center.

"P-please," Lauren whispered, her eyes closed and her hands grabbing Lucy's hair.

Lucy grinned and moved back. "Please what Lo?"

"I-I don't know," Lauren whispered.

Lucy laughed. Lauren tightened her hold on Lucy's hair when the older girl ran her tongue up Lauren's lips.

"F-fudge," Lauren moaned, causing the other girl to stop and laugh.

"I love you so much," Lucy told the younger girl, "but let's keep this rated r, yeah?"

"B-but I don't say that," Lauren answered, looking down at Lucy.

"Just say what you feel. If you want to shout  _fuck_  at top of your lungs, do it."

Lauren didn't have a chance to say anything when Lucy leaned forward and gently bit Lauren's nub. The girl gasped. "Fuck."

Lucy herself moaned, knowing she got Lauren to curse. She stroked Lauren's entrance with two fingers, before easing one in. She felt Lauren arch up on the bed. She could hear Lauren's moans get louder as Lucy eased another finger in Lauren. She sucked on Lauren's clit while pumping her fingers in Lauren.

"Oh, fuck," Lauren said, her voice loud.

-

Dinah walked in the house, her bag over her shoulder. She was excited to just get lay on the couch and watch tv.

" _Oh, Lucy, fuck. So good,_ " she heard.

Dinah turned and just walked out the house. She'd be back later.

-

"So close," Lauren whimpered, pulling Lucy's hair. She could feel her thighs tremble as she felt her body heat up.

Lucy could feel Lauren tighten around her finger. She sucked harder and moved her fingers faster. She added a third finger and thrust harder, curling them inside of her girlfriend.

"Oh my god," Lauren cried, her pelvis arching off the bed, before just falling back. She panted, staring at the ceiling.

Lucy licked Lauren's cum off her fingers before licking the cum off Lauren's lower lips. Once she deemed the girl clean and crawled up the bed. She smiled at Lauren and the younger girl just lounged up, connecting their lips.

Lucy moaned, knowing that Lauren was tasting herself.

Both girls laid on the bed, staring at each other.

"Can I try?" Lauren asked, a small look of hopefulness on her face.

Lucy nodded her head and turned so she was on her back. Lauren moved to straddle her girlfriend. Lucy moaned she felt Lauren's wetness on her stomach.

Lauren leaned forward and started to kiss Lucy's neck. She moved down Lucy's body. She gave each breast a peck and a small pat.

"Don't be so awkward Lo. Just do what feels right," Lucy told her girlfriend, running her hand through Lauren's hair.

Lauren took a deep breath and kissed Lucy's breast. She gently bit under the nub, before letting her tongue sooth the area. She continued to travel down. She ran her finger through the trimmed hair before letting it run lower. She let her fingers get soaked from Lucy's wetness. She moved one finger probe Lucy's entrance.

"Is this okay?" Lauren asked, her eyes on her work.

"More," Lucy moaned, her eyes closed.

Lauren added another finger and pumped them. She leaned down and latched her lips on Lucy's clit. She felt the older girl thrust into her mouth. She smiled and removed her fingers. She moved her mouth lower and thrust her tongue into her girlfriend. Lucy gasped, her hands gripping the bed covers around her.

"Fuck, baby, so good."

Lauren felt proud of herself as she used her thumb to rub Lucy's clit. When she felt Lucy tighten around her tongue, she removed it and thrust her fingers into the girl. She copied the motions Lucy did on her and connected her lips on the other girl's clit.

She felt Lucy lose herself against her. The older girl thrust against her fingers, her thighs shaking as she got closer to the edge.

"Oh, fuck me Lo. I'm so close. Fuck," Lucy moaned, her hands pushing Lucy closer to the edge. She let out a loud moan as she came on Lauren's fingers. The younger girl didn't remove her fingers and let Lucy ride it out.

Lauren removed her fingers from Lucy and licked them. She crawled back up and looked at Lucy. "Was I okay?"

"You were perfect," her girlfriend answered, leaning over to kiss her. "Where did you learn that?"

Lauren blushed. "Camz had me watch pornos. She said I had to learn."

Lucy laughed, moving to kiss her girlfriend. Lauren pushed against her, before curling up next to her girlfriend. "I love you."

"I love you too."

-

Dinah poked her head into the house. She nodded her head. "It's safe."

-

_2040_

Twenty-five year old Lucy stood straighter when she saw the doors open. She felt her breath get caught in her throat. She watched as Ally and Dinah walk down the aisle with her soon-to-be wife between them. Lucy's eyes stayed on the woman wearing a white dress.

Lucy reached for Lauren's hand when they reached the front. She smiled with tears in her eyes.

Lucy looked at Ally and Dinah.

"Take care of her," Dinah whispered, smiling at Lucy.

"With all my heart."

Lucy watched as Dinah and Ally each kissed one of Lauren's cheeks before moving to their seats. Lucy grabbed Lauren's hand hand pulled her until they were in front of Val, who wanted to officiate the wedding.

"Welcome. We are all here for one reason, and that's to We are here to watch this bond between Lauren and Lucy," Val started, looking at the guests. "I met Lauren when she was five. And she was so scared of everything. She hated meeting new people. And she went through things no child should. And I remember seeing her moments of panic, and only her family seemed to be able to help her through it. But there was someone else. I remember seeing six year old Lucy holding her, whispering that she was okay. I had never seen anyone calm Lauren that wasn't her family. It was like finding a diamond in the the dust. That was the moment I realized what they had was special. And now we get to all see their special relationship go to the next level."

Lauren and Lucy stared at each other.

"Both women have something to say."

Lucy nodded her head. "Lo, I remember the day we met. We were three and in the  _Small World_  ride. I remember how scared you were, but you gave me your Timon Keychain. That was the day I knew I met my wife, even if I didn't know what wives here. And then we met again when we were five and I was so happy. I remember our first kiss and how I made you feel safe. I only ever wanted was for you to be safe. Your smile would give me butterflies. No one ever gave me butterflies like you did. That's why I never dated anyone. That's why I never  _looked_  at anyone. I knew you were my person. And by being your wife, I am promising you forever. I am promising my heart, because no one has made it skip a beat like you have. I am promising to hold you when we go to bed. I am promising to love you, forever."

Lauren looked at the people watching them before turning to Lucy. "I, I love you. I love your smile. I love your laugh. I love how you listen to me when I talk, and you hold me when things get too much. You know what I need before I even know what I need. All I want is to have a family with you. Growing up, things were hard. I had a great family, but I was always scared that was all I was going to have. But then I met you and you were nice. And you gave me friends. You gave me happiness. And when my sisters were breaking up with their boyfriend and girlfriend, you made sure our relationship never felt like it was going to end. I love doing everything with you. I love cooking, watching tv, drawing,  _sex,_ I like the way you touch me-"

"Corrupted!"

Lauren giggled. She looked at Lucy. "And I promise forever. I promise to love you. I promise to stay by your side, now and forever."

Lucy reached over and wiped Lauren's eyes.

"And now, the rings," Val said, smiling at Brooke, who wanted to be the Ring Bear. She gave Val the rings.

The two women exchanged the rings with promises.

"With the power invested in me, I pronounce you wives. You may kiss."

Lucy pulled Lauren to her and kissed her while the audience cheered.

"I love you  _wife_."

"I love you  _wife_."

The two then shared another kiss. 


	16. A Fun Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camila and Ariana take their relationship to different levels.

_2030_

Camila smirked as she locked her door. She pulled her shirt off, her eyes on her half-naked girlfriend on her dorm bed.

“Charli is staying out?” Ariana asked, her eyes trailed on Camila’s bra covered breasts.

Camila bit her lip before answering. “Texted her to find another place to sleep tonight.”

Ariana pushed herself up, grabbing the belt hoops of Camila’s pants and pulled her girlfriend towards her. Camila stood between her legs, looking down at the younger girl.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Ariana said, looking up at Camila.

Camila’s hand touched her girlfriend’s cheek. She smiled down. “You’re fucking hot too.”

She watched as Ariana unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down, leaving Camila half-naked.

Ariana reached for Camila’s panties, but the older girl shook her head. “I didn’t say you can do that.”

Ariana looked up at Camila, waiting. The older girl placed her hands Ariana’s cheeks and leaned down to kiss her. Camila reached around and unhooked Ariana’s bra.

She kept her lips connected with Ariana’s, pushing her down onto the bed. She started to move down her body. She kissed down Ariana’s neck, down her best. She smirked when she was between the other girl’s breasts. “You’re so hot,” she said, giving Ariana’s left breast a kiss. She bit Ariana’s breast, receiving the gasp she wanted. She gave Ariana’s nipple her attention, her other hand squeezing Ariana’s other breast, her thumb rubbing the nub.

“Camila,” Ariana moaned out, one hand gripping Camila’s hair and the other extended on the bed.

Camila switched breasts, before moving towards where Ariana wanted her to be. She smirked, using her teeth to pull Ariana’s panties off. She kept eye contact with her girlfriend. She pulled the rest of the panties with one hand while stroking Ariana’s folds with the other. Ariana’s moans were like music to her ears.

Camila moved over Ariana’s body, her lips on the girl’s necks, sucking to leave a mark. She started to rub Ariana’s clit. The younger girl gasped in her ear.

“Please,” Ariana moaned out, her eyes closed.

  
“Please what?” Camila asked, liking the power she had.

“I need you.”

“I can’t wait to  _fuck_  you,” Camila whispered into Ariana’s lips.

“Then do it,” Ariana told her, glaring at her girlfriend.

Camila laughed. She moved her fingers away from Ariana’s body. “Are you telling me what to do?”

Ariana groaned. “I hate you.”

The older girl just smirked. “What do you want me to do?”

“Fuck me,  _please_ ,” Ariana told her, rolling her eyes.

“I don’t think I like the attitude,” Camila responded, a smirk on her face.

“Fuck me,  _oh_ ,” Ariana closed her eyes when Camila thrust her fingers into the girl.

“You’re so wet, so good,” Camila told her, “I can’t wait until my tongue is in you.”

Ariana just whimpered. Camila felt her fingers become wetter. She leaned back and watched her fingers pump into Ariana.

“So tight,” she said, thrusting harder and quicker than before.

  
“More,” Ariana moaned, moving to match Camila’s fingers.

The older girl leaned down and gently bit Ariana’s clit, getting a small scream.

“Oh my god,” Ariana cried out, her hands gripping the bed covers around her. Camila sucked on her clit, her lips swiping every once in a while. She leaned back and let her thumb rub the nub. “Ca-mila.”

Camila looked at Ariana, seeing her chest rise and fall at a quick rate. Her hands were fists at her side. Her eyes closed, her lips opened slightly. Her hair a mess around her. She leaned down and removed her fingers, getting a disappointed response. She smirked.

She gave Ariana’s center her attention. She rubbed her clit, getting a reaction. She thrust her tongue into Ariana’s entrance. The younger girl arched off the bed, a loud moan escaping her mouth.

Camila felt Ariana’s hands on the back of her head, feeling Ariana push her. Camila started to suck, hearing Ariana get louder. She could feel Ariana getting closer to cumming.

Camila bit Ariana’s clit and shoved her fingers into her, curling her fingers. Ariana buckled against her, crying out that she was cumming.

Camila sucked on her fingers, watching Ariana come down from her high.

“How was that babe?” Camila asked, smirking around her fingers.

Ariana sighed, “So good.”

Camila kissed her lips. Ariana moaned against her lips. She pulled away.

“Do I get to fuck you now?” Ariana asked, looking up at her girlfriend.

“I was hoping you’d ask,” the girl answered, a smirk on her face.

Ariana reached over and unhooked Camila’s bra, pulling the straps off. She tossed the bra across the room. She looked at Camila’s breasts, pressing her palms against them. Camila moaned, moving so her hands were pressed against the wall. She felt Ariana’s lips on her breasts. The younger girl sucked around Camila’s nipple. Camila closed her eyes, feeling her underwear get wetter.

“I want your fingers inside me,” Camila moans. She felt her ruined panties pulled down. She helped Ariana take them off before taking her spot. She moaned when she felt Ariana do what she wanted. The younger girl started to pump her fingers in and out of Ariana. “ _Don’t_  stop,” Camila ordered, feeling Ariana inside her.

  
Ariana moved breasts, sucking on Camila’s other breasts. Camila started to ride Ariana’s fingers.

“Faster,” Camila moaned out, “fuck.”

Ariana smirked, causing Camila to as well.

“I want to ride your mouth,” Camila said, looking down at Ariana.

The younger girl moved so she was lying down. Camila moved forward, until she was over Ariana’s face. She felt Ariana’s hands grip her thighs.

“Ready baby?” Camila asked, her hand running over the top of Ariana’s head.

Ariana nodded her head. Camila lowered herself, gasping when she felt her girlfriend’s mouth against her.

“Fuck,” Camila moaned out, feeling Ariana suck at her entrance. Ariana thrust her tongue into Camila, her fingers rubbing her clit. Camila buckled against Ariana’s face, riding her. “Fuck baby, so good.”

Ariana switched, sucking on Camila’s clit while thrusting two fingers into Camila. The older girl started to buckle quicker.

“Don’t stop,” she said, before coming undone.

She moved off her girlfriend, panting as she kissed her. “I love you.”

Ariana grinned. “I love you too. I’m just glad our first time wasn’t sappy.”

“Next time will be even more fun,” Camila told her, her hands reaching for Ariana’s wrists, giving her a hint.

“Can’t wait. But we should probably air out the room, yeah?”

Camila just laughed.

-

_2040_

Camila stared at her family, who were having dinner. (Lauren had threatened Camila when she found out her older sister wanted to get engaged. She wanted to witness the moment.)

Normani, who was seven months pregnant, was eating food off of Val’s plate. Lauren was putting food on Lucy’s plate. Ally and Dinah were talking with Joan, the mothers speaking about their daughters. Austin was joking with Brooke while Keana watched fondly.

Camila looked down when she felt Ariana’s hand on her thigh. She looked at the girl next to her, giving her smile.

“I have an announcement,” Camila told everyone. “I’ve in love for as long as I can remember. There were many women I could have spent the rest of my life with, but there was only one that caught my attention. There was only one I wanted in my life forever.”

“Mean,” Lauren commented, shaking her head.

“I don’t want to fuck you Lauren, shut up,” Camila told her, a smile on her face. “Ariana, you are the only person I see myself growing old with. The person I want kids with. The only one I want.” Camila got down on one knee and grabbed the velvet box out of her jacket pocket. She opened it and offered it to Ariana. “Will you marry me Ariana?”

Ariana hugged Camila. “Fuck yes,” Ariana whispered into her ear.

Camila smiled. “Can’t wait until that’s all you say tonight.”

With a laugh, Ariana moved back and let her girlfriend, now fiancee put the ring on her finger.

-

Camila swayed with Ariana in her arms.

“This is our first dance as a married couple,” Ariana said, leaning against her wife.

Camila took a step back and twirled the younger woman. She pulled Ariana back. “I do promise to be faithful and love you.”

Ariana smiled. “I know. I trust you.”

Camila waited until everyone was on the dance floor before pulling Ariana away, wanting to get some alone time. She opened the first door, freezing. “Oh my god.”

Ariana came up behind her. She laughed.

Lauren’s cheeks turned red, while Lucy smirked.

“It took a few years, but we finally corrupted Lauren. I love this day.”

“I was close,” Lauren whined, a pout on her face.

The smile left Camila’s face. “My baby sister is having sex, ew.”

“She’s married.”

“She’s innocent!”

“We’ll leave,” Ariana told them, closing the door. She looked at Camila. “Let’s go celebrate our day. Forget about Lauren and Lucy.”

“I love you,” Camila whispered, a smile on her face.

Ariana kissed her lips. “I love you too.”

-

_“I promise to love you. I promise that no one, with the exception of our future kids, will come between us. I promise to be faithful to you. You are my love, my life. You are my soulmate. And with this ring, I promise forever to you. I promise to be by your side, no matter what life throws our way. I love you, so much it scared me. That’s why I asked for that break. Your love was so pure, so carrying it scared me. But it doesn’t anymore. I want to feel that love. I want to love you until death does us apart, or whatever. I love you, now and forever.”_

_“I promise to never let anything come between us. I promise to only make you sleep on the couch when you annoy me. I’m glad I’ll be marrying into your family. The family that has helped so many, you, Lo, Mani, Keana, Austin. I know when we have a family, you are going to be an amazing mother. I know you’ll love our kid, no matter where they come from. I know I will be loved and respected. I promise to be by your side. I love you, forever and always. Until death.”_


	17. A Klutzy Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren has gotten hurt a few times after leaving the Martin house. These are some moments.

_2014 - 2017_

During Lauren’s time with the Martins, all Lauren knew was pain. It all changed when Lauren and Normani ran away. But that’s a story for another time.

-

_2019_

Five year old Lauren was playing in the school yard. Lucy, Alexa and Keana were playing jump rope nearby,. Lauren didn’t want to play with them, but they didn’t want to leave her alone so they stayed close. Lauren was standing off on the other side, one of her hands gripping Nala and the other bouncing a ball the other kids let her play with.

Lauren felt someone staring at her. She looked up to see Brad glaring at her, his hands crossed over his chest. Lauren let the ball drop and roll away from her. Brad smiled and turned away.

Lauren ran after the ball and grabbed it, bouncing it again. She didn’t notice the bully walk up to her, her eyes on the little game she was playing by herself. She felt two hands on her back. She lost her grip and felt herself fall forward. Her knees made first impact with the ground. She didn’t have time to stop her hands and her cheek hit the ground.

Her knees and cheek stinged, as tears filled her eyes. Everything blurred as a sob escaped her mouth. She heard people call out her name but just continued to cry.

“Lolo!” she heard Camila scream, running towards her. She felt someone pull her up. Ms. Anna inspected her cheek, a frown on her face.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?”

Lauren nodded her head. Austin placed her arm around his shoulder, Hailee helping on the other side. Together, they helped Lauren into the classroom.

“How did you fall?” Ms. Anna asked, crouching down in front of Lauren.

  
The five year old shook her head. Camila looked angry, her hands into fists.

“Do you want to go home?” Ms. Anna asked, in which Lauren nodded her head. Ms. Anna helped Lauren up. She told Lucy to watch the classroom while she took Lauren to the nurse. Camila followed behind, ready to translate for her sister.

“Does it hurt?” the nurse asked, getting a nod. “I’m going to have to disinfect. Camila, can you hold your sister’s hand?”

Lauren squeezed Camila’s hand as she felt the stinging. She cried when Dinah rushed into the office, her hands wrapping around her mother. Dinah picked her up. “Poor baby.”

  
Lauren just leaned into her mother. “Ow,” Lauren whispered into her ear, her good cheek resting on Dinah’s shoulder.

“I know baby, let’s get you home. Do you want to stay?” Dinah asked her middle child.

Camila nodded her head. “I wanna teach lesson,” she answered, her hands into fists.

Dinah nodded. “Go my child, avenge your sister.” Dinah and Camila went their own ways, Lauren wiped her tears.

“Ow m-mommy,” Lauren whispered, her eyes closing.

“I know baby, but I’m here, mommy is here.”

Lauren closed her eyes, feeling exhausted. She fell asleep.

-

_2022_

Eight year old Lauren was running. Her mothers were watching, smiling. Camila was out with Ariana and her family, and Normani was hanging out with Becky, Jilly and Bebe. Dinah and Ally took out Lauren, Halsey, Lucy, Alexa, Keana, and Dua.

“I-it,” Lauren giggled, tapping Dua. (The british girl had been running slowly so Lauren could catch her.)

“Awe, man,” Dua complained, going to a tree.

“Let’s go Little Lion!”

Lauren ran towards Alexa, wanting to find a hiding place. She was staring back and when she turned back, she crashed into a pole. She let out a loud cry, feeling pure pain on her forehead. She reached up and felt something sticky. When she saw red liquid on her hand, she let out a scream.

Everything went black.

-

Lauren got a few stitches after busting her head opened with the pole. Lucy would kiss the gauze whenever Lauren’s cut would sting. She liked that.

-

_2030_

Sixteen year old Lauren was putting Christmas lights on the roof with Dinah.

Lauren handed Dinah the lights, when she felt something wrap around her ankle. She barely had time to look down when she lost her grip and slipped down the roof.

Lauren fell and heard a crack. She let out a gasp, her eyes opened. She tried to sit up when she felt a sharp pain in her arm.

Lauren fell back, seeing her vision darken from the edge of her sight. “Lauren!” Keana called out, running to her. “ _Don’t_ pass out. You may have hit your head”

Lauren kept blinking. She felt herself being picked up. She was quickly taken to the car and driven to the hospital to get checked out. She barely remembered anything.

She ended up with a broken arm and a small concussion. Her body was going to be sore for a few days. The bright side, she was to take it easy for the next few days, so she got to hang out with baby Brooke while everyone else decorated for Christmas. (And Ally was crazy for the holiday.)

-

_2035_

Camila was leaving her driveway, slightly distracted. She looked in the rearview mirror, when she saw her sister appear behind the car. She didn’t have time to break before hitting her. She jolted, quickly putting the car in park. She rushed out to see Lauren holding her side. “Lauren, are you okay?”

The green eyed girl glared at Camila. “What do you think?” Lauren snapped.

Camila laughed. She helped her sister up. She let her sister lean against the car.

“How much does it hurt?”

“Like a five,” Lauren answered, taking a deep breath.

“Do you need to go to the hospital?”

The younger girl shook her head.

Camila helped Lauren back into the house. She quickly got an ice pack and placed it on Lauren’s side.

While she helped Lauren feel better, she decided to prank her mother. After that happened, Camila dotted after Lauren.

“Auntie Lolo!” Six year old Brooke shouted, running to the hurt girl.

Lauren groaned, and Camila gave her a small, apologetic smile.

“I hate you,” Lauren whispered, her eyes closed.

“I’m sorry you’re such a klutz.”

-

But these are few of many. (And Camila is even worse.)


	18. A Devoted Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hernandez-Hansen Family and their bonds.

 

_2017_

Dinah leaned her head against the doorway. She stared at her daughters. All three girls were sleeping on Normani’s bed. Nala was curled in in Lauren’s arms, while the smallest was curled up in Normani’s arms, who was curled up in Camila’s arms.

“What are you thinking about?” Ally asked, walking towards her wife. Dinah turned to her and smiled.

“We have three beautiful daughters. How did we get so lucky?” Dinah responded, trying to keep her voice low.

Ally smiled, wrapping her arms around her wife. She turned to their daughters.

“Let’s go to bed,” Ally told her wife, pulling back. She held Dinah’s hand, pulling her away from the bedroom, when whimpers got their attention. They all looked over to see Lauren rubbing her eyes, trying to get off the bed. She stood next to the bed and placed Nala in Normani’s arms, letting out a little yawn. She turned and looked at her mothers. “Hey Lo,” Ally whispered, walking to the little girl, kneeling in front of her.

“ _Sleep, you_?” Lauren signed, raising her hands when she finished signing.

Ally picked her youngest up, smiling at her. “Of course. How about we all have a sleepover, does that sound like fun?”

Lauren nodded her head. She placed her head on Ally’s shoulder, her eyes closing. Dinah walked to her two other daughters, gently waking Normani up.

The six year old opened her eyes, a small, cute frown on her face. “Hey Mani, do you wanna have a sleepover?”

Normani yawned and nodded her head. She pushed herself up and shook Camila, waking her up. Normani turned to Dinah. “Lauren?”

“She’s asleep already,” Dinah answered, her hand running through her eldest’s hair. Normani leaned into her mother, her eyes slowly closing. Dinah smiled and picked her daughter up, before reaching over and throwing her middle child over her shoulder. “Let’s go Leo.”

The dog followed behind, jumping at the end of the bed and curling up. Dinah dropped both daughters on the bed, watching them cuddle with their youngest. Dinah looked at Ally. “I love you. I love this. I love my life,” Dinah whispered, smiling softly.

Ally leaned over the three girls and kissed her wife. Dinah laid down, their daughters between herself and her wife, but she was okay with that.

-

_2018_

“Mama, I ‘py,” Lauren said, looking up at Ally. The little girl was hugging Nala. Ally closed the door and turned to her youngest.

“Yeah? Why?”

“ _Love you_ ,” Lauren signed, looking up at Ally.

The mother smiled. She reached for Lauren’s hand, who gripped it. She turned to Normani, who was watching with a smile. “Yeah? Well that’s a good thing, because I love you and Normani and Camila.”

“What about me?” Dinah whined, a pout on her face.

“You’re okay,” the shorter of the mothers responded.

Lauren and Normani giggled, while Camila laughed at Dinah’s face.

Ally pulled Normani to her and wrapped her arm around the girl, her grip on Lauren’s backpack leash. The little girl looked at Ally. “Mama, Leo, I?”

“So you won’t run away like he does,” Ally responded. The little girl just giggled, her attention on her puppy.

“Mama, where we going?” Normani asked, looking up at her mother.

“Well, Mommy and I have work, and we couldn’t get you a babysitter,” Ally explained, smiling at her daughter.

“What do you do?” the seven year old questioned, having lived with the Hernandez-Hansen family for a full year, but never learned about what they did.

Dinah answered, “We help people make music.”

Normani’s eyes widened, “that’s so cool.”

Dinah and Ally beamed. They entered the building. The two parents and Camila greeted everyone they passed, (although the older four year old blew kisses to every female she walked by.) Normani watched the people pass by, while Lauren hid behind Ally with Leo.

They walked to Simon’s office.

“Dinah, Ally, hello,” the British man greeted, a grin on his face.

“Simon, meet our two new daughters. This is Normani,” Dinah introduced, signaling to her eldest face, “she’s smart and sweet. And Lauren,” the tall mother pointed to the hidden figure behind Ally, “Lauren is also sweet, and super shy. And Leo, her best friend.”

Simon stood up. He looked at Camila, holding out his fist. Camila fist bumped it. He turned and offered to do the same with Normani, who looked at her mothers for help. When they nodded, Normani tapped her fist against his. He looked over at Lauren and crouched down.

He smiled when Lauren let out a small squeak and tried to hide better. “I have some cookies I would love to give three little girls.”

“Me! I want!” Camila jumped in place, her hand up in the air.

“I-I would like some, please,” Normani said, her voice a whisper.

Lauren looked up at Ally. She then turned to Simon, and looked at his fist. She slowly reached over with her tiny hands and bumped his fist with hers. “P-p’ea,” Lauren whispered, looking at the man.

The British man stood up with a smile and walked to his desk. He took out a packet of cookies and gave it to Normani, who opened it and let the other girls gets some.

“Thank you,” Normani said, looking at her mothers’ boss.

Camila grinned. “Thanks, uh, Simon Says.”

Lauren looked at the man. “ _Thank you_ ,” she signed, not looking at him.

“I’ll have dog cookies next time,” he said, smiling at the family.

Dinah and Ally then started to talk to him about the musician they were going to work with while the three girls sat on the couch there and ate their cookies.

-

Normani stared into the booth, her eyes wide and full of amazement. Camila was on Dinah’s lap, pressing buttons, while Lauren and Leo cuddled on the couch behind them.

“We’re going to try it one more time Avril,” Dinah said into the mic. The blond in the booth gave her thumbs up.

“Avil, wife?” Camila asked, looking at the blond.

“Of course,” the musician responded into the mic, so Camila could hear.

The four year old beamed, nodding her head.

Dinah just laughed. She prepared the track, telling the musician to sing.

Once the track was recorded, Avril Lavigne sat with the family and listened to everything she recorded. Camila was sitting on her lap, leaned against the woman’s breasts. Normani was sitting next to her, in awe. Lauren sat on her other side, patting Leo’s head.

“I like it,” Avril told the mothers, nodding her head, “I think it’s because my good luck charms were here.”

Camila looked up at Avril and beamed. She grinned even bigger when she felt the woman’s lips on her cheek. Normani blushed, and looked away. Lauren reached over and pulled the lady’s hand.

“ _Like it,_ ” Lauren signed, Dinah interpreting for her.

Avril just smiled.

-

“Thank, uh, thanks for saving us,” Normani told them one night.

Dinah just smiled. “I love you.” She hugged the girl as tight as she could. She heard Normani squeal against her.

-

_2028_

“Are you sure?” Dinah asked, looking at her newest daughter.

Keana nodded her head. “I want to. I’m not an Issartel anymore.”

Lauren nodded her head. “Do it.”

“What’s happening again?” Camila asked, rubbing Koda’s stomach.

“Keana is changing her name,” Normani responded, leaning against the wall.

“I wanna be a part of the family,” Keana whispered, placing her hand on her stomach, her baby getting close to being born.

“Yay,” Lauren cheered, clapping her hands.

“You’re already a part of this family,” Ally said, hugging the girl.

“I know, thanks for adopting me,” Keana whispered, looking to the ground.

“You’re a great kid. We would have traded Lauren for you a long time,” Dinah told the girl, nodding her head.

“Hey!” Lauren pouted, getting a hug from Normani.

“You’re still my favorite.”

Lauren stuck her tongue out at Dinah, who just laughed. Camila shook her head.

“Let’s go get Keana a new name,” Ally said, shaking her head at her children (all of them, even Dinah), but she wouldn’t change them for anyone.

-

_2047_

Eighteen year old Brooklyn Mahone, five year old twins Jason and Kayla Mahone, four year old Blake Hernandez-Hansen, six year old Maddie Chmerkovskiy, and five year old Chase Vives sat in front of their grandmothers and parents.

“Is that normal?” Chase asked, looking at his oldest cousin.

The eighteen year old nodded her head. “You get used to it.”

They all turned to Lauren trying to suffocate Camila with a pillow with Normani rooting for her youngest sister, Dinah and Ally cooing at Normani’s son, Derrick, Lucy and Ariana talking about their pregnancies, Austin and Val screaming at each other while playing a video game.

“This is our crazy family,” Maddie told her cousins, a grin on her face.

 


	19. A Small Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Lauren's first year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: ABUSE, DESCRIPTIVE.

****_July, 2014_

“She’s going to need a name,” the nurse told the couple. Candace looked at her husband, before turning to her baby.

Candace smiled when she saw the girl she was going to be fostering. She looked to her husband, who had a smile on his face. Candace tapped on the window, wanting to get baby Jauregui’s attention. She saw a couple turn to her, the baby they were looking at was surrounded by wires. She was glad the child they were getting seemed healthy.

  
Candace turned to the little girl. “We’re finally going to have a baby.”

Jack smiled. He placed his lips against his wife’s temple. “We’re gonna be a family.”

-

Candace and Jack decided on the name Lauren. The little girl’s green eyes would look around in awe. Candace would always hold the girl, who would looked at her. Lauren’s little hands would reach for Candace’s hair and touch it in awe.

“You’re so pretty,” Candace whispered, holding the month old baby.

-

“When will she  _shut_  up?” Candace asked, placing her pillow over her head. It had been a few weeks since taking their foster child home, and things changed.

Lauren, the little demon child, hadn’t stopped screaming. The girl Candace wished she didn’t have anymore  _wouldn’t stop_  crying. All night she had kept her up.

Jack sighed and walked out of the room. Candace waited for Jack to return.

Lauren cried one last time, before nothing.

“What did you do?” Candace asked, sitting up.

“It’s best you don’t ask,” Jack answered, getting back on the bed. He turned the lights off. Pulling his wife towards him, he kissed her cheek. “I love you.”

Candace smiled.

The next morning, when she went to check on her foster daughter, she found the girl staring at her with fear in her eyes. Lauren’s green eyes watched Candace as the woman walked around the room.

That was more like it.

-

_October, 2014_

Teething. It was painful. And all Lauren wanted was for it to stop. But the mean people got mad if she cried. She closed her eyes, feeling the throbbing pain in her mouth.

The last time she cried, Mean Man grabbed her throat and held it tightly. He scared her, and she was scared to cry for the rest of the night. But now, all she felt was pain in her mouth.

Lauren could feel tears appear on her face. They started to stream down her face. As the pain started to grow, she let out a cry.

Lauren’s eyes were closed. She didn’t hear or see the door open. She felt someone grab her arms and pull her up. She opened her eyes, seeing Mean Man standing in front of her. He looked scary.

The little girl watched him as he walked up to her and turned her around so she was on her stomach. He pulled her diaper down and brought his hand down. Lauren let out a loud sob.

“Shut the  _fuck_  up! How many times do we have to tell you?!” Jack snapped, spanking the girl who couldn’t stop crying. Jack let out a sighed, rolling his eyes. He pulled Lauren’s diaper up and grabbed her. Lauren tried to pull away from him, but the man carried her away. “If you’re gonna be back, you’re going to the bad room.” Lauren was placed inside a small room and the door was shut.

All Lauren could do was sit there until she couldn’t cry anymore.

When Jack finally opened the door, the four month baby was asleep, tears in her eyes and her diaper full.

-

_December, 2014_

Lauren was placed in the bathtub. She let out a small, almost silent whine. The water had been too cold. She didn’t like it.

“You’re going to sit here and stay silent,” Candace snapped, dropping the girl.

Lauren kicked her legs, only to get a slap on the back. She looked up at the woman, fear in her bones. Lauren felt her body tremble from the cold water. Candace dumped the cold water on Lauren’s body. She squirt shampoo on top of Lauren’s head and started to wash it.

Lauren scrunched up her eyes, knowing that the woman didn’t care if she got shampoo in her eyes. She felt Candace start to scrub the top of her head, and it wasn’t nice. Lauren could just sit there and let the woman manhandle her.

She couldn’t do anything to fight.

-

_December 25, 2014_

Lauren saw all the lights and the tree. She heard that Candace and Jack were going to celebrate, but that she was bad and she deserve a visit from Santa Claus. She didn’t know who that was or what a present was, but it sounded nice.

Lauren spent the whole night in the Bad Room.

-

_March, 2015_

Lauren laid in bed, her eyes on the door. She felt hungry, and her diaper felt uncomfortable, but that was what she deserved. She was bad and her foster parents decided when she got to be comfortable.

The little girl sighed, pushing herself up. She grabbed the end of her blanket and flapped it. It was the only entertainment she got. She was given toys, but they were taken away just as fast as they were given. She was bad and didn’t deserve toys. Her blanket was sometimes even taken away from her.

Lauren froze when the door was pushed open. She saw Candace walk in.

  
She quickly yanked the girl up and placed her on the changing table. She cleaned the small girl up and put a new diaper on. After that, she left the girl on the ground and dropped some baby food. She left, leaving Lauren alone.

Lauren got the baby food and shoved her fingers into the bottle to get some food. She ate it all, before starting to roll the bottle, knowing she wouldn’t have long to play.

-

_June, 2015_

Lauren pushed herself with wobbly feet. She put one foot in front of the other, taking a step. It was one of the rare moments Candace and Jack let her be in the living room.

When Lauren took step by herself, she fell on her butt. She gasped and clapped her hands. She looked up at Candace and Jack to see if she finally made them proud, but saw they weren’t paying attention. She pushed herself up again and started to walk to the people. When she tripped on air, she grabbed Jack’s pants. Lauren pushed herself up again, only to receive a slap on her face.

“ _Don’t_  touch me,” Jack snapped, pushing Lauren back.

The little girl sat there with tears streaming down her face. She stopped trying to walk for the rest of the day.

-

_September, 2015_

Lauren closed her eyes, feeling her tears run down her face. She whimpered softly when she felt Mean Lady’s hand grab her arm as tightly as she could.

“What the  _fuck_  did I say about noises?”

Lauren looked up in fear. She looked away, shaking her head. All Lauren had done was let out a little yelp when she almost crashed into a wall.

Her foster mother pushed her to the ground. Lauren let out another yelp, her palms slamming on the ground.

“That’s it,” Candace muttered, taking off her shoe. Lauren started to cry when she felt her body be picked up. She gasped when she felt the shoe slapped onto her diaper. “You  _never_  learn.” Lauren lost count of how many times she was hit, not that she knew how to count, all she knew was that it was a lot. Once that was done, the lady pushed her into the bad room. Lauren fell to the ground, and the door was slammed shut. Lauren felt herself start to breath heavily. She pushed herself and curled up in the corner of the room, making sure not to put weight on her sore butt.

She just wanted someone to love her. She wanted to feel safe. She wished for a savior.

-

The mean lady told her to shut up and not make a sound, or she’d go to the bad room. Lauren didn’t want to go to the bad room, so she stayed quiet, staring at the door. She could hear talking on the other side of the door. Her little heart started to beat faster as steps got closer. She watched as the door opened, and Mean Lady walked in with a little girl. Lauren looked at the little girl, seeing the warmest eyes she had ever seen.

And just like that, Lauren knew her wish had been granted.

 


	20. A Sign Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren's friends want to learn sign language.

_September 2019_

Anna Kendrick had been a teacher for four years.She thought she had experienced everything as a teacher, but when she got her fifth class, she knew it was going to be different. And it was all because of two sisters.

She remembered smiling and introducing herself to her new students and parents. The kids were new to school, and were all nervous, which was understandable. She had finished talking to the Mahones when a small girl walked up to her. The little girl introduced herself, using her middle name and when searching for the sister, she saw a little girl hugging a stuffed bear and her mother’s hand. The little girl went to hide behind her mother. Anna was used to it, but she felt like it was different that time.

Anna went to introduce herself to the family, who was trying to get little Lauren to talk to her teacher, but the little girl looked scared.

"Mama, I want to stay here," little Camila said, looking at her mother, and Anna didn’t think anything of anything.

“Why?” the girl’s shorter mother asked, and her face looked like she was expecting the answer, and Anna was curious about it.

"My teachers a angel," Camila whispered, staring up at Anna, and the teacher felt her cheeks burn red. The mother looked like she was used to the answer and sent Camila away, before turning to Lauren, who was ready to go home.

Anna decided to move away and let the mothers talk to their daughter. She watched as the little girl looked even more and more distressed as time passed by. She knew then that it wasn’t like with other students.

And then the tears appeared. The little girl wrapped her arms around her mother, not wanting to let go. Anna watched as Camila ran back to try to help the little girl calm down. It didn’t take long for another little girl to appear and calm Lauren down.

(And Anna knew that there would be something there. Either romance or they would be friends for the rest of their lives.)

But Anna knew the class wasn’t going to be like any other she ever had.

-

Anna saw a friendship blossom between multiple kids. And it revolved around the two sisters. She could see how the other kids were helping with the younger sibling. She could see how Lucy, Keana and Alexa tried to include Lauren in everything they did, even if the game they were playing involved speaking. They’d change their game or would change the game. She’d see Hailee and Austin trying to keep Lauren calm. Ashlee and Ariana always made sure to finish Camila’s classwork if Lauren needed her sister. It was all so adorable.

So when Lucy and Camila came to her to talk about having recess inside, Anna wasn’t so surprised.

“Mila is gonna teached us to talk with our hands,” Lucy told the teacher, smiling at her.

Camila just nodded, a small red tint on her cheeks.

“Really? Who’s going to be in this lesson?”

“Ari an’ Hails an’ Austin an’ Alexa an’ Ashlee an’ Keana,” Lucy answered, nodding her head.

Anna turned to Camila, a smile on her face. “It’s a really nice thing you’re doing.”

“I kiss nice too,” Camila told the teacher, who just laughed.

And thus the lessons started.

-

“A,” Camila told the group, showing them her hand being a fist. Anna watched from the door way as the girls and boy watched Camila with interest. They were all following along.

She turned to make sure the other kids were playing, rolling her eyes when she saw Brad talk to his friends. She really wanted him out of her class.

Keana raised her hand.

“Yeah?” Camila asked, giving the girl her full attention.

“Is Lo comin’ tomorrow?”

“I t’ink so,” Camila responded, before continuing the letters. “J.” She finished the alphabet and then asked if the kids had any questions.

“What does Lo know?”

Camila started to teach the students words Lauren would usually use.

“Happy,” Camila said, her hands near her chest and moving them in circular motion.

The other kids started to try themselves. Camila helped each of them, mostly keeping the speed right. Once she thought they other kids were okay with the word, she moved to the next one.

“Scary,” Camila told them, moving her stretched out fingers over her chest.

When recess ended, Anna called Camila to her desk.

“You are really special,” Anna told the girl, who just beamed. “Lauren is really lucky to have you as a sister.”

“I’m lucky too. I see you everyday,” Camila responded, winking at the teacher.

Anna shook her head. She expected nothing else.

-

_Two Days Later_

The kids weren’t dumb, they knew it would take time for them to learn sign language. They didn’t tell Lauren about their secret lessons. They didn’t want to ruin the surprise. But all the little kids were excited. They almost gave it up.

But they kept the secret.

Camila was having each student sign their own names. She’d help each kid when they messed up. At the moment, Camila was helping Austin with the ‘t’, putting his thumb between his index and middle finger.

-

_One Month Later_

Camila smiled at her slightly bigger class. Becky, Bebe, Bonner, Arin, and Jilly had infiltrated the class. Normani was now helping them. The older kids liked making Normani’s sisters feel involved, especially Becky. So they decided to learn just in case Lauren ever went to them for something.

Lauren was in for a surprise for when she went back to school.

-

Anna watched as Lauren walked into the room. Nala in her arms. She stood behind Camila. Even though the little girl had friends and had no reason to be afraid, she was always a scared duckling in the morning.

Lauren pulled at Camila’s arm. She whispered in her sister’s ear, who nodded in response. She followed behind Camila and took a seat at her desk.

“Lauren!” Lucy shouted, but not really loudly. She ran to the girl and hugged her. “How were you?”

“ _Good_ ,” Lauren signed. (Anna had taken sign language classes after she learned about Lauren. It was great that her wife knew sign language.)

“I had a good day too,” Lucy answered.

Anna watched as Lauren’s eyes lit up. The girl started to sign quickly, telling Lucy about what she did the day before. Lucy’s eyes widened, but nodded as she tried to interpret Lauren’s hands in her head.

As the day passed, Lauren signed to Austin, telling him that she liked his hair spiked up, telling Keana if she wanted some of her apple slices, telling Alexa if she wanted to play in the monkey bars.

Anna watched as Lauren became more confident with her friends, as there wasn’t as big as a communication block as before.

-

_2046_

“You don’t have to talk. It’s okay. Lauren couldn’t talk when she was small either. Do you know what we did?” Lucy asked the little dark haired boy sitting next to her. She could see how nervous he was, his light brown eyes looking up at her in small increments of time.

The boy shook his head.

“We learned sign language. Her mommies taught her so she could talk without talking. Do you want to learn?”

The little boy nodded his head.

That day, Lucy (and Lauren when she got home) taught her adopted son sign language, thanking Camila for teaching her.


	21. A Scary Peson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camila deals with a pregnant Ariana.

 

_2041_

Camila and Ariana each held one of the Mahone twins. Thirteen year old Brooklyn Jane was standing near them, her eyes on her siblings.

One year old Maddie was playing with her stuffed bear. She was giggling, making the bear dance in front of her.

“I want one,” Ariana told her wife, Jason Mahone in her arm.

Camila looked at Kayla Mahone, the baby sleeping in her arms. She turned to Ariana. “Let’s have a baby.”

-

Science had figured out a way for two female to have a child with both their DNA. They would need bone marrow from one mother and an egg from the other. That was what Camila and Ariana did. In a matter of months (studies had to be done), Ariana was pregnant with Camila’s child. And both couldn’t be happier.

-

_One Month_

Camila was playing with her guitar when Ariana ran to her. The older woman felt her wife hug her from behind.

“I missed my period!” Ariana gushed, squeezing her girlfriend.

Camila wanted to answer, but Ariana was gripping her throat tightly. She couldn’t breath. Camila started to tap Ariana’s arm until the younger woman let go. Camila coughed, but had a smile on her face. She pulled Ariana to her and connected their lips. “Lets celebrate,” Camila told her wife, pulling her towards the bedroom.

When they finished celebrating, Camila decided to talk to Ariana’s bare stomach.

  
“Hey, I’m your other mom. I can’t wait to meet you and love you,” Camila whispered, before leaving a small kiss on Ariana’s stomach. Ariana just watched with a grin on her face.

They went to the doctor a week later and got the confirmation they needed. They were told to wait until the first trimester to finish before alerting anyone. They were warned about possible miscarriages. Camila felt her heart drop at the thought of losing her unborn child.

Ariana was free of many symptoms from the first month. Camila thought she was going to be safe from an emotional pregnancy.

She was wrong.

-

_Second Month_

Camila held Ariana’s hair while her wife vomited. Camila had a face of disgust, but her wife was carrying her child and she had to make sure she was happy and healthy.

“Are you done?” Camila asked, wanting to leave the bathroom.

Ariana turned to glare at her wife. “Does it look like I’m done? This is just great. Hailee, Normani and Keana got great baby daddies, but mine is useless.”  
  


Camila blinked. “Ouch. That kind of hurt.”

“Just go get me food,” Ariana said, standing up to wash her mouth. She had flushed the toilet.

“You want to eat after throwing up?” Camila asked, a frown on her face.

Ariana turned and glared at Camila. “Just get me  _food_.”

Camila raised her hands. “You got it,” she whispered, before turning. “Satan.” Camila didn’t have time to defend herself when a shoe hit her behind her head.

-

_Third Month_

Lauren frowned. “Are you okay? Are you and Ari having, uh, problems? You can stay with me and Lucy.”

Camila laughed. “No. We’re okay.”

“Are you, are you sleeping okay?” Lauren asked, a frown on her face.

“Can you keep a secret?” Camila questioned, looking up from her pizza.

Lauren froze. “No.”

“Ari’s pregnant,” Camila told her anyways, “she’s three months.”

Lauren’s eyes widened. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. A smile appeared on her face. “I-I get more family?”

Camila nodded her head. “Yeah. We’re going to tell everyone after the first trimester. So you’re the first one to know.”

“Lucy and I are adopting,” Lauren blurted, her eyes wide.

“I’m fucked,” Camila muttered, “can’t keep a damn secret.”

Lauren smiled softly.

Camila’s phone started to ring. Camila looked at it and saw Ariana’s name and picture. Taking a deep breath, she answered it.

“Hello?”

“ _I want pickles and peanut butter_ ,” Ariana told her wife.

“We don’t have that at home?”

“ _If we did I wouldn’t be asking you to get it for me._ ”

“Okay, I’ll go get that.”

“ _Love you!_ ”

Camila hung up and looked at her younger sister. “I really can’t wait for the baby to arrive.”

Lauren smiled. “You got six months.”

Camila dropped her head onto the table.

-

_Fourth Month_

“Ariana and I are expecting!” Camila announced, only to have Ariana slap her shoulder.

“I’m the one carrying the baby. I wanted to announce it,” she snapped, glaring at her wife.

Camila sighed. “I’m sorry.”

All the mothers (and twenty four year old Taylor and seventeen year old Sofi) went to congratulate the mother-to-be. Camila went to sit with the fathers, both Chrises, Alejandro, and  _Laucy_.

“How bad is it?” Austin asked, patting his best friend’s back.

Camila looked at him. “I wanna sleep. I just want sleep.”

Austin, Val and Shawn laughed. “Yeah, we get that,” Val told his sister-in-law.

Lauren placed her head on her wife’s shoulder. “Was Mani that bad?”

Val looked around to make sure his wife wasn’t there before turning to his family. “She wasn’t nice with the hormones. But after that stage, I loved it.”

“Yeah, you never know who you’re getting. One morning Hailee was the woman I loved. Other days it was like Satan took over.

Austin laughed loudly.

“Sinu was a nightmare when she was pregnant with you,” Alejandro said, shaking his head. “When she was pregnant with Sofi, it was a lot easier.”

Camila sighed. “I thought everyone else had it easier.”

“Nope. We’re all idiots. And our wives notice that even more when they are pregnant,” Austin said, shrugging.

“How did you deal with it with twins?” Shawn asked him, a frown on his face.

“It’s funny that you think I dealt with it. I cried every night.”

“Am I an idiot?” Lauren asked, looking at Lucy, her eyes wide.

“No, you’re smarter than these idiots,” Lucy whispered, giving Lauren a peck on her lips.

Camila turned to look as Ariana and Normani talked. Camila could see a glow around her wife. “I still love her though.”

“You’ll love her more when you’re holding your child,” Val told her. “I didn’t think I could love Normani more, but then seeing that she brought our daughter into this world made me love her more.”

Camila nodded. “I can see that happen.”

When they got home, Camila showed Ariana how much she loved her. In that moment, Camila loved pregnant Ariana, whose sexual drive was higher.

-

_Fifth Month_

Camila groaned as she felt herself shake. She jumped when she felt a harder shake. She let out a yawn, seeing Ariana awake.

“Yeah?”

“I’m hungry. I want McDonalds.”

“Can’t we get it delivered?” Camila asked, frowning.

“It’ll take too long. And I don’t want to pay extra.”

Camila nodded her head. “What do you want?”

“Six triple cheeseburgers.”

Camila let out another yawn. “Got it. Do you want fries too?”

“Duh. Now go, your baby wants dinner.”

Camila blinked as she walked out of the house and into the car. She rubbed her eyes. She turned the car on and drove to the nearest McDonalds. She ordered eight burgers, knowing Ariana would want more than she asked for and she didn’t want to be scolded at. She got the fries and some food for herself, paid and drove home. When she entered her bedroom, she saw Ariana rubbing her stomach.

The two sat on the bed and ate silently.

Camila smiled, thinking the rest of the pregnancy was going to go smoothly.

-

_Sixth Month_

“Are you calling me  _fat_?” Ariana snapped, glaring at her wife, who was just staring at her with wide eyes.

“N-no.”

“You hesitated! You  _do_  think I’m fat! How dare you!”

“I thought you were over being emotional,” Camila whispered, shaking her own head.

“I am  _not_  emotional! I am  _not_  fat!”

“I know you’re not! You’re just carrying extra weight, that’s why you’re tired!” Camila told her, trying to defend herself.

Ariana’s glare worsened. “So our baby is extra weight? How dare you?!”

Camila’s eyes just filled with tears. “I’m just tired. So tired.”

“And you don’t think I’m not tired? I am carrying  _your_  son all day every day!”

Camila just fell back on the bed she was sitting on. She was  _not_  going to win.

-

_Seventh Month_

Camila felt herself being shaken awake. She was used to it. Opening her eyes, she saw her wife staring down at her with a smile on her face.

“Do you need anything?” Camila asked, rubbing her eyes.

Ariana didn’t answer. She just grabbed Camila’s hand and placed it on her stomach. Camila’s eyes filled with tears when she felt something push against her palm. Her eyes went up to Ariana.

“Is that?”

Ariana nodded her head. “He’s kicking.”

Camila quickly pulled Ariana for a kiss. “I love you. I love you and our son. I love you so much.”

Ariana laughed against the kiss. The two just laid in bed, their hands on the pregnant woman’s stomach.

-

_Eighth Month_

Camila sat on the couch, rubbing Ariana’s feet. The pregnant woman’s feet had caused her pain, and Camila offered to rub them. Whenever she could, she’s place her hand on the swollen stomach, smiling when she felt something touch her back. She looked at her wife. “I’ve never been happier.

“Just wait until the baby gets here.”

-

_Ninth Month_

Camila clenched her teeth, feeling her hand being crushed. She let out a whimper, only to get a glare from her wife. The older girl just smiled sheepishly.

“I hate you. I hate you  _so_  much. I wish I could punch you in the vagina so you know how this feels.”

Camila winced, She smiled at the nurse that was watching them with an amused smile.

“Maybe later babe,” Camila answered, patting her wife’s hand.

She heard the doctor tell her wife to push. Ariana started to grunt really hard. Camila ran her good hand through Ariana’s hair. The doctor kept telling Ariana that they were close. That they could see the crown. Camila watched as Ariana pushed. She saw the doctor pull out their son.

“Congratulations, its a boy,” the doctor said, smiling at the couple. “We’ll just clean him up.”

Camila watched as the nurse gently wiped their son and pass it to Ariana. Both mothers looked at the baby. Camila’s heart grew at the sight of her son. She kissed the top of her wife’s head. Their son made the last few months worth it. He was worth it.

They named him Blake Alejandro Hernandez-Hansen Grande. (After finding them, Alejandro and Sinu did everything they could to show Camila they always cared, and it had showed. Alejandro cried when he found out.)

-

“So everyday, I asked Ms. Anna to marry me. She never accepted it, but I know she was close,” Camila told her son, holding him close. Her wife was asleep next to them.

The baby cooed, his little hands waving in the air.

“You know, Grandma Dinah and Grandma Ally taught me to be the best person I can be. They became my mommies when my real mommy couldn’t. And I promise to be that mommy for you. No matter who you want to be, I promise to support you. You are my precious thing Blake, and I promise to protect you as much as I can.”

The little baby opened his eyes. Camila kissed his cheek. She felt Ariana move in her sleep. Camila held her baby.

“ _Stay back, stay long, and you move on / I stress, come close, move on, please don’t_

“ _Hello, how are you? How you’ve been? / Lately I wonder how it feels to steal your kiss /_ _Nothing much, just fine I'm doing well / And you can't read between the lines, but God, I fell_

_“I only told the moon, tonight up on the roof / I told her that I'm scared that all my thoughts they look like you / I only told the moon, about the way you move / I asked her to please tell me if you tell things to her too”_

She sang softly, gently rocking her son.

-

Normani held Blake in her arms. She was smiling. “I’m going to be his favorite aunt.”

“Yeah, tell Lauren that. She’ll stab you.”

Normani laughed. “Stab me with a carrot. I can take her with one hand tied behind my back.”

Camila shook her head, a smile on her face.

“How are you sleeping?”

“Not that well. But then I see his little face and I’m okay. I feel bad cause Ariana has to wake up to feed him. I wish I could do more to help.”

“Just wait until she can stop breast feeding so much. When he’s able to take a bottle, you’ll become more useful. Just talk to Val, he helped a lot when we had Maddie.”

“Lauren’s lucky she won’t have to deal with this when she gets her first kid.”

Normani stopped. “What are you talking about?”

Camila realized Lauren hadn’t told anyone about adopting and started to laugh nervously. “You know, I think Ari’s calling me.”

“Mila,” Normani said, softly but threatening. Camila stood up and ran away, knowing Normani couldn’t run after with Blake in her arms.

-

The second time Ariana became pregnant, Camila knew what to expect. She knew what to say and what to do. She was perfect. The introduced Dylan Norman Hernandez-Hansen Grande to the world five years later, two days before his cousin.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last Camila-Centric Chapter.


	22. A Special Nala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren and Lucy expand their family.

****_2043_

Twenty-nine year old Lauren didn’t remember the first few years of her life, not fully. But she did remember the fear. She remembered the loneliness. Even with Normani, she still felt lonely. That loneliness left when she met her mothers. When she got that bond she had been craving growing up. Lauren was so sure she wouldn’t be where she was if it hadn’t been for Dinah and Ally. They saved her in many ways. And that's what she wanted. She wanted to save someone like she was.

Lucy agreed with her. She had seen how happy Lauren, Camila, Normani and later Keana were, having all been adopted. The biggest one to convince her was Keana. Her mother had been controlling and verbally abusive. When she started to live with Dinah and Ally, Lucy saw a new light in the girl.

So when the talks started, Lauren and Lucy had agreed in adopting a child. They went through the whole process, before having the chance to meet some kids.

They met four before meeting the one that caught their attention. There was a two year old boy, who looked nervous. His dark brown hair was scruffy. His eyes were a light brown color.

“Hallo,” Lauren whispered, not wanting to scare the boy.

“Lauren, Lucy, this is Chase Martinez,” the social worker said, smiling at the couple.

“Hi Chase,” Lucy told him, waving at the boy.

The little boy’s eyes flickered up, before going back to his feet. His hands were behind his back.

“Do you want to play a game?” Lauren asked, getting the smallest of nods. The boy moved and sat down on the chair in front of the green eyed woman. He grabbed the blue figure and put it in the starting line. He offered Lucy the dice.

“Can we talk while we play?” Lucy asked, moving the red piece. She continued when she got a nod. “Okay. Well, I’m Lucy and this is my wife Lauren.”

Chase’s eyes looked up at Lucy, listening to everything they say. Lucy moved her piece, before offering Chase the small cubes.

Chase took them and rolled the dice, getting a better number than Lucy did. He moved his piece, before passing Lauren the dice.

Lauren took her turn, pouting when she got a lower number. Chase reached over and gave her hand a small pout.

It was that moment both women knew Chase was the perfect boy.

(It also didn’t hurt that Chase clapped when Lucy won.)

-

It wasn’t until a few visits later that they were able to take Chase home. They hadn’t told him, but that day, they were excited to tell him. Chase had been sitting alone, watching the other kids play. Lauren went to sit with him.

“I’m adopted,” Lauren told him, getting his attention. “And my parents, my moms, they gave me a great home. I was three when they took me in. They  _loved_  me, so much. I didn’t know anyone could love me that much. I couldn’t talk either. I started talking when I was three. So if you can’t talk, it’s okay. I get it, and I won’t push. When I get too scared, or too sad, I can’t speak.”

Chase nodded his head. He looked around, seeing Lucy talk to someone.

“When I was little, all I wanted was someone to love me. Someone to hold me and tell me they love me everyday. It took three years, but I finally got that. I finally got that love and foreverness. And when I got older, I hoped to give that to someone.”

Chase tilt his head, confused. Lauren gave him a smile.

“Today I get to do that. Today I get to give someone a forever home. Only if you want it,” Lauren told the boy, who’s mouth dropped.

Chase looked from Lauren to Lucy, who was walking towards them. Chase nodded his head, excitedly. He threw himself into Lauren’s lap, his arms wrapped around her neck. Lauren rubbed his back when she felt him start to cry. Lucy moved next to Lauren, and the little boy pulled her in for the hug.

-

  
Chase had been jittery on the drive to his new home. He had a home now. He had not one, but  _two_  mommies. He was the luckiest boy around. His eyes stayed on Lucy, who was driving. She was the only one he could see, but he didn’t want to lose her. He felt like if he looked away, he’d wake up and be alone. And he didn’t like alone.

He gasped when he felt the car come to a stop. He gripped his car seat tighter when he was told to sit tight. He watched as Lauren and Lucy climbed out of the car and open the door for him. Lucy unbuckled him and helped him out of the car. Chase gripped Lucy’s hand as they took her to the house. He looked up at it.

“Ready to see your new home?” Lauren asked, smiling at the little boy, while unlocking the door.

Chase nodded his head. He was in awe as he walked in. He quickly wrapped his arms around Lucy’s leg, trying to make her see how much he loved this. He was so grateful for everything. He sat on Lucy’s lap when they watched movies, and sat on Lauren’s lap when they ate.

He didn’t know his first mommy and daddy. And he was okay with it because he had Lauren and Lucy, and that was enough.

-

Lauren and Lucy lead Chase to his bedroom, which they left for last. The little boy had shared a room with many other boys in the home. They were excited to show him his own room, which he never hand.

Lucy pushed the door open. Chase let out a loud gasp, his eyes looking around. He looked up at his new mothers, excited to go to look at his new things. Lauren gave him a nod, and the little boy ran to look at his things. He touched his bed, opened his drawers, and looked at his toys.

Chase began to cry. Lauren and Lucy rushed to check on him.

“Chase, are you okay?” Lucy asked, kneeling down in front of her new son.

Chase nodded his head.

“Are you good crying?” Lauren asked, her hand on his shoulder.

Again he nodded.

He hugged both women again. Lauren and Lucy sat with him, playing with him. He seemed to be having the time of his life.

-

Lauren was lying on her bed, her hand on Nala.

“What are you thinking so hard about?” Lucy asked, sitting on the bed next to her wife.

“Do you think he’s going to be okay tonight? Maybe we should let him sleep with us,” Lauren told her wife, getting out of bed.

“Where are you going?”

“To get him,” Lauren told her.

“No, let him come to us. Let him do this in his own time,” Lucy told her, grabbing her wife’s hand.

Lauren sighed, before nodding. Her eyes looked around the room, before stopping at Nala. A smile appeared on her face. Lauren grabbed Nala and looked at Lucy. “I’ll be back. I won’t bring Chase unless he asks.”

Lucy watched Lauren walk out. The younger woman walked to Chase’s bedroom and knocked on the door. She pushed it opened and smiled when she saw Chase watching her, already in bed.

Lauren sat down on the bed with Chase. The little boy was looking up at her confused. Lauren placed Nala on her own lap. Chase looked up at her.

“This is Nala,” Lauren whispered, “she’s my best friend. She was my guardian. She protected me.” Lauren placed Nala on Chase’s lap. “My sister, your Aunt Camila, she gave me Nala. Ever since then, I have felt safe whenever I had her with me. I want you to have her. She’ll protect you like she protected me.”

Chase’s eyes filled with tears. He hugged the stuff lion, as tightly as he could. He looked up at Lauren, and leaned into her. The new mother kissed the top of her head. She stood up and tucked her son in, who was holding Nala. She walked out of his bedroom and into her own.

Lucy was stilling sitting on the bed, her hand on the baby monitor they had bought when they started talking about expanding their family.

“I can’t believe you did that,” Lucy whispered, pure admiration in her voice.

Lauren shrugged. “Hold me?”

“C’mere,” Lucy whispered, pulling Lauren into her arms. She turned the lights off and held her wife while they both laid in bed.

-

“Why didn’t you tell us earlier?” Fifty-two year old Ally asked, holding Chase on her lap. The little boy was holding Nala.

“We wanted to make sure everything went well before we told anyone. And then we wanted to keep him our little secret,” Lucy said, while Lauren sat next to her.

Dinah poked Chase’s tummy, getting a giggle. The second Chase’s giggles ended, Dinah poked him again to get him to giggle again. The little boy would look up at Dinah, expectantly, waiting for the giggle.

Lauren was watching them fondly.

“Who else has he met?” Dinah asked, looking at her youngest daughter.

“No one. I wanted him to meet my moms first. I told him about how much you helped me.”

Ally looked at her son. “He remind of a little you.”

Lauren beamed, and Chase’s eyes lit up.

“We’re going to teach him sign language, but also help him talk,” Lucy told her in-laws.

Ally and Dinah turned to Lauren, thinking about a young Lauren. Dinah pulled Chase onto her own lap.

“Don’t let my mom teach him too much,” Dinah said getting a laugh from everyone else.

Lauren blushed as Lucy kissed her cheek.

-

Ariana’s hands were on one year old Blake’s waist, while Chase looked at his younger cousin. The adopted boy turned to his mothers, pointing to the little baby.

“That’s your cousin Blake and Aunt Ariana,” Lauren told them, standing up to crouch down next to the boy. “You’re his big cousin, so you’ll protect him when you can.”

Lucy and Camila walked in shortly after. “That’s your Auntie Camila. She gave me Nala.”

Chase shook the bear. He looked up at Camila.

“So this is my nephew, nice to meet you,” Camila said, offering the kid her palm.

Chase placed his hand on her palm. He gave it two pats and then pulled his hand back, giving Nala a hug.

“He’s adorable.”

Chase looked down, his cheeks reddening.

“Oh my god, it’s baby Lauren all over again. I can not wait until Blake corrupts little Chase here.”

“You are not corrupting our son,” Ariana told her wife, glaring at her.

Chase’s eyes widened, taking a step back. He looked up at his mothers. They were both smiling.

Camila rolled her eyes. She picked up her nephew. Chase made Nala kiss his aunt’s cheek. Camila grinned and kissed his cheek back.

“He looks like your son,” Ariana said, placing her son on the ground.

The mothers beamed. Chase kicked his legs, letting Camila know he wanted down. The second he was placed on the ground, he walked up to Blake and sat down in front of him.

Blake crawled to him.

The mothers watched as the two boys seemed to become acquaintance of each other.

Blake sat back and laughed. Chase grinned.

-

“Oh my god!”

Chase’s eyes widened as a woman reached for him and hugged him tightly.

“You have a son!”

“Yeah Manibear, don’t burst his eardrums please,” Lauren asked, a fond smile on her face.

Normani held the boy up, looking at him.

“Aun’ie Laucy!” a little girl shouted, running to her aunts.

Three year old Maddie wrapped hers arms around her aunts.

Lucy picked the girl up. “Hey Sweetie, how are you?”

Maddie grinned. “Good. Who?” she asked, pointing to Chase.

“That’s your little cousin, Chase.”

Lauren took her niece from her wife and hugged her. “Have you been good for mommy and daddy?”

Maddie nodded her head. “Yes.”

“All your kids are like you,” Lucy said, laughing. “Blake is already a little player, Maddie here is a princess, a very pretty one.” Maddie beamed. “And Chase, the silent heartthrob.”

Normani turned to Lauren. “So why was I the last one to know about this?”

“I haven’t told Keana yet,” Lauren told her sister, giving her a sheepish smile.

Normani glared at her, before turning to the little boy. “Your mommy is mean.”

Chase smiled when he heard the word “mommy”. He nodded his head.

“Want to meet Uncle Val?” Normani asked, grinning.

Chase nodded excitedly, meeting the first male he could look up to.

“Yogi!” Lauren ran to her brother-in-law and hugged him tightly.

“Hey Val,” Lauren greeted, taking a step back. “This is your nephew, Chase Vives.”

Chase waved at his hand, before leaning against his aunt. Normani beamed at how the boy seemed comfortable with her.

She couldn’t wait to spoil her new nephew, just like she was going to spoil her other nephews and nieces.

-

Keana and Austin were in awe of the new boy. Fourteen year old Brooke was glad of having new cousins, but disappointed she was way older than her cousins. Austin picked the boy up and didn’t let him down at all. Little Jason and Kayla were excited for their cousin.

Jason and Kayla wanted to play with their new cousin.

Shawn and Hailee gushed over the little boy. Alexa and Niall were excited to take the boy out with them to places (and their kids). Taylor and Chris, and the older Chris and Elizabeth were all excited for the new member of the family.

It was a few weeks later when Chase walked up to Lauren and Lucy. He signed the words,  _Mommy_  to Lauren and  _Mama_  to Lucy. Both women were filled with pure joy. When they heard those words leave the boy’s mouth months later brought them great joy.

-

_2046_

It was a few years later when Lucy and Lauren decided to have a biological child. They went through the same process Camila and Ariana went through.

Lauren had seen and learned after watching Camila, Val, Shawn, and Austin with their pregnant wives. She knew to do the opposite of what they had done.

Not that she had to change a lot. She was just as attentive as before.

When Lauren learned about the pregnancy, she got her wife lots of chocolates and flowers. She made sure Lucy knew she was grateful for her family.

During the second month of the pregnancy, Lauren made sure to hold Lucy’s hair and clean her face after she was done being sick.

On the third month, Lauren stocked up on what Lucy had been craving.

Month four started with announcements. Lauren and Lucy told Chase, who was five, he was going to have a little brother or sister. The little boy was so excited. He wanted a little sister he could protect. Chase had become a little chatterbox, but has his moments of silence. The mothers were very patient with him. (Ariana and Camila announced that they were expecting another child as well.)

The fifth month, Lauren would kiss Lucy’s swelling stomach. She’d talk to the baby every night, telling it how much she would love it.

On the sixth month, Lauren would tell Lucy how beautiful she was every morning. Chase would draw pictures of what he wanted to do with his little sibling.

The seventh month was an exciting one. They found out they were having a little girl. Chase was over the moon with the news and started thinking of names. He broke the news to everyone.

During the eighth month, Lauren had sure Lucy’s feet didn't hurt to much. She massaged whatever was hurting Lucy at the moment.

Little Emily Camille Vives was born after the new year.

Chase snuck into Emily’s bedroom one night. Lauren and Lucy heard his whispers.

“ _Mommy gave me Nala when I came here for the first time. I want her to have you, so she can protect you from now on_ ,” Chase had whispered.

Emily barely cried all night.

The little family slept peacefully. It was a beautiful start to a new beginning.


	23. A Heartbreaking Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derrick and Andrea's whole world was their daughter.

Derrick and Andrea Hamilton were excited. They had found out they were having a baby.

The pregnancy wasn't easy. It was Andrea's first. But she knew it was going to be worth it. To see her baby's face for the first time. To watch her take her first step. Her first day at school. To learn about to her first boyfriend. To hug her during her first heartbreak. To watch her graduate. To watch her father walk her down the aisle. A little annoying pregnancy was nothing compared to the future she was going to have. And that was what she was looking for. She couldn't wait for the firsts with her first.

May 31st, 2011.

Little Normani Hamilton was born. Andrea was in a lot of pain, but none of it mattered as she held her baby in her arms. She felt tears fill her eyes. She looked up at her husband, to see a proud look on his face.

"She's beautiful," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. Andrea turned to her child, a smile on her face. There was so much in the future, she couldn't wait to share all that with her baby girl.

-

"She's ready to say her first word," Derrick said, sitting in front of his daughter. He was making funny faces, her giggles music to his ears.

"Better be my name, I carried her for nine months," Andrea said, taking a seat next to her husband. She turned to Normani. "Say mama, Mani."

"No, say dada, Mani."

The two kept saying that, while Normani watched them, giggling.

"Mmmm," Normani sounded out, getting a smug look from her mother.

"I win," Andrea said, smirking.

"Mani!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands. She looked proud.

Andrea and Derrick stared at their daughter. They just started to laugh. Derrick picked up his daughter and jumped with her. "Our baby's first word was her own name!" Andrea laughed, leaning back to look at her husband and daughter.

-

"Come to mama," Andrea said, expanding her arms. Derrick was sitting across from her, Normani sitting on his lap. The little girl giggled. Derrick helped Normani stand on her two feet. He watched as Normani pushed his hands away. She took a step forward and wobbled in place.

"You're doing it!" Andrea exclaimed, watching Normani take another step, her hands flapping at her sides. "Just a little more." She extended her arms in front of her, to stop her daughter if she looked like she was going to fall.

Normani tilted, wobbling in place. She fell back. Andrea and Derrick sat up quickly. They looked at the little girl, waiting for a response. Normani blinked, before laughing loudly. Derrick and Andrea laughed with her. The mother picked the girl up and hugged her tightly.

"She walked!"

"We have to celebrate!" Derrick said, nodding his head.

-

_2012_

Normani was sitting the upper part of the shopping cart, shaking a toy, before looking around, feeling someone stare at her. She saw a tall blond woman smile at her a gave her a small wave. Normani looked at her mother, who was looking at clothes, and then back to the blond lady. She gave her a wave. Another blond, short lady hugged the tall one. She looked over and waved at Normani.

Normani waved back, watching them walk away. She looked down at the stuffed bear, shaking it again. She let out a giggle.

"Do you want that?" Andrea asked, putting the clothing she found in the cart.

"Uh-huh," Normani said, nodding his head.

  
"What do you say?"

"'ease," Normani responded, nodding her head.

Andrea smiled. "Good girl," she said, her hand running through her head.

"Mama, 'ove you," Normani told her mother, looking up at her. She gave her a toothy smile.

Andrea kissed the top of her head, pushing the cart.

-

_2013_

Normani ran through the house, giggling loudly. She looked back to see her father running after her, making growling sounds.

Normani let out a loud scream. Derrick picked up speed and picked his daughter up.

"Daddy!"

Derrick smiled, kissing his daughter's cheek. "I got you."

"'gain!" Normani said, kicking her feet.

Derrick tickled her stomach. "Mommy and daddy love you very much."

Normani nodded her head. "Me too."

-

Derrick smiled at his wife, driving down the street. They had been out on a date, while Normani was with a babysitter.

"I love you," Derrick whispered, raising her hand and kissing it.

Andrea leaned over to kiss her husband's cheek. Derrick turned to kiss his lips.

There was a bright light and loud honk. Derrick turned the steering wheel. He could hear Andrea scream. So much happened.

The car came to a stop. Derrick's body hurt. Everything hurt. Sleep sounded so good. He looked down to see something sticking out of his chest. He could feel his blood pool in his mouth. His head got light. Turning to his wife, he could see her leaning forward. He knew in his heart he lost his wife.

And he knew he was going to die. His eyes started to close. Just before he lost conscious, he thought of his daughter.

His last wish was for her to find a good home.

-

"Hi Normani, I'm Tyler," a curly haired man said, crouching to look at Normani.

"Mommy?" Normani asked, looking up at him. She looked around, trying to locate her parents. "Daddy?"

"Something happened," he whispered, getting the girl's attention. "There was an accident. And your mommy and daddy got hurt."

"Back?"

"They aren't coming back," he told her, his heart breaking for breaking the news.

"No love me?" Normani asked, tears filling her eyes.

"They loved you so much. They never loved anyone like they loved you. Don't forget that," He said, giving her a small smile. "You were everything to them."

"Wan' mommy!" Normani cried, her tears streaming down her face. She pushed Mr. Tyler's hands away when he tried to hug her. She didn't want him or anyone else. She wanted her mommy and her daddy. They promised to stay with her forever.

"Normani," he whispered, running his hand through his hair. He looked around, hoping for and answer.

-

_2037_

"What are you thinking about?" Dinah asked, walking up to her daughter. Her beautiful daughter.

"My parents. And how my dad would have loved to be here," Normani answered, turning to look at her mother.

"I hope I'm a good replacement," Dinah told her, smiling.

"The best. And he's going to walk down the aisle with me, I know he is," Normani told her, letting out a small laugh.

Dinah kissed the top of her head. "Our girl is getting married. I know they are proud. Anyone would be."

Normani leaned into her. She grabbed the necklace around her neck, her something borrowed from her birth mother.

"I love all the parents I had. They all loved or taught me something. Even the Martins."

Dinah hugged her. "I love you so much. Your Mama loves you very much. And I know Derrick and Andrea love you."

Normani nodded. "I'm grateful I have you. I'm sure if they had met you, they would have picked you and mama to adopt me."

There was a knock on the door. Both women looked at it before looking at each other.

"Let's go get you married," Dinah whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

Normani let out a small laugh. She followed her out of the room, feeling her birth parents with her.


	24. A Brave Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Brave Little Lauren.

_2016_

Two year old Lauren whimpered, her hands flat on the ground, her nails scratching the ground. She could feel the weight on her head, pressing her against the hard floor. She could hear Normani banging on the door. Her foster mother laughed above her. Lauren just closed her eyes and let tears fall from her eyes as she felt a shift on the shoe on her. She could hear the woman laugh and tell her how she was nothing. How she was just dirt. Lauren bit her lip, wishing for someone to hold her and tell her they loved her. She just wanted a parent to love her and care for her.

-

_2017_

Three year old Lauren kept her grip on Dinah’s pants. The little girl was in her bear costume, looking up at the woman.

Dinah smiled. “Do you know where we are going?”

Lauren shook her head.

“One of your aunts is dating someone and we are going to give him the shovel talk,” Dinah explained, getting a confused head tilt from Lauren. “We are going to make sure he isn’t going to hurt her and I need my bear for protection. Can you do that?”

Lauren nodded, letting out a small growl. Dinah laughed, patting her head. “Good girl.”

Lauren giggled, feeling proud of herself. She followed her foster mother out the door and into the car. Leo was following behind. Camila and Normani were staying with Ally, helping her make cookies.

Once in the car, Lauren swayed to the music coming out of the radio.

“Do you like this?” Dinah asked, getting a nod from Lauren. “This is Elvis. King of rock and roll.”

Lauren looked at Nala, before looking out the window.

Lauren closed her eyes while Dinah sang along to the radio. Leo placed his head on Lauren’s lap, who leaned back against the booster seat.

Lauren woke up to someone gently shaking her. She opened her eyes and smiled seeing Dinah standing over her.

“Ready to scare someone?”

Lauren’s smile left and she gave Dinah a determined nod. Dinah smiled fondly and picked the girl up, kissing her cheek.

Lauren didn’t pay attention as Dinah introduced herself to her aunt’s boyfriend. She gave Leo a pat on the head. The two went to sit down, and the little girl followed behind. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the man

“What are your intentions with my little sister?” Dinah asked, while Lauren glared next to her.

The guy looked from Dinah to Lauren, who furrowed her brows even more. She tilt her head forward a bit, hoping she looked scarier.

“I want her to be happy. I want her to know that she’s important and I’m going to treat her as though.”

Dinah nodded. She continued her questions, while Lauren stood there. Lauren was getting bored, but she promised Dinah she would protect her.

Dinah stood up and Lauren relaxed. She looked up at the two as they shook hands. Lauren went to hid behind her mother and pulled her shirt.

“Yeah?”

“ _I gud_ ” Lauren signed, looking up at her, a hopeful look on her face.

“You were great,” Dinah told her, her hand on top of Lauren’s head.

“I was scared,” the guy told her, grinning.

Lauren grinned her mother, proud of herself. Dinah laughed, nodding her head.

-

_2020_

“Mmama,” seven year old Lauren called out, looking through the house. She had been looking for Ally since waking up from her little nap. She rubbed her eyes, letting out a little yawn. She looked down at Nala, and then back to Leo. “Mmama?”

She grinned when she saw Ally sitting at the dinner table, papers spread out in front of her. She ran to her and hugged her waist.

“Hey Lo, sleep good?”

Lauren nodded her head, pulling herself up to sit on Ally’s lap. She leaned into her mother, her hands running through her hair.

“Want some lunch?”

Lauren shook her head.

“You just wanna sit here?”

“Y-yes,” Lauren whispered, looking up at Ally, who was looking down at her.

Ally leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Ally worked with Lauren on her lap. Her mother would rub her back. Lauren would close her eyes, content with just sitting there.

“Mama, I-I love y-you,” Lauren said, looking up. She sat up to kiss her mother’s chin, before curling up.

Ally hugged the girl. “I love you too baby.”

Lauren sat there, watching her mother work. She just loved being close to her family. Even if she wasn’t doing anything.

-

_2029_

Fourteen year old Lauren looked up when she saw someone sit in front of her. She grinned.

“Billie, hi,” she greeted, sitting up.

“What’re you doin’?” Billie Eilish asked, looking at the canvas in front of Lauren.

“Lucy and my dog, Charlie,” Lauren answered, looking at the outline of her pet.

“You guys already have a pet together? Gays do move fast,” Billie joked, shaking her head.

Lauren shrugged, looking back at her drawing. She looked around to see Ms. Del Rey walking around the classroom. “What are you drawing?”

Billie showed Lauren her stick person hanging.

“Why?” Lauren asked, confused.

Billie shrugged. “I think it’s cool.”

The green eyed girl accepted the answer. She went back to her drawing, thinking of her girlfriend, and how she didn’t want to be with anyone else.

-

_2031_

Seventeen year old Lucy and Lauren were laying side by side on her bed, Charlie curled up between them.

“Give me a pick up line,” Lucy told him, smiling.

“Oh, um, guess what I’m wearing?” Lauren asked, turning over to look at Lucy.

The other girl turned so they were face to face and raised an eyebrow.

Lauren grinned. “The smile you gave me.”

Lucy leaned forward and kissed her lips. “That was cute.”

The green eyed girl kissed back, a smile on her face.

“Tell me another one,” Lucy whispered, pulling back.

Lauren looked down at Lucy’s hand, reaching for it with her own. “Your hand looks heavy, can I hold it for you?”

Lucy grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers together.

“Of all your beautiful curves, your smile is my favorite,” Lauren whispered, looking into Lucy’s eyes. Her girlfriend moved closer (but was careful as to not hurt or jolt Charlie too much).

“You’re adorable,” Lucy whispered, her face close to Lauren’s.

Lauren blushed, as she looked at Lucy. The older girl placed her lips on Lauren’s neck. The younger girl started to breath heavily.

“I-I have one more,” Lauren whispered, getting her girlfriend's attention. Lucy looked down at her, her eyebrows raised. She looked excited. “When I saw you, I lost my tongue. Can I put yours in my mouth?”

Lucy laughed, while Lauren pouted. “You’re so cute. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lauren whispered, her fingers tapping Lucy’s sides.

Lucy leaned down. Lauren felt her breath against her ear. “I think I know a better place to put my tongue in.”

Lauren felt her cheeks burn. “I, uh, o-okay. Th-that sounds like fun,” she responded, getting a laugh from her girlfriend.

Lucy laughed. “Don’t ever change.”

Lauren’s hand gripped the back of Lucy’s head and pulled her in for a kiss.

-

_2049_

“How was school?” Thirty-four year old Lauren asked eight year old Chase.

“Good, I-I got a gold s-star,” Chase gushed, pointing to the sticker on his shirt.

“That’s great. I’m so proud of you,” Lauren told him, giving him a big hug.

“Mami, wh-when’s my little b-brother or sis-sister coming?” he asked, patting Lauren’s stomach.

Camila and Lauren were both pregnant. They wanted to have the experience. Camila’s pregnancy was unbearable, revenge for Ariana’s pregnancy. Lauren’s was easy going. Lucy said it was because of all the hardship she had gone through.

Camila and Lauren talked about names. They decided on two names for the two genders, both hoping to have different genders.  _Melissa_ and  _Grant_. The family had been internally grateful for the family and invited them (and their wives) to events. (Normani was done after two pregnancies, but were thinking of adopting another child.)

“A few months,” Lauren answered, messing her son’s hair, who huffed. “Mama is making cookies if you want some,” Lauren told him, watching him run to the kitchen.

Lauren followed behind, kissing the top of Emily’s head, who was sitting in a high chair, eating cheerios.

“Did Camila tell you the gender?” Lucy asked, taking out a tray from the oven.

“Yeah,” Lauren answered, grabbing the non-chocolate chip one. “A girl.”

“So they’re taking the name?” Lucy turned and kissed her wife’s cheek.

“Yeah, she actually asked for permission.”

“They saved  _you_ , of course she wanted to know if  _you_  are okay with her taking the name.”

“I am. She helped Camz too.”

“I’m really glad they found you,” Lucy whispered, “I still remember how I felt when I found out you were missing.”

“You disappeared?” Chase asked, his eyes wide.

Lauren shot Lucy a glare. She looked at her son. “When I was five, my birth parents decided they wanted me back. Your grandmothers were my real mothers and weren’t going to give me up. So Michael and Clara decided to take me away from my moms. Grant and Melissa saved me.”

Chase relaxed. “I’m happy, y-you’re my mami.”

Lauren smiled and hugged him. “I’m happy you’re my son.”

Emily squealed, throwing her cheerios in the air. Chase gasped and started to pick up the cheerios.

“No Emy, th-this is food,” he said, shaking his head.

Lucy walked to Lauren and kissed her cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Camila gave birth to Melissa Hailey Hernandez-Hansen. Officer Benoist-McGrath almost cried when she found out and held the baby close. She said she wanted to see her namesake grow and if she could have a picture for her desk. (Lauren hugged the jacket that night, nightmares of that day appearing. But she knew she was strong.)

A few months later, Lauren gave birth to a baby boy named Grant Leo Vives. Officer Grant did cry. He promised to spend time with the boy. He told Lauren that saving her was one of the most important things he’d ever done.

Lauren’s life had a dark start, but she wouldn’t change it for anything.


	25. A Temporary Lifestyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normani's life with the Smiths.

****_2014_

Normani was in her second foster home. The last family hadn’t wanted her. She was meeting her third set of parents, hoping this one stuck.

Her last foster parents didn’t like her. They said they didn’t trust her. They wanted a  _white_  kid, not some black child. They said she didn’t help their image. The called social services to  _return_ her.

Mr. Tyler knocked on the door. Three year old Normani put her hands behind her back, her eyes looking up at her new family. The door opened, and a blond woman was smiling. She looked at Mr. Tyler, and then at her. Her smile disappeared as she stared at the young girl. Normani looked up at her, feeling scared. The lady didn’t look like she wanted her either.

“Sandra Smith,” Mr. Tyler greeted,a grin on his face. “This is Normani Hamilton.”

Normani gave the woman a smile and wave. The lady waved back.

“Welcome to our house,” Sandra told the little girl, who perked up.

_Maybe things were going to be different._

-

“Rule one, don’t touch anything. I will be searching your pockets if you leave this house. Can’t have you stealing. Rule two, no drugs. If you’re going to do drugs, then you won’t be in this house-”

Normani’s three year old brain didn’t know what  _drugs_  were.

“Rule three, don’t bother any of the  _other_  kids with your nonsense.  _They_  have a future,” she told Normani, who frowned.

_She didn’t have a future?_

Normani blinked her tears away. She nodded her head. She felt the edges of her new foster’s mother’s fingers press her back, as if she was disgusted to touch her.

“Your room is this way,” Sandra Smith said, leading Normani to the back of the house. The woman opened the door in front of her and Normani looked around. The room looked empty. There was a bed with a blanket on top. It looked old and used. The drawers were locked up. The windows were barred. Normani looked at the woman. “When the kids are doing their homework, you’ll be in there. If we have guests, you’ll be in here. If you want a change of clothes, you will let me know so I can get you some. I can’t have dirtying the nice things.”

Normani walked into the room. She heard the door close behind her. She walked to the bed and placed her little backpack on the ground. She pressed her hand against the bed, feeling it stiff. She sighed and sat on it.

The lady seemed mean. She didn’t want to be here. She just wanted to be with her parents, wherever they were.

Tears filled her eyes, and she started to cry as quietly as she could.

-

A soft knock woke Normani up. She didn’t even know she fell asleep. She jumped off the bed and walked to the door. She opened it to see a teenage boy standing there. His hair dark hair, light skin, and a small smile on his face.

“Are you hungry?” he asked, crouching down in front of Normani. His voice sounded different than what Normani was used to.

The little girl nodded her head. She saw the boy reach behind him and showed her a bag of food. He signaled for the room and Normani walked in. He followed her. Both of them sat on the ground. The boy took out the food, spreading it out.

“It’s McDonalds. Not healthy, but good.”

Normani nodded her head. She looked at the boy. “‘m Mani.”

“Hi Mani, I’m Sam,” he said, giving her a grin. “What would you like?”

Normani pointed to the chicken nuggets. Sam placed them in front of her and then grabbed a hamburger for himself. The two ate in silence.

It was the first time since she lost her parents that she didn’t feel alone.

-

_A Week Later_

Normani was sitting with her foster family. It was dinner time and Harold had gotten pizza. Normani’s three foster siblings were going in on the food. Normani watched as Sandra get Normani’s food.

She looked at the stale soup in front of her. She could hear the laughter from the rest. She reached for her spoon and quietly ate her dinner, trying to keep her tears out of her eyes.

(Sam snuck her some pizza that night. He said it was their pizza party.)

-

_May 31, 2015_

It was Normani’s birthday. She didn’t know it. She spend that day in her room, staring out the window, or playing with the dust on the ground. Laid back when she got bored, and closed her eyes. Sleep was easy when she had nothing to do. None of the other foster kids talked to her (except Sam, who was her favorite person that was still alive. He would tell her stories, and sneak junk food, and give her toys, but he had to take them to his room so Sandra or Harold Smith wouldn’t see them and take them away).

She felt someone shake her. She quickly sat up thinking it was her foster parents. She relaxed seeing Sam sitting next to her, a small box and cupcake in front of him.

“Happy birthday Mani,” he said, grinning.

Normani’s eyes widened. She looked at Sam. “B-birfday?”

“Birthday,” Sam sounded slowly, smiling at the girl.

“Bir _th_ day?”

“Yeah, it’s your birthday. You are four now.”

Normani grinned. She looked at the items in front of the boy. Sam pushed them towards the girl.

“Open it.”

Normani grabbed the box and placed it on her lap. She gently and slowly opened it, gasping when she saw a small teddy bear in there. She looked at her foster brother, tears in her eyes. Sam grinned.

“T’an- _th_ ank you,” Normani told him, grinning at him.

“You are very welcome. Now for your cake.”

Normani nodded her head and grabbed it. She split it in half and gave the other half to Sam. He smiled at her.

-

_A Few Months Later_

Sandra and Harold Smith looked down at the girl. The man was holding a book in his hand. Sam and Normani were sitting in front of them. They had caught the two in the latter’s room. Sam was helping Normani read the kid’s book.

“We told you to leave the other kids alone,” Sandra told the girl, glaring down at her.

Normani looked at the ground.

“I went into her room. I bothered her,” Sam told the woman, standing up.

“She knows the rule. Her kind never listen,” Harold said, glaring at the little girl.

“She’s four! She needs attention!” Sam snapped, glaring at his foster parents.

“That doesn’t matter how old they are! They are all the same,” Sandra told him, shaking her head. “You’ve got to stop giving them your attention. It’s a waste of time!”

Normani let out a small whimper. Sam looked down at her, his heart breaking.

“Stop this,  _now_. Normani is a smart girl. She can talk better than any other kid her age! She’s going to do great things, I know she is!”

-

“She’s too much,” Mr. Smith told Mr. Tyler. “She’s more trouble than she’s worth.”

Sam looked at Normani, who was sitting on the stairs, staring at the ground. He felt anger in his veins.

“I’m sorry she caused so much trouble,” Mr. Tyler said, boredom in his voice. “Let’s go Normani.”

The little girl stood up and walked out the house. Sam rushed forward and hugged her.

“Don’t listen to them. You are wonderful, smart and beautiful. I’ll never forget you Normani Kordei.”

Normani leaned into the hug. “Bye Sam Smith.”

Sam watched her leave, hoping she would find her forever family.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam Smith, although not him exactly, was hinted at in Finding Home Chapter 5: Social:
> 
> "Had anyone ever been nice to you?"
> 
> "One of the other kids was nice. He's teach me to read every night. I got to read to Lauren when I moved with her. Lauren is nice. Miss Dinah and Miss Ally are nice. Camila gave me a nickname."


	26. A Different Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secondary Characters:  
> A. Austin, Keana and Baby Brooke  
> B. Melissa and Katie  
> C. Shawn, Hailee, and their kids  
> D. Becky and Naomi  
> E. The Next Generation  
> F. Bonus Scenes

******_A. Austin, Keana And Baby Brooke_ **

_2029_

“Dada,” Fifteen-year-old Austin told his baby, wanting that to be her first word.

Keana rolled her eyes, looking at the teenager. “That’s not going to work.”

“Why not?” the male teen asked, pouting.

“Cause I spend the most time with her. She’s going to say Mama first,” she responded, a smirk on her face. She pulled her daughter close to her.

“Want to bet?” Austin questioned, raising an eyebrow, his hand out.

Keana shook his hand, giving him a nod.

Brooke cooed, waving her little hands around, not paying attention to her parents. The whole day, they tried to get her to say their names, but the almost one-year-old baby didn’t. She just giggled and ate and pooped. Dinah, Ally and Lauren would pass by and just enjoy the competition.

“I really want to know what her first word is going to be,” Austin said, getting ready to head home.

“I’ll be proud no matter what she says,” Keana responded, rocking her baby.

“Lolo,” the baby said, giggling.

Austin narrowed his eyes. “Damn it Lauren.”

Keana just laughed. She kissed her daughter’s cheek.

-

_2038_

Twenty-five-year-old Austin closed his eyes. He opened them to see nine-year-old Brooke standing in front of him. “Ready?” the little girl asked, her eyes filled with joy.

“Let’s do this,” Austin told his pre-teen child.

They walked to Keana, who was reading a book. She put the book down and raised an eyebrow. “What are you two planning?”

Brooke grinned. “Daddy wants to ask you a question.”

Keana turned to her boyfriend, and father of her child.

Austin let out a nervous laugh. “Well, you see, we’ve been together for like ten years and friends even longer. And I can’t see my life without you in it. Seeing Mani and Val get married made me realize, I want us to have that. I want us to promise forever to each other. You and Brooke are my whole life. I know this isn’t the life we planned, but it’s the life I love. And I want us to share that love forever. So Keana Hernandez-Hansen, will you do me the honor of being my wife?”

Keana smiled at the young man and leaned forward to kiss him.

“What do you say?” Brooke asked, her eyes wide and filled with excitement.

“Yes, a hundred times yes.”

-

_2041_

Keana looked at the small device in her hand. She looked at the small lines. She smiled.

“Hey mom,” twelve-year-old Brooke greeted, putting her bag down.

Keana kissed her daughter’s head. “How was school?”

“Boring. Like always. What’s that?” Brooke asked, pointing to the pregnancy test.

Keana looked at it. She grinned at her daughter. “How do you feel about being an older sister?”

Brooke cheered, hugging her mother. “You’re having a baby!”

“Want to help me tell your father?”

“Why is there a bun in the oven?” Austin asked when he got home a few hours later.

Brooke giggled. She looked at her mother, who had her own smile on her face.

“Guess,” Keana said, grinning.

“That usually means, you’re-” Austin’s eyes widened. He turned to Keana. “Are you?”

“We’re pregnant!”

It was a few months later they found out they were having twins.

“Goodbye sleep.”

Brooke laughed.

“You’re helping us with them.”

They found out they were having one boy and one girl.

“Now we can be a complete team,” Austin cheered, hugging his daughter. Keana shook her head, a smile on her face. She didn’t really like sports, so she’d sit them out.

On Halloween, Austin was holding his son in his arms. “Hi Jase, I’m your daddy. I can’t wait to see you grow up. You have the best big sister.”

Brooke looked up from her daughter, who was holding her baby sister, Kayla.

Austin turned to his wife, who was asleep. He kissed the top of her head.

-

_2042_

“Mama,” Jason called out, giggling.

“Yes! He said my name first,” Keana teased grinning. She picked up her son and held him close. She stuck out her tongue at her husband.

Austin laughed. He looked at his daughter, who looked confused. “Don’t listen to mommy,” Austin said, looking at the girl. “ _Dada_  is here.”

Brooke just sat on the couch, watching with a grin.

“Dada?” Kayla said, a small frown on her face.

A grin appeared on Austin’s face. He picked up the girl. “It’s a tie! Ha!”

Keana walked forward and kissed her husband. “You’re such a nerd.”

“You married this nerd,” Austin replied, a smirk on his face.

“I did.”

He never thought meeting Camila and Lauren all those years ago would give him the life he had now.

-

**_B. Melissa and Katie_ **

_2023_

Grant laughed, looking at his partner. “So the date was a bust?”

Melissa sighed into her coffee. “He was nice and funny, but there wasn’t that big of a spark, you know?”

Grant raised an eyebrow. “No. I’m married, remember?”

Melissa laughed. She looked out the cop car. “I don’t think this dating thing is meant to be.”

“Maybe you should stop looking and let it come to you. There are things you don’t push.”

Melissa nodded her head. “I hope you’re right.”

-

Melissa had her gun out, aimed at the man who was holding a dark haired, emerald eyed woman at gunpoint.

“ _Let_  her go,” Melissa told the gunman.

“Drop the gun or she dies,” he threatened, his hand shaking.

Melissa looked at the face of the man, seeing pure fear.

She turned the gun, raising her hands. “You don’t want to hurt these people. I know you’re scared. I have ways to top you right now, but I don’t think I have to do that. Because this isn’t you. I believe that you are better than this. You chose who you want to be, and  _I know_  you’re gonna choose to be a better man.”

The man closed his eyes, his grip releasing on the woman. She quickly moved into Melissa’s arms.

“I’m sorry,” the man said. He aimed the gun to his own head. “I’m so sorry.”

Melissa’s grip tightened around the woman. “No!”

_Bang!_

Melissa closed her eyes and the woman hugged her tighter. “You’re okay.”

-

“I wanted to thank you,” the woman said, walking to Melissa. The police officer looked at her.

“You don’t have to. It’s my job,” Melissa told woman.

The woman looked at Melissa’s nametag. “I still wanted to thank you, Officer Benoist.”

“Call me Melissa, uh-”

“Katie. Katie McGrath.”

“Katie.”

The two women’s cheeks reddened. “C-can I buy you dinner? A-as a thank you?”

Melissa grinned. “I’d really like that.”

-

Melissa smiled at the green eyed woman. “I had fun today.”

“So did I. Maybe we can do this again some day,” Katie responded, looking at the taller woman.

Melissa blushed. “Maybe next time can be a, you know, date?”

Katie took a step forward. “I think I’d really like that.”

Melissa looked at the girl, slowly moving forward. “I’m gonna kiss you right now.”

“I’m not stopping you.”

Melissa smiled, as she gently pressed her lips against the other woman’s. She smiled into the kiss. She was about to pull away, when Katie pushed back.

Melissa yelped when Katie opened her door and pulled the police officer inside.

The night wasn’t going to end there.

-

**_C. Shawn, Hailee and their baby_ **

_2037_

Twenty-three-year-old Shawn strummed his guitar. He looked around, before deeming the room ready. He heard the door open and he began to play his guitar. He grinned when Hailee walk in.

_“I wanna follow where you goes / I think about you and you know it / I wanna let you take control / 'Cause everytime that you gets close, yeah_

_“You pulls me in enough to keep me guessing /And maybe I should stop and start confessing / Confessing, yeah_

_“Oh, I've been shaking / I love it when you go crazy / You take all my inhibitions / Baby, there's nothing holding me back / You take me places that tear up my reputation / Manipulate my decisions / Baby, there's nothing holding me back / There's nothing holding me back / There's nothing holding me back_ ”

Hailee looked down at the ring in the velvet box in front of him, surrounded by flower petals shaped like a heart.

Shawn didn’t get to finish singing. Hailee pushed his guitar away and kissed him. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her against him. He felt her hands on the back of his head, keeping his from pulling back, but he didn’t want to.

“Yes,” she said, still kissing him.

Shawn deepened the kiss, leading her back to the couch.

“Yes a thousand times.”

-

_2039_

Shawn closed his eyes. He had just finished a set with Ariana and Camila. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep. But they still had a few more shows. They weren’t big, but they did have a good amount fans (many who were in love with Camila and she slept with).

His phone started to ring. Sighed, he reached over and answered it.

“Hello,” he said, his voice raspy with his tiredness.

“ _Shawn, I have something to tell you,_ ” Hailee told him, joy in her voice.

Shawn sat up. “Did it work?”

“ _I’m pregnant!_ ”

Shawn stood up and fist pumped. “There are two more shows and I will come home. Have you got it confirmed?”

“ _Not yet. I want you to come with me,_ ” she responded.

“I’m so happy. I love you.”

“ _I love you too. I’ll see you soon._ ”

-

_December 24th, 2039_

Shawn touched his daughter’s face. He looked at Hailee, who was watching him.

“You did it. She’s beautiful,” Shawn told his wife, who grinned.

“Nicole Mendes,” Hailee whispered, looking at his baby. “Best Christmas present ever.”

“The greatest.”

Three years later, on June 7th, 2042, Shawn and Hailee’s son was born. Zach Mendes. Nicole was really excited to be an older sister. Zach grew up to be best friends with Blake and Normani and Val’s adopted daughter, Avery.

-

_2058_

Sixteen-year-old Zach looked at his parents. He grew up tall, like his father. He was in the school hockey team, loving the sport.

“What’s going on?” Hailee asked, giving her son her full attention.

“I-I think I’m gay,” he said, his cheeks red.

“There is nothing wrong with that,” Shawn told him, giving him a grin. “You are still Zach to us.”

“Is there anything else you want to talk to us about?”

“Y-yeah, there is this boy, who I-I like,” Zach told his parents.

Shawn grinned. “Is it who I think it is?”

Zach blushed. “Y-yeah.”

“We still love you, no matter who you like,” Hailee told her son, standing up and hugging the boy. He leaned into his mother.

“I love you.”

-

**_D. Becky and Naomi_ **

_2020_

Nine-year-old Becky held Normani’s hand, as she looked at her parents.

“What’s going on Rebbeca?” her mother, Alejandra, asked.

“I-I need to talk to you,” she answered, looking at Normani for support. The other girl smiled.

“Mami, I-I’m-”

“Becky, we know,” Francisco told the little girl.

Becky looked at her father, a frown on her face.

“We’re your parents. We know.”

“I-I’ve been scared to tell you,” Becky whispered, “I-I don’t want you to hate me.”

“We could  _never_  hate you. You are out little girl. You will always be our little girl.”

Becky started to cry, as she rushed into their arms. They two parents hugged the little girl as tight as they could.

Becky looked at Normani, who gave her two thumbs up and a grin. She was going to be okay.

-

_2026_

“Just ask her out,” fifteen-year-old Normani told her best friend, rolling her eyes.

“She’s going to say no,” Becky muttered, her eyes on the british student.

“What are you talking about?” Val asked, walking to Normani and kissing her cheek.

“Becky wants to ask Naomi out, but she’s too scared to do so. Fucking chicken.”

“Shut up,” Becky muttered, glaring at her best friend.

“If you ask her out, I’ll drive you guys,” Val told the girl, giving her a grin.

“You’d do that?”

“Of course. Now go over there and get your girl,” he told her, turning her over and pushing the girl.

Taking a deep breath, Becky walked to the other girl. “Hey English Muffin,” she said.

Naomi laughed, looking at the girl. “What’s up Chicken Little?”

“So, I was thinking, you’re hot, I’m hot. I think we should be hot together, you know?”

“I do. But I don’t know. You have to sell me on it,” Naomi said, turning to look at the shorter girl.

Becky sighed. “I think you really great and I’d love to learn more about you.”

“Tonight, pick me up at 7,” Naomi told the girl, walking away.

Becky cheered, running off to tell her best friend.

-

_2030_

Becky sighed, as she placed the last box on the ground.

“That’s it?” Naomi asked, falling back on the couch.

“We are moved in,” Becky responded, dropping on the couch next to her girlfriend.

Naomi pulled her girlfriend close and closed her eyes.

“I can’t wait until we can get an actual house together,” Becky muttered, falling asleep against her girlfriend.

“We’ll get a lot of dogs, right?”

“A farm full of them. It’ll be great.”

Becky opened her eyes. She leaned up and kissed her lips. Naomi smiled into the kiss. She ran her hands on Becky’s back, under her shirt.

Becky moved back, a smirk on her face. “You know, we have a new place. We should christen the couch, the bed, and floors.”

Naomi didn’t answer, she just kissed back, her hands reaching to unbutton Becky’s pants.

“I’m gonna love living with you.”

“Me too.”

-

**_E. The Next Generation_ **

**_i. Chase Vives_ **

_2058_

Seventeen-year-old Chase Vives frowned, putting his things in his locker. He looked over to see a brunette boy laughing at something Chase’s cousin was saying. Chase quickly turned to his locker, trying not to look again. He grabbed his text book and shoved it into his backpack.

“Hey Chase,” he heard his seventeen-year-old cousin say.

Chase quickly turned to look at Blake, who had his arm around his girlfriend. Chase gave him a smile. “Hey Blake.” His eyes went to the boy standing next to him. “H-hallo Zach.”

Zach Mendes, his cousin’s best friend, and his Aunt’s best friend’s son, smiled at him. Chase liked how his hair curled. He liked how his hair would turn a brighter shade of brown in the sun.

Blake looked at his two friends. “I need to talk to Chase about something, see you guys in class?”

Sadie, Blake’s girlfriend nodded, and kissed his cheek. Zach nodded.

“See you around Chase,” the boy said, as he walked to class with the other girl.

“You should tell him,” Blake told his cousin, who shook his head, his cheeks turning red.

“I-I can’t! H-he’s not into guys,” Chase responded, keeping his eyes on the ground.

“Dude, I see him checking out your ass when we all hang out,” Blake said, laughing. “Hailee told my moms that Zach came out to her and Shawn. I do think you have a chance. You’re a catch. Just dig out your inner Aunt Lauren and you can have anyone at the palm of your hand.”

Chase let out a laugh. He nodded his head. “I’ll try.”

“I do think Zach likes you. And if he doesn’t, he won’t an ass about it. Aunt Lauren used a pick up line to get Aunt Lucy, why don’t you try that?””

“I will, thank you,” Chase whispered, a small smile on his face.

-

The next time he saw the curly haired boy, Chase went to work. “Hey Zach, tie your shoes,” he said, causing the boy to look at the shoes, that were tied. When Zach looked back up, Chase finished the line. “I-I, uh, don’t want you falling for anyone else.”

Zach laughed, a small red tint on his cheeks. Chase gave him a shy smile and walked away.

-

“I’m no photographer, but I can picture us together,” Chase told the boy he was crushing on.

Zach raised an eyebrow. “You’re the president of the Photography class.”

“Oh yeah,” Chase muttered, nodding his head. “I’ll get back to you.”

-

“Are you a samurai, because you snuck into my heart.”

“I think you mean ninja.”

“Damn it.”

-

“My mom thinks I’m gay, can you help me prove her wrong?”

….

Chase sighed and walked away.

-

“Hey Zach,” Chase called out, running after the teenage boy, “you dropped your number. C-Can I keep it?”

Zach smiled at him. He grabbed the other boy’s hand hand and wrote his number on it. “I’m going to see that new Marvel movie, do you want to join me?”

A grin appeared on Chase’s face. “I-yeah. I-I, since I have your number, I’ll text you.” The older boy raised his arm, the number visible.

Zach laughed at the joke. “I can’t wait.”

-

**ii. Blake Hernandez-Hansen**

_2045_

Three-year-old Blake pulled at his little leather jacket. He looked up to see his mothers distracted. He looked around, seeing females walk in and out of a hallway. He walked to them.

“Hallo,” Blake greeted at a teenager he passed. He blew them a kiss.

The girls giggled, causing him to grin.

He continued walking into the fitting room. He heard a lot of talking. He stopped when he heard a latch turn. He looked up to see a woman walk out wearing a dress.

“Oh, hello,” she greeted, a small smile on her face.

Blake grinned. He gave her a wink and turned to walk away. The woman just watched him walk away.

-

_2050_

Eight-year-old Blake sat in class. He sat next to his best friend, Zach and his cousin, Avery Chmerkovskiy, the adopted daughter of Normani and Val. His eyes followed his blond teacher, watching her help the students.

“Why are you dressed like that?” Zach asked, looking at the outfit the boy was wearing. A dress shirt with a small bow tie and slacks.

“I’m gonna ask Miss Avril out,” he answered, nodding his head.

“She’s older than you,” Avery muttered, a frown on her face.

Blake grinned. “I like older women.”

Zach let out a laugh, shaking his head. “Does Chase like older girls?”

Blake shrugged. “I don’t talk girls with him. Mama likes talking girls with me. Why?”

“Just wondering. D-does he like anyone?”

“Not that I know of. Chase just likes the piano.”

“She’s coming,” Avery whispered, watching their teacher walk towards them.

Blake quickly fixed his hair and bow tie, before standing up. He looked up at his teacher.

“Miss Avril, will you go on a date with me?”

The woman let out a laugh. She crouched down in front of the small boy. “Have you asked your mother for permission?”

The smile left Blake’s face. “No. But if I do, can I?”

“We can have a lunch date while everyone goes to lunch, what do you say?”

Blake’s eyes widened. “Okay!”

Avril gave him smile. “Finish your work.” She walked to a student raising their hand.

“I did it,” Blake muttered, dropping on his chair.

“That’s awesome,” Zach said, high-fiving his best friend.

After class, the two mothers appeared to pick him up. He introduced them to his girlfriend.

“He did what you never could,” Ariana teased, looking at her wife.

Camila pouted. “Shut up. I did go on a date with Anna and Brittany.”

“Oh yeah, should I be jealous?”

“Can I go on the date?” Blake asked, looking excited.

Avril looked at the mothers, a smile on her face.

“You have my approval, young grasshopper,” Camila told her son, giving him a small bow.

“Thank you teacher,” Blake responded, returning the bow.

Avril and Ariana laughed.

The date was tamed. No kissing, given that it was illegal. But the two had lunch together. Blake dressed his best. He had flowers.

Camila had taught him well.

-

**iii. Maddie Chmerkovskiy**

_2057_

Seventeen-year-old Maddie sighed, rubbing her face. She was in her final year of high school. It was the most stressful before college, because she’d have to start think about college. She was trying to think of what she wanted to do. Of what made her happy, and she couldn’t think of anything.

“What’s wrong sweetie?” Normani asked, taking a seat next to her daughter.

“I don’t know what I want to be,” Maddie said, looking at her mother.

Normani looked at the college application. “It’s okay if you don’t.”

“You and Aunt Mila and Aunt Lo knew when you were kids,” she said, looking at her mother. She wished she were like them. Normani, Lauren and Camila found what they loved when they were little kids. Their futures were set at that age. It’s taken her more than seventeen years to find out what she was good at.

“We just got lucky. We’ll support you, no matter what you decide. You can be a doctor, a scientist, a painter, an  _exotic dancer_ ,” Normani told her, a teasing smile on her face.

Maddie laughed, shaking her head.

“But seriously, that’s what your first two years of college are for. To try different things and find what exactly fits you.”

“What if I don’t find it?”

Normani shrugged. “You’ll find it. You’ll feel it in your heart. Why don’t you hold of on the application and try new things, maybe you’ll find something.”

Maddie nodded her head. “Okay.”

-

“What do you see?” she asked her best friend. She had painted something, used a lot of colors and tried to put her feelings in it.

“Uh, unicorn barf?”

Art was no for her.

-

Maddie watched surgeries online. Her stomach started to turn, and she threw up.

She was  _not_  meant to be a doctor.

-

She sat in front of a piano. Taking a deep breath, she pressed on some keys.

She flinched at the sound that came out.

She ticked that off the list.

-

Melissa and Grant ran to their cousin.

“What are you guys doing here?”

Melissa turned to Grant, the younger boy shrugging.

“Story?”

Maddie smiled as she patted on her bed.

The two eight year olds sat down on either side of her.

“In a land far, far away, there was a land of cashews. They were ruled by King Cashew and his daughter, the Princess. One day, she was kidnapped,” she told, smiling at the kid’s attention.

She continued the story, talking about all the adventures the Cashew protagonist went through.

The kids fell asleep, dreaming of the story they had just been told.

“I think you found your calling,” Normani said from the doorway. “You always had a imaginative mind.”

Maddie thought about it. She loved telling stories.

She had finally found her calling.

-

**iv. Avery Chmerkovskiy**

_2047_

Five-year-old Avery was playing with her doll. She looked up when she saw a families walk by. All she wanted was a family. It was the one things she wished for sine her own parents died.

She watched a dark skinned woman, a light skinned man, a girl almost her age, and a baby walk in. (Well, the baby was being carried.)

Avery turned back to her dolls, making then get into the car.

“Can I play?” a girl asked, getting Avery’s attention. Avery looked at the girl, seeing her as the one who just came in. “What’s your name?”

“Avery,” the girl answered, patting the spot next to her.

“I’m Maddie,” the girl responded. “I’m six.”

“I’m five.”

The two played dolls while Maddie’s parents talking to other adults.

Maddie’s family then sat with them. They introduced each other.

“We’re dancers,” Val told the girl, smiling at her.

“That’s so cool,” Avery gushed, her eyes wide.

The five (Derrick included) were playing with dolls. Avery never had so much fun.

“Are you looking for a kid?” Avery asked a few minutes later, looking up at the two parents.

Normani smiled. “We are.”

“Did you pick one already?” the orphan asking, not wanting them to leave, but knowing that they would leave soon.

“We think so,” Val replied that time.

“Oh, okay,” Avery muttered, looking at her dolls. She could feel tears fill her eyes.

“We want you _,_ ” Normani whispered, looking at the child, who looked surprised.

“Really? But there are littler kids,” she said, her eyes wide.

“We already have a little kid. I was adopted when I was six. I know how you feel, feeling like no one will want you. But someone does. We do. What do you say? Do you want to stay with us?”

Avery dropped her dolls and jumped into Normani’s arms, before hugging Val. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Normani hugged her tighter.

The Chmerkovskiys fostered the girl for a few months, before being allowed to adopted. The second they found out they could, they did.

After years of waiting, Avery finally had a home she could call hers.

-

**v. Dylan Hernandez-Hansen and Emily Vives**

_2052_

“Why did we agree to babysit?” Dinah asked her wife, closing her eyes.

“Cause we wanted to spend time with our grandchildren,” Ally said, flipping through a magazine.

“Yeah, any with the exception of the Demon Twins,” Dinah muttered.

Ally let out a laugh. She heard the doorbell go off. Lucy was standing there with Dylan and Emily. The two kids looked sleepy. “Thank you for doing this. Chase and Blake have soccer, and Mel and Grant are have playdates.”

“It’s not problem,” Ally told her daughter-in-law.

“They already had breakfast. Their toys and clothes are in their backpack. And we packed snacks for them.”

“Lucy, go to work. We’ve got this.”

Lucy gave them a grin and walked away.

The two kids were ushered in. The grandmothers got the kids on the couch for their naps.

“I hope they stay asleep.”

-

“I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST!” both kids shouted while they watched old school pokemon.

“They are off beat. How are they our grandchildren?” Dinah asked, narrowing her eyes.

Ally laughed.

-

“Mangos!”

“Bananas!”

“Please,” Ally urged them, looking at the children.

The two kids started to bang their plates on the tables (off beat) and shouted, “please.”

-

Dinah could hear whispers and giggling. She saw Dylan look up at Dinah, before giggling. Dinah frowned.

Emily looked at Dinah and gave her a too sweet smile.

“What do you Satans want?” Dinah asked, a little worried.

“Apples, please?” Emily asked, her eyes looking up at her grandmother.

Dinah sighed and stood up. She took a step forward. In that second, she knew why the kids were laughing. They had tied her shoelaces together.

She fell to the ground. She couldn’t push herself up when the two kids jumped onto her back. Dinah turned and quickly grabbed the closest child.

Dylan let out a squeal. Dinah tickled the young boy. Emily tried to save her cousin/best friend.

Ally found them laughing on the ground “So much for evil.”

Dinah shrugged. “They remind me of little Lauren and Camila. I miss when my babies were small.”

Emily leaned over and kissed Dinah’s cheek.

Dylan rushed to Ally and hugged her waist.

“I do too. But they are amazing women and amazing mothers. We did a good job.”

“Yeah, we did.”

-

**vi. Derrick Chmerkovskiy**

_2052_

Derrick sat on the bed, looking at his mother. She was telling him about his name.

“I have another grandpa?” he asked, a frown on his face. All his life, he’d met his one grandpa and three grandmas. Chris Evans was also in his life. (Which confused him, because he was Aunt Taylor and Uncle Chris’s father, but Aunt Taylor and Uncle Chris were Aunt Lauren’s brother and sister.)

“He died when was two. But he’s watching over us. I know he would have loved you,” Normani told her youngest.

“Can you tell me about him?”

Normani sighed, closing her eyes. She then sat up and rushed to the closet. Derrick frowned as he watched her. She grabbed a photo album. She placed it on the bed.

Derrick sat closer, watching her flip through it. There were a lot of pictures of his mother with her sisters, her family, and friends. She stopped at a page with a couple. Derrick looked up at her to see tears fill her eyes. “Mommy?”

“Those are your other grandparents. This,” she started, pointing at the male, “this is my dad. Derrick Hamilton. And this is my first mom, Andrea.”

Derrick looked down at the picture. “Hi grandpa,” he whispered, placing his hand on the plastic over the picture.

“He was a great father,” Normani told her son. “He was a great man.”

“You miss him?”

“Everyday. I love Grandma Ally and Grandma Dinah, but I will always miss my first mom and dad, just like Avery will always miss hers.”

“Can I have this?” Derrick asked, pointing to the picture of Derrick and Andrea.

“I can make a copy for you.”

“I love you mommy. And I love  _all_  my grandma and grandpas.”

“And they all love you, just like I do.”

-

**vii. Melissa Hernandez-Hansen and Grant Vives**

_2055_

Six-year-olds Melissa and Grant stood in front of older people. Their mothers said they wanted them to meet two special people. The two were really close, being the same age.

“Hi, I’m Melissa,” the older blond-ish woman said, smiling at the little girl.

The girl’s eyes widened, a grin appearing on her face. “I’m Melissa too.”

Little Grant quickly looked at the older man. “Are you a Grant?”

The man grinned. “Yeah, I’m a Grant.”

The boy grinned. He looked at his mother.“Mama, that’s my name.”

Lauren pulled her daughter to her. “Yeah, it is. You wanna know a secret?”

Little Grant and Little Melissa both turned to Lauren and Camila.

“They are the reasons you have your names.”

“Why?” Little Melissa asked, a small frown on her face.

“When I was a little younger than both of you, my biological parents decided to take me away from my family. Melissa and Grant worked really hard to get me back. They are the reason I was able to go home.”

“You were cops?” Little Grant asked, excitement in his eyes.

“Yeah, we were partners,” Older Grant answered, smiling at Older Melissa.

“Are you still cops?” Little Melissa questioned, looking at the two younger kids’ Namesakes.

“We moved up. Detectives now,” Melissa told the girl, grinning at the awe in both their faces.

The two then started to shoot questions, asking about badges, bad guys and guns.

Camila turned to Lauren and grinned at her. Lauren smiled back.

Both mothers would forever be grateful for when the two officers did. Nothing would have been the same if they never found her in that chest.

-

**_F. Bonus Scenes_ **

**_i. Dianna and Lea_ **

_2015_

Dianna tilted her head, trying to see what she had just drawn. It wasn’t the best she had done. She felt someone wrap their arms around her. She smiled and leaned back.

“What is that?” Lea asked, leaning closer to the painting.

“I don’t really know,” Dianna said, her soft voice filled confusion.

“I love it when you all artsy.”

Dianna laughed. She pushed away from the painting and looked at her girlfriend. “How was the lesson?”

“It went well. The kid has potential.” Lea leaned into the other woman. She ran her hand through the blond locks. “I got lucky.”

Lea closed her eyes when she felt the other woman’s lips against her own. She let both hands get tangled in the blond hair. Dianna’s hands were on her waist, pulling her close.

Dianna was breathless when she pulled away. She grinned. “Come back in two hours. I got inspiration.”

“I’ll pick up some dinner. I’ll be back.”

With a final kiss, Lea left the apartment.

Dianna grabbed another canvas and started painting. She was so lost in her painting, she didn’t notice time pass by. She grinned when she saw her final product.

She rushed out of the room and found her girlfriend of four years preparing dinner. She walked to the dark haired woman and pulled her towards her.

“I have to show you something.” She placed her hand over Lea’s eyes and lead her towards the painting. She dropped her hand and allowed Lea to take the painting in.

“Oh my god,” she whispered, tears filling her eyes. The painting was simple. Two girls in white dresses, holding hands, the sun behind them. One girl was blond and the other brunette. She turned to her girlfriend, to see her holding out a ring.

“I love you. I want forever with you. You are the yin to my yang. We are so different, we just work together. Will you marry me?”

Lea jumped into Dianna’s arms and kissed her. “Yes. Of course.”

Dinner was long forgotten as they celebrated their engagement.

-

**_ii. Anna and Brittany_ **

_2020_

Anna shook her head. “I can’t believe we are doing this.”

Brittany shook her head. “This was your idea.”

“She’s just been so sad, I don’t like it. I’m just hoping this brings the old Camila back.”

“You’re making her dream come true, a date with the two of us.”

Anna shook her head. She heard two soft knock on the front door. She went to open it, to see a six year old standing there, flowers in her hands.

“For you.”

“Thank you,” Brittany told the girl, crouching down and kissing her cheek.

Camila blushed, giving the woman a smile.

Dinah smiled at her daughters’ teachers. “Thank you, I know this is weird. But we’re hoping it’ll stop her from blaming herself for the kidnapping.”

Camila tensed up. Her eyes filled with tears.

“Are you ready to go?” Anna asked, crouching down in front of the girl.

Camila nodded her head.

Dinah gave Camila her phone. “Call Mama if you need anything, okay?”

Camila nodded her head. She hugged her. The three watched Dinah walk away.

-

Camila pulled out the chair, letting Brittany sit down. She quickly moved to pull out another chair for Anna. She then went to sit down.

“Welcome. Would you like to start with drinks?”

“Water.”

“Coke.”

“Orange juice please.”

“I’ll be back with your drink and take your order,” the waiter told the group.

“So, uh, how are you?” Camila asked, looking at the two.

“We’re good. Excited for this date,” Anna told the little girl.

Camila nodded her head. “Good.”

The waiter returned. “Are you ready to order?”

Anna and Brittany ordered their elaborate dinners. Camila went with the simple chicken nuggets and fries.

During the date, Camila tried to tell as many jokes as she could. Anna and Brittany were laughing the while time.

They dropped Camila home with kisses on her cheek.

-

“Do you ever think of having kids?” Anna asked Brittany as they prepared their beds for the night.

“Yeah, all the time. Are you?”

“I get almost thirty kids I call mine, but then they leave. And Camila’s class is leaving soon. It made me start thinking about how I only see these kids at one phase in their life. I want to see a kid grow up. I want to be a part of every phase of their life.”

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“I want a family with you.”

Brittany lunged forward and kissed her wife. “I love you.”

Anna smirked. “Show me.”

 


	27. A New Cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normani, Val and their future family.

****_2039_

_First Month_

Normani looked at the small device in her hand, a smile on her face. She could feel her tears fill her eyes. It was what she wanted since saying those three little words to her love of her life.

When she was small, after her birth parents died and before her mothers adopted her, she wish for happiness. She knew when she grew up, she’d want kids to love them how her foster parents at the moment didn’t. She would make sure that her family knew that they wondered if what they wanted mattered. She was going to be a mother like her own, who showed her how to love, how it felt to be loved after so much hate.

She walked to her bedroom, to see Val asleep.

“Val,” Normani called, wanting him to wake up to tell him the news.

“Hmm?”

“Val, open your eyes,” the woman told him, grinning. She rolled her eyes, knowing her husband was not a morning person.

Val let out a yawn and opened his eyes. He looked at his wife, before stopping at the pregnancy test in her hands.

“Is that?”

Normani just nodded her eyes.

“Are you?”

Again, she nodded her head.

Val shot up from the bed and hugged his wife. “We’re having a baby!”

Normani just laughed, leaning into her husband. She wrapped her arms around him. She closed her eyes, imagining her future with the man in her arms, three kids, and the rest of her family.

-

_Second Month_

Normani let out a sob, shaking her head.

“It’s just a movie,” Val told his pregnant wife, rubbing her shoulder.

“I  _know_  it’s a movie,” Normani snapped, glaring at her husband.

Val turned to the film, where the protagonist was getting married. “But it’s not sad.”

Normani grabbed the pillow next to her and smacked Val with it. “It’s sweet! Why can’t you be that sweet!”

Val’s eyes widened. “You cried when I proposed!”

Normani just continued to glare.

Val knew that it wasn’t going to be an easy pregnancy.

-

_Third Month_

Val looked at Normani, a frown on her face. “What do you mean?”

“What I said,” Normani snapped, glaring at her husband.

“B-but said you weren’t going to send me out there tonight,” Val pouted, snuggling against his pillow.

“Well, you’re child wants food right now, so go to Taco Bell and get me tacos,” she told him, grabbing her pillow and smacking it against her husband.

“I’m going! I’m going,!” he told her, getting off the bed and heading out the door.

He went to the nearest fast food and bought the requested food. He returned twenty minutes later, to see his wife asleep. He let out a sigh, knowing not to wake her up of he valued his life. He placed the food on the nightstand next to his wife and laid on his side of the bed. Val let out a sigh, snuggling to her.

“You got the tacos?” Normani asked, sitting up.

“Next to you,” Val told her, his eyes closed, ready to go to sleep.

“I don’t want to eat alone,” Normani told him, shaking his shoulder.

“I’m sleepy.”

“You can sleep after I eat.”

Val sighed and sat up. He watched Normani eat her tacos. He fell asleep, sitting up.

When he woke up in the morning, his wife was snuggling next to him. He smiled. His neck pains were worth his wife’s happiness. He kissed the top of her head, a smile on his face.

He couldn’t wait to meet his baby.

-

_Fourth Month_

Val watched as the doctor moved the wand around his wife’s stomach.

“And there it is,” Doctor McGrath told them, pointing to the small figure on the monitor.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

“And that’s the heartbeat,” the doctor continued.

Normani and Val looked at each other, tears in their eyes. Val leaned over and kissed her lips, tears spilling around their lips.

“I am recording this. I know you’ll want to show Dinah and Ally this,” Katie told the married couple when they broke apart.

“But the baby seems okay?”

Katie nodded her head. “Everything seems good. I’ll get that recording and pictures for you guys.”

“We’ll go visit our families after lunch,” Val told his wife. “But I love you. So much right now.” He put his hand on Normani’s stomach. “I love you too, and I can't wait to meet you.”

Normani rubbed her stomach. She closed her eyes, imagining her future with her baby.

-

Dinah and Ally listened to the recording over and over and over again. They wouldn’t stop, excited for the second grandchild.

Normani left Val with her mothers and Camila, wanting to talk to Lauren alone.

“Am I still your favorite?” Lauren asked, looking at her eldest sister. Normani had dropped the bomb of her pregnancy. After getting the congratulations, she wanted to spend time with someone she had known the longest. The one she was trying to make happy above everyone else.

Normani laughed. “You will always be my first child.”

Lauren frowned. “I’m your sister.”

“You were my baby when we were with the Martins,” Normani told her. “I helped change you. And read to you. And made sure you ate something when I tried.”

Lauren grinned. “We came a long way, didn’t we?”

“We got the family we deserved. Got the love we needed. Our mothers are the best we could ever have. We even got a Camila,” Normani said, looking down at the ring on her sister’s finger. Normani was so happy that her newly engaged sister found her forever.

“Growing up was hard, and it hurt, a lot, but I wouldn’t change it. If my birth parents kept me, I’d probably be dead.”

Normani closed her eyes. “If I never met you, I’d probably never be happy.”

“I can’t wait to meet your kid. I’m gonna be the best aunt it can have,” Lauren told her.

Normani kissed the top of her baby sister’s head. The two just sat there, enjoying each other’s presence, knowing their futures would keep them from having so many moments.

-

_Fifth Month_

During their fifth month, they had discovered the gender of their child and started talking about names.

“I always loved the name Madison,” Normani told her husband, who was laying down next to her.

“It’s a nice name. Madison Chmerkovskiy,” Val whispered, turning to put his hand on his wife’s barely growing tummy.

“You get to choose the middle name.”

“Madison Andrea Chmerkovskiy.”

Normani’s eyes filled with tears. She leaned closer to her husband and kissed his lips. “I love you so much.”

“For her fourth grandmother,” Val whispered against Normani’s lips. “She’ll know of her.”

“How did I get so lucky?”

“After three shitty years, life decided you should have good things, your moms, your friends, your loves.”

“I’m so glad I have you to spend the rest of my life with me.”

Val pressed his lips against Normani. Normani placed her hands on the back of his head, keeping him from pulling away. The two spent the day talking about their daughter, what they were waiting to do.

-

_Sixth Month_

Normani was just watching television, her hand slowly on her stomach. She was singing softly, one of the songs her sister had written. She reached for her chips, when she felt a push against her hand. She froze.

She started to sing again, when she felt another push.

She couldn’t stop the tears from filling her eyes.

“Val!” she called, hearing her husband in the kitchen. She looked over to see him rush out, panic in his face. An apron wrapped around his waist.

“Are you okay? Is the baby okay?”

“She kicked,” Normani told him, watching him drop the spatula and rush to her.

“Sh-she kicked?”

Normani nodded her head. She watched as Val gently put his hand over Normani’s hand. Val pouted when he didn’t feel anything. Normani started to sing again, watching the smile and tears appear on Val’s face.

“She loves your voice,” he whispered, looking up at Normani, “just like I do.”

Normani reached down and grabbed his shirt, pulling him up to kiss his lips.

-

_Seventh Month_

“I’m your daddy. I am going to protect you and love you no matter what. I can’t wait to hold you in my arms. To read stories with you. To have tea parties. To show you how to dance. I can’t wait for you to see how amazing your mother is. I can’t wait to see her be your mother. You are going to be our whole world. I love you Maddie. We are going to be waiting.”

-

_Eighth Month_

Normani groaned, feeling a cramp on her stomach. Val gave her a small smile. He rubbed her stomach. “She’s almost here.”

“SHe has to get here soon, I’m going to lose my mind.”

Val laughed, trying to get his wife as comfortable as possible.

-

_Ninth Month_

_February 28, 2040_

Normani looked at the child in her arms. The hours of pain she felt was worth holding her baby girl. She looked at Val, seeing him on scrubs.

“She’s here. You were great,” Val whispered, kissing the top of her head.

“Maddie is here,” Normani told him, giving him a smile, “our baby. Our beautiful baby.”

“I love you so much. Never knew I could love you more.”

The two new parents stared at their baby in their arms.

“She’s here,” Normani whispered, looking at Maddie.

“She is,” Val responded, reaching down to touch her tiny fingers.

-

On March 15, 2042 Normani held her baby boy. The newborn baby was leaning against his mother. Val held his daughter up, as they both stared at the new addition to their family.

When Derrick was twelve months, he started to make sounds.

Val and Normani were sitting in front of their child.

“O’,” he sounded out.

“I’m going to kill her,” Normani muttered, glaring at the child. “I’m going to kill my sister.”

“Nor-”

“ _No_. Brooke’s first word was Lolo. Maddie’s first word was the same. If that’s Derrick’s first word, I’m going to kill her,” Normani told him, shaking her head.

“Kids like puppies,” Val commented, laughing. He knew his wife wasn’t serious, but he found it funny every time. Lauren was always scared of her big sister forgetting her, only to have said big sister’s babies say her name first.

“Lo Ma,” Derrick giggled, flapping his little hands.

“He said ma,” Val said, a sheepish smile on his face.

“I’m going to murder my sister,” Normani told him, shaking her head. “I know where to hide her body.”

“Is Mama gonna kill Auntie Lolo?” Maddie asked, walking into the living room, eating strawberries.

Val looked at Normani, who was texting on her cell. “Probably.”

“Can I watch?”

Val just laughed. He loved his family.

He loved it, but something felt like it was missing.

-

_April 02, 2048_

Avery looked at the cake in front of her. She looked at her new mommy and daddy, at her big sister and little brother. She looked at her aunts and uncles, grandmas and grandpa. She looked at  _all_  her cousins.

“Happy birthday dear Avery, happy birthday to you,” everyone sang, smiling at her.

Avery looked at the candles and blew them out. She played with her cousins.

Her aunts and uncles were all chatting in the kitchen, laughing about something. She looked at her cousin Brooke, who was visiting from college, on her phone texting her  _boyfriend_. Nicole, Maddie, Kayla, Chase, Jason, Blake and Zach were playing tag. Derrick was playing with his toy cars. And babies Emily and Dylan were with Grandmas Ally and Dinah.

Normani walked up to the little girl, sitting next to her.

“How are you doing?”

Avery looked up at her. “I’m really happy.”

“What did you wish for?” Val asked, sitting on the other side of his daughter.

Avery smiled as she looked at her family,  _her_ family. “Nothing. I have what I want.”

Both parents kissed one of the girls cheek. “You are one of us. Never forget that.”

Avery looked at Normani. “I could never. A-are you happy, Mama?”

Avery hadn’t been living with Normani and Val for a full year, but she had grown to love them as parents. And she wanted to give  _them_  a present for their birthday.

“I’m perfect.”

“Daddy?” Avery questioned, turning to look at her father, who had a huge grin on his face.

“I’m so happy.”

Avery grinned, letting her parents hug her.

The usual shy Chase squealed as he ran to Avery. “H-help!”

Avery looked at her mother and father. “Go play,” Normani said, signaling to the child.

Avery grabbed Chase’s hand and pulled him away to a tree to hide him.

She had a huge family, and it was all she dreamed out while in foster care. She was so glad she finally got it.

-

_2049_

“What are you thinking about?” Val asked his wife, sitting on the bed.

“Our family, and how lucky we are.”

“We have three beautiful children. Amazing family and friends. We’re lucky,” Val told her. “I’m lucky. I have a  _beautiful_  wife to share all this with.”

“And I have a beautiful husband.”

Val kissed his wife, before starting to get ready for bed. He stopped when he heard small footsteps rushing to their door. Nine year old Maddie, seven year old Avery and four year old Derrick ran into the room and jumped on the bed. Normani let out a groan when she felt the weight on her.

Val smiled as the three kids all got comfortable on the bed, leaving his a small spot on it. He looked at Normani, who was staring back, a small smile on her face.

Life was amazing. They couldn’t wait to learn know what the future entailed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of all of Lauren’s nephews and nieces, 5/9 of their first words was Lolo (Brooke, Maddie, Derrick, Dylan, and Melissa). (Avery didn’t know Lauren, Jason and Kayla were their parents, and Blake’s was boobs (Camila was proud).) Cause as Val said, kids love puppies.


	28. A Smart Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smol Manibear.

 

_2013 - Night Before Parent’s Death_

Two year old Normani rubbed her eyes, letting out a yawn. Her little slippers on her feet, the cartoon head flapping. She walked to her parents room, feeling the need to be close to them. She raised her little fist and tapped it on the door three times. She raised her hands when she heard the knob turn.

“It’s our little Princess,” Derrick told his wife, picking up the toddler. Normani snuggled into her father’s chest, her eyes closing. “Do you want to sleep on the bed with mommy and me?”

Normani nodded her eyes. “P’ease daddy?”

Derrick closed the door and walked to the bed. He placed Normani next to her mother and let the small girl snuggle to Andrea. The mother hugged her daughter. Derrick then got comfortable on the bed and moved closer to his daughter. Normani grabbed both their hands and hugged them.

“We’re here baby girl,” Andrea whispered, her hand running through her daughter’s hair.

“We’re never leaving you,” Derrick continued.

Normani just hugged her parents’ hands closer, feeling like she had to be near them as much as ever.

-

_2018_

“Mama!” Seven year old Normani shouted, running through the house.

Ally looked up from the paperwork she was working on. She smiled seeing Normani holding up a piece of paper with the biggest smile on her face. Ally turned so she could face her child. “Is that your test?”

Normani nodded, moving to sit on Ally’s lap and straightening out her piece of paper. “Ms. Kehlani said I’m the smartest in the class.”

“Really? Well, I’m not surprise,” Ally answered, looking at the piece of paper.

“You’re not?”

Ally smiled, shaking her head. “I knew you were brilliant when I first saw you. There is nothing you  _can’t_ do.”

Normani beamed at her mother, feeling so proud of herself. She looked at the test, her cheeks feeling warm. She then looked at Ally. “Can I put this on the fridge?”

Ally nodded her head. “Of course, and then we can put this is your binder.”

Normani got off Ally’s lap and ran to the fridge, taking her former test and replacing it. She followed her mother into Ally and Dinah’s bedroom and sat on the bed. She watched as Ally took out a binder and flipped through it, all of Normani’s drawing, project reports and tests were in there. She found an empty page and took the old test and placed it under the wrapping.

Normani felt so much joy. She followed Ally outside. She peeked inside Lauren’s bedroom to see her cuddling with Camila and Leo. She smiled and went to the kitchen, wanting to eat her strawberries. She was so happy she had Ally and Dinah to call he rmoms.

-

_2020_

Eight year old Normani was rubbing her eyes, feeling sleep calling her, but she was watching a movie with Lauren and Camila and didn’t want to miss out. She looked over at her sister, only to discover that Camila had fallen asleep. She felt movement and watched as Lauren pushed off the couch and walked to the kitchen.

“Ready for bed?” Ally asked, walking into the living room, picking six year old Camila.

Dinah walked up to Normani and crouched down in front of her.

Normani let out a yawn and nodded her head. “Yes.”

“Do you want me to carry you?” Dinah asked, giving the girl a small smile. Normani didn’t answer, and just extended her hands. Dinah let out a laugh and picked up her daughter. “I’ve got you. Always got you.”

Just then, Lauren walked back into the living room, biting a cookie she probably found. Normani placed her head on Dinah’s shoulder and watched Ally walk up to the girl

“It’s bedtime Roo.”

Lauren looked up at Ally for a second. “No tanks.”

Normani giggled at the look on Ally’s face. Dinah walked away. Normani watched as little Lauren crossed her arms across her chest. Normani knew the stand off wasn’t going to last long, as Lauren always gave in, in the end.

Dinah pushed Normani’s door open and walked in, turning on the light. Dinah placed Normani on the ground and went to her drawers, taking out pajamas for the little girl. Normani changed with her eyes closed, having falling asleep.

Dinah tucked the little girl in bed, kissing the top of her head.

“Mommy, can you tell me a story?”

Dinah smiled, sitting on the bed. “Once upon a time, a beautiful Knight and her baby Dragon were out for a walk. The Knight’s wife wanted them out of the house because the baby Dragon always made a mess,” Normani let out a small giggle, looking up at Dinah, the mother continued, “in there walk, the Baby Dragon saw someone in a distance. There was a baby Unicorn and beautiful Princess. The Princess wanted to protect her little Unicorn. The Knight saw some ninjas appear, and defended the Princess. The baby Dragon blew fire to protect the Princess and Unicorn. The Knight knew she had to protect the Princess, so after saving her, the Knight took the Princess and Unicorn home to protect and love her.”

Normani couldn’t keep her eyes closed, and she started to dream about unicorns and dragons and knights and ninjas.

-

_2034_

Twenty-three year old Normani felt hot in her outfit. She moved her black cap to cover her from the sun. She grinned when she saw her family walking towards her. She opened her arms and allowed her youngest sister run into them.

“I’m so proud Manibear,” Lauren whispered, pressing her face against her sister’s shoulder. Normani just hugged her sister tighter.

“Woodstock! Congrats!”

“Thanks Snoopy!”

Normani released her baby sister and hugged her other sister. “I love you Nani.”

“I love you too Cami.”

Normani hugged Keana and little Brooke, a grin on her face.

“You know, I always had a small crush on you,” Austin told his future sister-in-law.

Normani laughed and rolled her eyes. “Get here you goof.”

She hugged him. Val stuck his tongue at the boy, Brooke in his arms who wanted to hug Uncle Val.

“Our baby girl,” Dinah told the new college graduate.

Normani looked at her parents, seeing tears in their eyes. “I’m twenty-three.”

“You will always be our baby. We’ll never forget that six year old we met,” Ally told her daughter. She wrapped her arms around her eldest daughter.

“Thank you for always believing in me,” Normani whispered, leaning into the hug.

Ally let out a small laugh, but Normani could hear the tears. She tightened the hug.

Dinah stood there, waiting for her turn, but knowing Normani needed the hug to last a while more.

Normani pulled back and kissed her mother’s cheek. “I love you Mama. I couldn’t have done this without you  _and_  Mom. Everything I do is for you two. You’re shown me that anything is possible, that I can do anything I want. And I want to live by that.” Normani could feel her tears threaten to escape her eyes. “You had so much space in your hearts for me, Lauren, even Keana and Austin. If I could be a quarter of a woman that you two are, I know I will be the best person I can be.”

Dinah shook her head. “You already are. You are Normani  _fucking_  Hernandez-Hansen. Anyone would be lucky to have your love like we did. We’re the lucky ones.”

Normani just shot forward and wrapped her arms around Dinah. The taller mother smiled and leaned into the hug. “I love you both so much.”

Dinah kissed the side of Normani’s head. “You’re going to do great in the world. I just know it.”

 


	29. A Beautiful Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normani and Val knew they were meant to be.

_2030_

“What are you saying?”

“I think we should break up,” Eighteen year old Normani told Val, who looked shock.

“What did I do?” Val asked, feeling tears sting in his eyes.

“Nothing. You didn’t do anything wrong,” Normani told him, reaching over to grab his hands. He snatched them away, not sure what to do.

“Then why are you doing this? I don’t know how to be without you,” Val told her, standing up and pacing.

“That’s the problem,” Normani replied, looking down at her own hands.

“What?”

“You and I, we’ve been together for  _years_. We don’t know anything other than each other. I love you.You are my first love. And I am yours. But I want you to know of a life away from me. I don’t want you to regret just being with me. If we’re meant-”

“Don’t give me that bullshit,” Val snapped, shaking his head. “I love  _you_. I will never love anyone like I do you.”

“Maybe you will. You don’t know that. College is for experimenting, I think we should try,” Normani whispered, standing up and walking her boyfriend,  _ex-boyfriend_.

Val sighed. “Okay.”

“Promise you’ll try dating?” Normani asked, looking up at him.

He nodded his head. “I promise.”

Normani and Val shared one last kiss, before deciding on who kept the apartment.

-

_A Few Months Later_

“Hey babe,” a voice greeted, making her look over to see a dark skinned boy walking towards her.

Normani smiled, kissing his lips. “Hey, how was class?”

“It was horrible,” Khalid Robinson answered, shaking his head.

Normani listened as he complained about his class. She looked around, before smiling when she saw Val in the school cafeteria. The man was smiling at something the woman sitting next to him was saying.

She had heard from mutual friends that he was dating a woman named Jenna Johnson. It had taken sometime before Val accepted the date. Normani turned to Khalid, who was grinning at her.

“I heard of this awesome bar tonight, want to check it out tonight?” Khalid asked, a smile on his face.

Normani gave him an apologetic smile. “It’s Friday. I have my weekly phone call with my sister.”

  
Khalid’s smile disappeared. “Oh, can’t you do that tomorrow?”

“You don’t know Lauren, she needs this, and so do I.”

  
“Another time, I guess,” he said, shrugging, disappointed.

Normani nodded, looking back at Val, thinking of how he’d be excited to join in on the phone call.

She missed him.

-

Jenna’s lips were moving against his. Her hands were touching his abs, running up and down his sides. Val’s hands were placed at her sides, his hands over her clothing. He moved back, seeing his girlfriend of a few weeks above him.

“I want you,” she moaned out, leaning down to kiss him, but he just moved his head. Her lips pressed his cheek. “Val?” she questioned, sitting up.

Val gave her a small smile. “I-I’m sorry, it’s not you.”

Jenna frowned, shocked by what she was hearing. “Are you breaking up with me?”

Val didn’t respond. He just closed his eyes.

“Is it your ex? Is she bugging you?” Jenna asked, moving to sit on the bed.

Val shook his head. “No. But I can’t stop thinking about her. She was my person. She’s my person. It’s not you, I swear. It’s me, I can’t stop thinking about her.”

Jenna laughed. “Wow, I finally found the guy who was the most gentleman ever. Noramni is lucky to have you in her life. I really do,” she responded, a smile on her face.

“Can we still be friends? Other than Normani, I really like dancing with you.”

“Of course. Invite me to your wedding, yeah?”

Val gave her a nod.

The female dancer placed a kiss on his cheek, before leaving the apartment Val was living in.

Val sat in bed, his mind running through all the possibilities. He quickly grabbed his phone.

“ _Hello?_ ” A female voice asked, “ _Val?_ ”

“Hey Becks, I need a favor.”

-

Normani panted, staring at the mirror in front of her.

“Are you sure you don’t want a part in the show?” a blond man asked, walking up to her.

  
Normani turned to look at Derek Hough, one of her two dancing teachers.

“I don’t have a partner,” Normani responded.

Her other teacher, and Derek’s sister, Julianne nodded her head. “Not just anyone can be your partner.”

Normani nodded, closing her eyes.

“What if your partner was standing in front of you?” Another voice said. Normani snapped her eyes opened, to see Val standing in front of her. Flowers in his hands, a suit on.

Derek and Julianne grinned, as they watched what was happening.

“This last few months have been hell. I’ve tried seeing someone else. I’ve tried to move on, but I can’t. I can’t stop thinking about you. I can’t find any other woman in the same light as I see you. You are my other half Normani. You are my person. And I don’t  _want_  anyone else. I just want you.”

Normani stood up. She walked to her ex-boyfriend. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Val dropped the flowers and pulled her closer.

“I couldn’t stop loving you either,” she said, looking up at him.

“What about your boyfriend?”

“We broke up. We were better off as friends.”

Val didn’t say anything else. He just leaned down and kissed the love of his life.

-

_2036_

Twenty-one year old Lauren and twenty-two year old Camila were talking about school and careers. Lauren was in her final year of college, while Camila dropped out. Forty-four year old Dinah and forty-three year old Ally were preparing a dinner for the family. Twenty-five year old Val was sitting on the ground, playing with seven year old Brooke. Austin was working, and Keana was doing homework. Twenty-five year old Normani was sitting back, watching her family.

“Dinner is ready,” Dinah called out, smiling everyone stood up and walked to the kitchen.

“What’s new?” Ally asked, when everyone was sat down and started to eat.

“Brookie is at the top of her class,” Keana told everyone, smiling at her daughter. Brooke blushed, and looked away.

Val tussled the girl’s head.

Normani watched him with a smile on her face. She leaned forward.

“Mila, Lo? Anything new?”

Lauren shook her head. Camila nodded her head. “We have a show in a few days. Shawn said he has new songs for us to try.”

Ally nodded her head, a proud look on her face. “Let us know where so we can go. Mani, Val?”

“I wanna marry Val,” Normani blurted out, causing everyone to look at her in shock. A smile appeared on Val’s face.

“I, I was going to wait until everyone finished eating, but okay,” Val replied, making everyone give the couple their full attention. “I uh, talked to Dinah and Ally a few days ago. And I got the approval from Lauren, Camila and Keana yesterday. But you are my life. I don’t think anyone has made me feel like you do. And I want to continue that. I know we’re still young, but when you know, you know. Normani, will you do me the honor of being my wife?” Val asked, “Of spending the rest of your life with me? To have children, and grandchildren? To grow old together? To love me like I love you?”

“Yes!” Normani exclaimed, throwing herself into Val’s arms and kissing him. Val held her close, while the rest of the family clapped in awe.

“Get it Mani!”

“Yay!”

“Wedding?” Brooke asked, looking at her mother.

“Yup, and if you ask nicely, they may allow you to be a part of it.”

Brooke beamed and clapped her hands.

“We’re getting married,” Normani whispered, pulling away.

Val nodded, “We’re getting married.”

-

  
“I want you to be my maid of honor,” Normani told her sister, giving her a smile.

Lauren looked surprised. Normani rolled her eyes with a laugh. “You’ve been with me since pretty much the beginning. It’s because of you that I am marrying Val. That we met mom and Mama. You are my baby.”

Lauren smiled. “Okay. I would be honored. I love you too. You saved me.”

Normani kissed the top of Lauren’s head. “Soon it will be you and Lucy up there.”

“Yeah,” Lauren whispered, “I love her. She’s gonna be my wife.”

Normani stared at the girl.

-

_2037_

Normani took a deep breath. She looked down at the bouquet of flowers in her hands.

“Are you ready?” Ally asked, moving to stand next to her daughter. Normani nodded her head. She felt Dinah move to stand at her other side.

“I’m getting married,” Normani whispered, feeling the weight of her dress. Her white dress.

“The first of many. We are so proud of you. We are so happy for you and Val,” Dinah told her eldest daughter.

The doors then opened. And the three women walked down the aisle. Normani could see the tears in Val’s eyes and he stared at her with love in his eyes. Normani could feel her own tears well in in her eyes. She felt her mothers kiss her cheeks, before going to their seats. Normani gave Lauren her bouquet and turned to her husband,

The priest started his talk, but all of Normani’s attention was on her soon to be husband.

“Normani,” Val started, when it was his turn for the vows, “when we broke up all those years ago, it was because we were  _NormaniandVal_. And it didn't seem normal, but it was. That was who we are meant to be. You are my other half. You are my soulmate. I can’t see anyone else in my future. Your family is my family. I love your sisters as if they were my own. And if that’s not meant to be, I don’t know what is. You’re happiness bring me happiness. Your smile lights up my world. You are my happiness. And standing here, in front of you is my promise to love you forever. To be by your side. To stay faithful. Until the end.”

Normani smiled, tears streaming down her face. “And I promise the same. Because I love you. I have since I knew what love meant. Do you remember our first date that never was? I was worried about my little sister,” Normani said, telling everyone the story, turning to smile at Lauren who blushed. “Our Friday nights were what we looked for. And I forgot. I was so excited for my first date, I forgot. And when Lauren found out, she said she was okay pushing it. But I knew she wasn’t. And when you saw how much it was bugging me, you didn’t hesitate to turn around so I could spend the day with my sister. You didn’t care about how excited  _you_  were. You just wanted me to be happy. You worried about Lauren. That was when I knew you were the perfect man. And then you beat up Zayn, and I thought I couldn’t love you more. You Val, you are my everything. I love you so much. I love you because you don’t act perfect, you  _are_ perfect. And I am glad I get to call you mine.”

“You are perfect too,” Val whispered, smiling at the woman.

“If there aren’t any objections,” the priest said, giving a second while the crowd looked around. “I pronounce you man and wife. Valentin and Normani Chmerkovskiy. You may kiss the bride.”

Val pulled Normani to him and kissed her. Everyone cheered.

  
-

Lucy and Lauren were giggling, the latter having drank a little too much. Camila had disappeared with two party goers. Keana and Austin were dancing together, while Austin’s mother sat with Brooke. Hailee and Shawn, Becky and Naomi, and others were dancing. Ariana was with her boyfriend, Mac.

Normani smiled, as she pulled a guy behind her. She could see Val talking to his mother from the corner of her eye.

“Mom, Mama, this is Sam, he was my foster brother,” Normani introduced, smiling at the boy, “he protected me when I was staying with the Smiths.”

Ally hugged the man. “Thank you.”

Sam shook his head. “Thank you for being the family she deserves.”

Dinah joined the hug, a smile on her face. Normani smiled, as she stared at the family. She saw Val move away from his mother and walk towards her. Normani turned and walked towards him. She smiled when her husband stood in front of her.

“Would you like the dance  _wife_?” He asked, a smile on his face, placing his hands on her waist.

“Of course  _husband_ ,” Normani responded, putting her hands on his shoulders.

Normani leaned into him, while Val’s arms moved to hug her. They swayed to the music, both just wanting to feel each other’s presence.

Normani’s life couldn’t get better. 


	30. A(n) Inspiring Pairing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being mothers was the best thing to have ever happened to Dinah and Ally.

 

_2007_

Fifteen year old Dinah rolled her eyes, seeing the cheerful brunette walk up to her.

“Hi! I’m Ally,” the shorter girl greeted, a grin on her face.

Dinah sighed. “I’m Dinah.”

Ever since seeing her two years before, Ally Brooke Hernandez annoyed Dinah. That girl was always smiling. She was always being  _too_  friendly. And frankly, Dinah felt like she was too fake. And now the teacher and put them in a group together.

Dinah was less than happy.

“You don’t like me, do you?” Ally asked, a small smile on her face.

Dinah felt bad, but it didn’t change how she felt.

Ally shrugged. “Not everyone’s going to like you.”

“Let’s just start this assignment,” Dinah muttered, looking at the piece of paper.

Ally gave her a nod. She looked at the paper, taking out her notebook. “I have like five brothers and sister, and my mom is pregnant, can we work on this in the library or something?” Dinah asked, looking up at the girl.

“We can work on this at my place. My dad can drop you off later,” Ally suggested.

Dinah let out a sigh. “Okay.”

-

During that time, Dinah got to know Ally. The shorter girl was funny, genuinely happy. She asked questions whenever Dinah talked, wanting to know more. In turn, Dinah found out that Ally had failed out her original grade level and had to repeat, which was why she was a full year older. Dinah’s heart broke when she listened to Ally talk about her grandfather, who had passed away. The shorter girl’s voice broke, and Dinah placed her hand on the girl’s hand, giving her a smile.

“He always wanted me to follow my dreams,” Ally told the girl, smiling at the picture of her grandfather. “I don’t know what I want, to do but I want to make him proud. Life is too short to not make the best of life. You never know how long someone is going to be in your life, so you just have to make the most of every second. You never know, it could be your last."

Dinah nodded, her eyes on the girl.

Dinah’s stomach started to feel funny. She looked to the picture, regretting everything she ever thought about the other girl.

The next day, Dinah went out of her way to greet her, and that’s how their friendship started. They started to date two years later, and married three years after that and got their first child a year later.

-

_January 2014_

“Fostering?” Dinah asked, looking at the form.

“There are many kids out there who needs parents, support, love. I want to give them that,” Ally told her, moving to sit on her wife’s lap.

“Sounds like a good idea,” the taller blond responded.

“So we can do this?”

Dinah gave Ally’s lip a quick peck. “Of course. It makes you happy. It’s just a bonus that we get to help kids and have a family.”

Ally placed her hands on Dinah’s cheeks and gave her a kiss. “I love you so damn much.”

“You can show me.”

Ally moved so she was straddling on Dinah’s lap. “I plan to.”

The two started the fostering process, and a month after they finished it, they got the call about a little girl with a hole in her heart. They knew that they made the right choice.

-

_2015_

Ally leaned against the doorway, a smile on her face. She loved her wife more and more every second, ever since they got their daughter. Dinah was cleaning their child at the moment.

“Oh no, where did Camila go?” Dinah asked, looking around the bathroom.

Camila let out a giggle, a soap beard on her face. “Mommy!”

“Oh my god! Camila! When did you grow that beard?” Dinah asked, a look of shock on her face.

“Mommy, me!” Camila called, reaching for Dinah’s face. Dinah inched closer to the bathtub, letting Camila put soap on her face.

“Oh, my beard, I love it.”

Their daughter beamed, before turning back to her toys. Dinah looked over at Ally, and smiled at her. “Like my beard?”

Ally walked up Dinah. “You are beautiful,” she whispered, her hands touching Dinah’s face.

The taller blond smirked. She leaned forward and kissed Ally. The shorter woman wrapped her arms around her wife’s neck and pulled her close.

“Mama, Mommy ew!” Camila exclaimed, giggling and covering her eyes. Dinah and Ally moved away from each other, both laughing.

Ally took a step back and watched Dinah turn her attention to their daughter.

“I love you,” Ally whispered, leaning against the door.

Dinah smiled back.

-

_2019_

“Run!” Camila shouted, trying to jump over the couch but slipped and fell with a thump. “I’m okay!”

Dinah laughed, but the smile quickly escaped her face. She let out a shriek as she ran away.

“What’s going on?” Normani asked, walking into the living room, followed by Lauren and Ally.

“There is a killer bee,” Dinah told her family from her hiding place.

“You’re an adult,” Ally told her with a roll of her eyes.

“Those things are evil,” Dinah muttered, peeking over.

Ally walked to the middle of the room, looking around, when a bee flew towards her. She let out a scream and ran to Dinah.

“Who’s the adult here?”

There were two little screams, as Camila and Normani ran around. Lauren was confused. She walked to the bee that was sitting on the television.

“P-p’ease g-go,” Lauren asked, pointing to the window. Dinah and Ally watched as the bee took off out the home. They looked at each other, wide eyes.

Dinah started to laugh. Ally laughed, and then everyone was laughing.

Dinah pressed her lips against Ally’s. “I love you.”

Normani grabbed Camila and Lauren’s hands and pulled them away.

Ally laughed.

“Alone at least,” Dinah whispered, pressing her lips against her wife.

Ally pushed Dinah away. “We are not having sex on the floor in the living room.”

“Joy kill,” Dinah muttered.

“I will have sex with you in our bedroom. Normani will take care of Lo and Mila.”

Dinah picked his wife up and ran out of the room with her.

(The three girls were watching a movie with full volume.)

-

_2037_

Ally leaned into her wife. They swayed in place.

“What are you thinking about?” Dinah asked, tightening her arms.

“About how we just gave our eldest away. I’m proud of what we’ve done,” Ally told her, looking at her eldest daughter, who was giving her husband a kiss.

“We did a good job, right?” Dinah whispered, kissing the side of her wife’s head.

“Yeah. Our girls are all happy.”

“I am so glad you are my wife. That you are the other mother of our daughters. That I get to make you happy.”

Ally leaned up and kissed her wife. She closed her eyes.

“Gross,” Lauren muttered, walking by them.

“Loser,” Dinah called after her, getting a laugh from her wife.

“I’m glad I get to love you too,” Ally told her wife, snuggling into her wife, moving to the music.

-

_Late 2028_

Keana looked at the two women, Her hands were on her growing stomach. “Is this it?” Keana asked in a small voice, tears filling her eyes.

“No, we are  _never_  kicking you out,” Ally told the teenager, grabbing her hand and giving her a smile.

Keana wiped her tears. “Thank you,” she said in a small voice.

Dinah decided to start the talk. “We do need to ask you a very important question.” She placed some papers on the table, letting Keana grab them and read the top. Tears filled her eyes, as she looked up at the two women.

Ally squeezed her hand. “You’re going through something hard. And we know you need a mother. So we thought, maybe two would work better.”

Keana let out a sob. “Y-you want to  _adopt_  me? Why? My own mom didn’t even want me.”

“But  _we_  do,” Ally told her.

“We want you in our family. We want to help you in this and in the future. We want to call you ours,” Dinah finished, grabbing Keana’s other hand.

“Keana looked at the paper in front of her.

“What do you say?” Dinah whispered, tears in her own eyes.

Keana nodded. “Yes. I want to be your daughter. I want you to adopt me.”

Ally and Dinah wrapped their arms around the pregnant teen.

Their family felt complete.

-

_2014_

“Welcome to the open house,” the real estate greeted, a smile on her face. “Are you the Hernandez-Hansens?”

Dinah squeezed Ally’s hand, loving to hear that. “Yes, that’s us.”

The blond, almost white haired, woman nodded. “I’m Emilia. Now, this place has four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a yard, kitchen and living room. We’ll look through the house, and I’ll answer any questions you have. Shall we begin?”

Dinah and Ally nodded. They followed the real estate, envisioning their future. Emilia answered everything she could, always with a smile on her face.

When the tour was over, Dinah and Ally had a chance to speak to each other.

“What do you think?” Dinah aksed, wrapping her arms around her wife, looking at the empty living room.

“I think this is the perfect place to start a family. To call home,” Ally responded, leaning her head back.

“I’m thinking the same. Enough room for kids. Or our families staying over. It’s close to everything. A big yard for parties and to play,” Dinah added, kissing the side of Ally’s head.

“I want us to have our family,  _here_ ,” Ally told her wife, turning to look at her.

“Yeah?”

With determination, Ally and Dinah walked to Emilia, who was on her phone. “We’ll take it. What do we have to do?”

Emilia smiled and gave the two women a nod. “Let’s make this place your home.”

-

-

-

-

Bonus Scene

_2027_

“Hurry it up loser,” Dinah told her first future son-in-law.

Val glared at his girlfriend’s younger mother. “I’m trying.”

“I would have finished a long time ago.”

“Then you try it.”

“You landed on it. Hurry up, before your girlfriend’s baby sister comes home.”

Val sighed, as he tried to put the foam ball in the right place.

Dinah had pushed Val when she walked into the house. Val fell back and fell on Lauren’s space diagram.

“Why did she have to make it so hard,” Val muttered, trying to glue the foam ball.

Dinah let out a laugh. “That’s what she said.”

Val looked at her with a frown.

The woman shrugged. “It was big in my time.”

“Done!” Val exclaimed, standing up. He grabbed the project to show Dinah. She took a step forward when Leo ran passed her legs. She lost her footing and started to fall forward.

Lauren walked in at that second. And there were tears. And none were from the Hernandez-Hansen females.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it you guys. I wanted to finish this with thirty chapters. If I have anything else to add, it will be in the one shot book. But this is the final chapter. Thank for all of you who have loved this series. Those of you who where here since the beginning and those you joined during the journey. Even you guys who read after this is completed.


End file.
